Starlight dreams
by Sireylithy
Summary: Hinamori and Hitsugaya have some dreams lately about a girl from the past. Who is she anyway and what is her role in this story? Read more to find out! HitsuxHina
1. Chapter 1: The introduction

**Summary: **Hinamori and Hitsugaya have some dreams lately about a girl from the past. Who is she anyway? Why can't they remember the girl? HitsuxHina.

**Author's note:** All right then, let me say something about myself. I'm from the Netherlands ( Holland) so not so good in English. This is my first fanfic. So...I hope you guys wil go "easy" on me and please enjoy of my fanfic!

**Disclaimer:** Don't-own-bleach.

* * *

**(White)**

Little Hinamori sat at the usual place looking at the sky. Then a girl walked to Hinamori. The girl bended a little, so she could speak face to face with her.

"So Momo-chan….how are you doing at the shinigami academy?" The girl smiled.

Hinamori recoiled from the girl, because the girl bended too close to Hinamori. "Uhm." She looked around. "Well I'm a little good in kidou…" She said a little shyly.

"That's her again, acting a little shy," Little Hitsugaya appeared behind Hinamori with the laundry in his hands. He walked to the line and began to do the laundry.

"No, You're wrong, Shirou-chan! I am not that good. I mean Kira-kun is far better than I am!" Hinamori shouted.

"Don't call me that!" Hitsugaya threw a blanket at her. Hinamori screamed. "Shirou-chan!"

The girl smiled. "It's okay. I 'm getting an idea Momo-chan is doing a great job at the academy."

Hinamori took the blanket from her and walked to the line to hang it up. "Why don't you enter the academy, Yumi-chan?" Hinamori asked.

Yumi walked with Hinamori. "I want to, but I'm a little busy lately, maybe next year." Yumi replied happily.

Hitsugaya hung a blanket on the line. "Tss…What's so great about the academy anyway…" Hitsugaya said with an annoyed look.

The girl got up and smiled. "Well, I hope you'll progressing Momo-chan and Toushirou-kun…don't pick too much on Momo-chan and eh… do your best too! Byebye I see you guys later!" She waved and ran off

**(White)**

----------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O---------------------------

Hinamori was now sitting on her bed holding her head. "Who was that girl? How can't I remember her?" She got up, took her clothes on and opened the door to take a walk, when she suddenly saw someone standing in front of the door.

Hinamori jumped from the shock that someone was standing for her door. "Hitsugaya-kun! What are you doing here! You startled me!" Hinamori shouted.

"Hmph. I should be asking that. What were you going on such a late time? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Hitsugaya said on a very annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to walk…I had a dream…" Hinamori sighed.

Hitsugaya looked confused "Dream? Come on, I will walk with you." They started to walk. "So…What was your dream about?"

"It was about a girl, I called her Yumi-chan and it looked like we were friends, but I can't remember her anymore…Hitsugaya-kun, do you remember a girl with that name?" Hinamori asked.

"Well…actually no, I've got a sort of the same dream" Hitsugaya turned his head to the other side.

"Honto-ni? That's weird…" Hinamori turned her head too and looked on the ground.

"Hinamori?"

"Yes?"

"You sure need to sleep more. Your panda eyes are coming back" Hitsugaya was trying to make Hinamori forget her problems.

"Don't make fun of me! I'm not in the mood" Hinamori turned her head again with an annoyed look. She suddenly felt very cold. Off course, it was winter and she forgot her scarf. _"How stupid of me, I probably forgot it when Hitsugaya-kun startled me"_

Suddenly Hitsugaya stopped. "Hinamori, you're shaking…"

"It's nothing."

"You don't have to act tough. I know when you're lying." Hitsugaya looked very annoying but then he sighed. He took his scarf and put it on Hinamori's shoulders. "Here."

She looked at the scarf "But…What about you Hitsuga-"

"It's okay, I'm used to it and by the way…I am going to my headquarters." Hitsugaya said.

"Okay…I'll…see you tomorrow then." Hinamori said. She was a little disappointed, she actually wanted that Hitsugaya stayed a little longer. She saw Hitsugaya was walking away. Suddenly he stopped and turned around.

"Al right then. I shall escort you to your headquarters." Hitsugaya said it when he sighed.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I don't have to be escorted to my headquarters, did you forget? I'm the fifth squad vice capta-"

"Yeah I know, but you'll never know if there's any weird guys here, planning to do things to you." Hitsugaya said cool.

Hinamori felt somewhat happy that he was so concerned. "Hitsugaya-kun...I'm not that helpless..." and they both walked away. Far away, you could hear something. "How many times did I tell you, it's not Hitsugaya-kun but Hitsugaya-taichou..."

----------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O---------------------------

The Next morning.

Hitsugaya was in his office doing some paperwork, when Matsumoto came in.

"So...how was your date, Taichou?" Matsumoto asked happily

"Shut up. How dare you come late and ask such nonsense so early in the morning." Hitsugaya said cold.

_"Neh, taichou is moody today and he's avoiding my questions. As usually" _Matsumoto thought. "Neh, taichou. Please tell me how your date was." Matsumoto tried again.

"I didn't go on a date and besides whom should I probably go on a date with?"

_"Hihi. Gotha there taichou."_ Matsumoto chuckled. "Hi-na- mo-ri-chan"

Hitsugaya's face was going to be red, but he turned around his head and drank some of his tea. "Off course not. We are just friends."

"U-huuh...so taichou… tell me. Why is your face so red?" Matsumoto smirked even more.

"That's from the tea."

"Yeah sure." Matsumoto teased.

"That's it, Matsumoto! Go away, I don't want to see your face anymore till tonight and that's an order!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Matsumoto ran out of the 10th division headquarters.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Stupid vice captain..." A few seconds passed and Matsumoto was standing at the window, looking at the sky.

"By the way...Hinamori-chan wasn't so happy at the vice-captain meeting. I wonder what's wrong with her." Matsumoto wondered and then she took off.

Hitsugaya looked down at his papers "Hinamori..."

----------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O---------------------------

Somewhere else...

Hinamori was walking at the academy, trying to remember some events from the past. "_The girl in my dream...she looked shorter than me but taller than Hitsugaya, had long black hair with purple highlights in a loose ponytail..."_ Her thought disturbed by five boys in an academy suit. They were goofing around and they walked towards Hinamori. They decided to pick on her.

"So there cutie, what are you doing here?" boy number one said.

"Yeah, such a cute girl hanging around the academy, it's my lucky day!" boy number 2 grabbed her arm. Hinamori struggled but the other two boys grabbed her.

"She's a shinigami huh? Looks like she's the vice captain of the 5th division." boy number 3 said.

"Let go of me!" Hinamori yelled.

"Off course not, sweetheart. You're too cute to let you go." boy number 2 said

"Neh, maybe it's not so smart to pick on the 5th squad vice capta-" boy number 4 said softly

"Off course she's not the 5th squad vice captain. You know cutie, you can't just take things what aren't yours..." boy number 2 said

"And you're not supposed to take things what aren't yours too." A cold voice came from behind. The five boys and Hinamori turned around. They were surprised.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said surprised. There he was, the 10th squad's captain Hitsugaya Toushirou with his arms over each other.

"So… Are you guys planning to let her go?" Hitsugaya said cold.

"Why should we, little p-" boy 2 did not got to finished his sentence because Hitsugaya had give him a punch in his stomach. He turned around and glared to the others.

"Neh, isn't he the 10th squad's captain?" boy three said scared.

"A captain?" the others yelled out.

A grin came on Hitsugaya's face. "At least someone is acting a little smart here. Now... BACK OFF!" The boys immediately let Hinamori go. The boys were taking his friend with them and ran off.

Hitsugaya walked toward Hinamori and offered Hinamori a hand. "Sheesh, I can't let you go anywhere without being nearly groped." He rolled with his eyes.

Hinamori did not want to say anything. She was mad at Hitsugaya, always making fun of her when he saved her from a couple of guys.

Suddenly they heard a clapping from someone behind them. They turned around. There was a girl standing with a great smile clapping in her hands.

"Congratulations. You guys were great back there. I thought no one could ever teach them a lesson." she said with a smile.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori shared the same though: "_Who the hell is she?"_

The girl realized the expression from their faces. "Oh yeah, off course. My fault. I should have introduced myself. Fourth year classman Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi. Pleased to meet you." she finished it with a bow.

Hinamori said quickly something "Nice to meet you...Uhm...my name is..."

"Hinamori momo. Vice captain of the 5th squad." Tomoshibi said happily. Then she looked at Hitsugaya. "And you should be...Hitsugaya Toushirou, Captain of the 10th squad."

"At least someone here knows the captains and the vice-captains of the Gotei 13" Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"Those guys are the only one who doesn't know who the captains and the vice-captain are." Tomoshibii chuckled.

"Who were they anyway?" Hinamori asked.

"6th year classmen. They are always picking on people who are lower than they." Tomoshibii replied.

"So they pick on you too?"

"Well...they first did but then some sort of accident came, so now they are sort of afraid of me." Tomoshibi said happily. She looked at the people who were running towards the academy. "Oh yeah I totally forgot. My class!" Then she ran away.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were looking to each other. After a few seconds...

"So. Are we going home now?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hinamori did not answer. Hitsugaya looked surprised. "What's wrong, Hinamori?"

"I've had it with your insults every time you help me! You always blame me when I'm in trouble! I could handle them on my own! I mean I'm the 5th squad vice-captain!" Hinamori shouted.

A wind of silence flew by. Then Hitsugaya broke the silence. "Fine. Then I won't help you anymore. I'm going home. You can go with me or just stay her being moody." Hitsugaya said angry. Then he walked away and murmured something. "I was just worried..."

----------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O---------------------------

When Hinamori arrived at the fifth squad division...

Hinamori was in a deep thought: _"Why does he come to save me anyway, if he is always so annoyed? I've had it with this. He didn't even asked if I'm okay! Actually...I didn't yelled at Hitsugaya-kun on purpose. I just wanted to say that I'm not weak and that I don't want to be a burden to him. I wonder what he murmured when he walked away... However, what should I do? I know he's sometimes very mean but he don't mean it I think. Maybe I should apoli-. No. I won't apologize. If I apologize, he would still come to save me and then I'm still a burden to him. My decision is clear. I won't apologize; I will let him think that I'm still angry."_

Suddenly someone popped in front of Hinamori. "Konichiwa Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto was in a happy mood.

Hinamori jumped from her seat "Qyaaah! Rangiku-san!" She saw at the door that Kira was standing there. "Kira-kun..." Hinamori realized something. "Rangiku-san, why are you here?"

"Well..." Matsumoto said embarrassed. "I am not allowed to go to my division before tonight."

"Why?' Hinamori asked.

"That's because Matsumoto-san made Hitsugaya-taichou mad." Kira said.

"Well forget about this. So...How was your date with Taichou?" Matsumoto wanted to know.

"Date? There was no date, never was." Hinamori said cold.

"Hinamori-chan? What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" Matsumoto put her hand on Hinamori's forehead.

"Why? I'm fine...There's nothing wrong with me." Hinamori shoved Matsumoto hand away.

"Hinamori-kun. It's okay, just say it."

"There's nothing to say Kira-kun." Hinamori looked down.

"Okay, Hinamori-chan. You've spend too much time with Taichou." Matsumoto said seriously. "Kira, go and bring some sake because we need a lot now."

"H-Hai." and Kira walked out of the door.

"So tell me, what happened?" Matsumoto asked.

"I...I had a fight with Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori said quietly

Matsumoto was shocked. "What happened?"

"Some guys were bothering me and they threatened me but Hitsugaya-kun saved me."

"Then why were you mad at him?"

"Because he said something mean, something that sounds like I was worthless. I've had it with this insults, but on the other way I thought if I was mad he won't help me anymore. I just don't want to be a burden anymore." Hinamori started to get tears in her eyes. _"Baka, why do I cry?"_

Matsumoto hugged Hinamori. "It's okay but you know...taichou is always worried about you. He would kill whole humanity if they did something to you."

"But...I...What should I do? I...I mean...he is probably mad at me..." Hinamori cried.

"I'm sure he's not. Just give him the time." Matsumoto said quietly. "Just go and sleep some, everything will be fine."

"If you say so..." Hinamori walked in to her room, leaving Matsumoto behind.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. A little too much OOC and short chapter, but I promise the chapter after this chapter are going to be a little longer than this one. Please review and I would really appreciate if you guys would give me some advice. 


	2. Chapter 2: The fight

**Author's Note: **all right, I have removed the first author's note and replaced with this. I realized that people want some confidence in a story they are reading. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

**P.S. **All right. I've updated this for about 3 times and I hope this time it's better. (Please tell me. I edited the fight.)

**Disclaimer:** Regular stuffs.

* * *

**(White)**

Little Hitsugaya was sitting in a fountain (soaked). Little Hinamori stood next to him and apologized to him. Hitsugaya was annoyed.

"Momo! Look what you've done!" Hitsugaya yelled. Hitsugaya had fallen in a fountain because Hinamori accidentally pushed him into the fountain.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I didn't do it on purpose." Hinamori apologized. She bended to Hitsugaya and gave him a hand. "Shall I help you?"

Hitsugaya slapped the hand away." No. You've done enough. Besides…I don't want _you_ to touch me either."

A girl passed by and saw the incident. She walked towards them "What's wrong?"

"That's none of your business. So go away." Hitsugaya said coldly.

The girl looked at Hitsugaya. A few minutes passed by when the girl finally opened her mouth. "Why are you soaked anyway?"

Hitsugaya fell again in the fountain from the dumbness of the girl. "Idiot! She!" he pointed at Hinamori. "Pushed me into the fountain and then you came by and asked the stupidest question ever, so I fell into the fountain again!"

"Shirou-chan! Don't be so rude." Hinamori said embarrassed.

"It's okay, I think it was a stupidest question ever too." The girl's face was red. She put her hand on her head. "How could I ever ask such a question?" In addition, she began to laugh.

Hitsugaya stared the girl with a what-the-hell? Look. "Hmph…Forget it. Just who are you anyway?"

The girl stopped laughing, but she had still that super happy face. "Off course, I will tell you." The girl looked at Hitsugaya and Hinamori. "But first I want to know who you guys are."

"My name is Hinamori Momo, but just call me Momo" Hinamori introduced herself. At the background, Hitsugaya was annoyed and murmured quietly "Idiot. I asked you that question first."

"So…" the girl looked at Hitsugaya. "You must be Shirou-chan?' She had a puzzled look when she said that.

You saw a sign that Hitsugaya was angry. He began to yell. "Don't. Ever. Use. That. Name again!!!!"

The girl quickly took a few steps away from Hitsugaya. "How should I know you didn't like that name?" she murmured.

"It's Hitsugaya Toushirou!" Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun. Quite a long name isn't it?" The girl looked surprised.

"Don't piss me off." Hitsugaya glared at the girl, as if he was threatening the girl.

"No sweat. I like the name. Yours too Momo-chan" The girl smiled.

"Arigatou…" Hinamori said shy.

"I still want to know your name." Hitsugaya's cold voice came back.

The girl waved with her hands. "Yes, yes, off course. My name is…."

**(White)**

-------------------------o-0-0-0-o---------------------------

"Taichou!" Matsumoto popped in front of Hitsugaya's face and she was acting happy again.

Hitsugaya shocked. "Matsumoto! Why are you here? I said I didn't want t-" Hitsugaya realized that it was night.

"It's night already."

"I know that! How dare you disturb me when I'm busy?!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"I didn't think you were busy, taichou… you were sleeping and eh…drooling on your paperwork." Matsumoto looked at the papers loathing.

Hitsugaya's face went red. "Shut up! Off course I was not drooling on my paperwork, my…cup of tea fell on my paperwork." He took al his paperwork and gave it to Matsumoto. "Here, you do the rest of the paperwork."

Matsumoto took slowly the paperwork with a look full with disgust. "But….I can't read it."

Hitsugaya pushed the paperwork in Matsumoto's hands. "That's one of the punishments, from making me angry and besides you startled me. Go and finish it. I'm going to take a walk" He walked out of the division. _"Damn…I was so close."_

Matsumoto looked at the paperwork. _"I'm pretty sure, its taichou's drool."_ She suddenly realized something. "Ieuwh!" She threw the paperwork on the ground.

"What's wrong, Matsumoto-san?" Kira ran to Matsumoto with some sake in his hand.

She looked at the paperwork. "It's nothing…" Suddenly Matsumoto had an idea. "Kira, actually there is something…"

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"Could you…do my paperwork for today?" Matsumoto held out the pile of paperwork in front of Kira.

"But isn't that your job?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, but I have to go to Hinamori-chan, besides…you owe me something." Matsumoto said with a grin on her face and she took a step closer to Kira.

Kira's face was red now. "H-Hai… I will do it."

"Thank you very much! Could you just pick the paperwork from the floor and you can do it." Matsumoto said and ran off.

Kira picked the paper from the floor. _"What is this icky stuff anyway?"_

-------------------------o-0-0-0-o---------------------------

Somewhere else...

Hitsugaya walked at the lakeside. _"Stupid Hinamori. Stupid dreams. Stupid Matsumoto. I hate it. I thought Hinamori would be smarter."_ Matsumoto, who suddenly walked along with Hitsugaya, disturbed his thought.

"Neh, taichou. What happened today?" Matsumoto asked.

"It's none of your business." Hitsugaya said cold. He stopped walking. He looked up at Matsumoto. "Did you skip your paperwork today again? I to-"

"So sweat…I've taken care of that. Where were you anyway?" Matsumoto asked again.

"I told you, that's none of you-"

"You know I talked with Hina-"

Hitsugaya sighed and looked over the lake. He opened his mouth after a few seconds. "I was at the academy." He said blunt. He didn't want to repeat the whole situation with Hinamori.

"What were you doing there anyway? Didn't you have anything more important to do?" Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya.

"I met this girl. Nothing special but her name is recalling my head."

Matsumoto was shocked. _"No way, Taichou is…is in love with someone else?" _She restored from the shock. "Oh now I get it. Taichou is in _love._" Matsumoto teased.

"No." Hitsugaya said with a cold tone. "I have a feeling I met her somewhere."

Matsumoto looked at her captain seriously. "What's her name anyway?" She asked.

"4th year classman Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi…" He looked away.

Matsumoto looked with him. "Nope. I don't think I know her either." She putted her hands behind her back and walked away. "I'm going to the office."

Hitsugaya looked how his lieutenant walked away. _"Baka. Now she's going to tell Hinamori that I'm in love with a girl I don't even know. I hate it when Matsumoto squeezed all the answers out of me."_

-----------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O------------------

However, Matsumoto wasn't planning to tell Hinamori about the girl. She had another idea. A better idea.

Someone knocked on Matsumoto's door. "Come in."

Someone opened the door and bowed to Matsumoto "Hai. Fourth year classman Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi reporting. Nice to meet you, Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

"Nice to meet you too, Tomoshibi-chan. The reason I called you is…"

-------------------------o-0-0-0-o---------------------------

The next day.

"_Ah, I had a dream again, she told Hitsugaya and me her name, but when she was going to tell, I woke up. I didn't sleep well either…"_ A letter lay at Hinamori's desk. She walked to it and opened the letter. Then she lay down the letter and walked out her room.

Half an hour later Hitsugaya walked by Hinamori's room. He noticed the door was open and he ran to her room. He saw a letter and he read it. It's says:

**_Fifth squad vice-captain Hinamori Momo. I'll be expecting you this afternoon outside the academy and bring your zanpaktou with you.  
I'll be challenging you for a duel._**

Hitsugaya ran out of Hinamori's room on his way to the academy. His inner self talked with his zanpaktou. _"But what about that: I won't help you anymore?"_ His zanpaktou asked. _"I just want to look if everything is okay."_ Hitsugaya replied.

Hinamori was standing on a plain outside the academy. The whole academy stood there watching, they were curious who dared to challenge the fifth squad vice-captain. Then a black haired girl walked towards Hinamori. Hinamori was shocked who the challenger was.

"Tomoshibi-chan, what is the meaning of this?" Hinamori asked.

A grin appeared at Tomoshibi's face. "I want to test my power, after all I want to get in the gotei 13 as soon as possible and the only thing to do that is to kill the 5th squad vice-captain."

"But why me?" Hinamori asked.

"Because you're the one who always have to be protected, you're one of the weaklings in the gotei 13 and besides…5th squad vice-captain does sounds good on me."

_"I don't get it…"_ Hinamori was shocked how the nice girl turned out to be one of the cockiest girls she had ever seen. "Why? Why are you so strange? I mean yesterday you were very nice and happy."

"Don't talk. Just draw your sword." Tomoshibi looked at the huge crowd who were looking at her. "I wouldn't stand there if I were you guys. Unless…you want to die." Then she drew her sword and waited until Hinamori would draw her sword, she still refused.

A deadly silence came. They were standing there like stones. Suddenly Tomoshibi disappeared. Hinamori felt reiatsu flowing behind her and swung her sword as a reflex. The swords clashed to each other. Then Hinamori disappeared and Tomoshibi followed her. The students of the academy couldn't see the movements of them, they could only hear the sound of two swords clashing to each other. They decided to see the fight at a safe place.

Matsumoto appeared to the plain outside the academy where she could see the fight. "What's wrong? Hinamori-chan?"

Hinamori appeared in front of Matsumoto. "This girl challenged me for a duel, but I didn't want to, so she decided to kill me." Hinamori disappeared and Tomoshibi swung her sword at Matsumoto. Matsumoto parried Tomoshibi's sword with her own sword.

A grin came on Tomoshibi's face. "If I can't kill Hinamori why not kill the 10th squad vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku?"

Matsumoto looked at Tomoshibi and loathed by the know-it-all speeches of Tomoshibi. Tomoshibi wanted to attack again but Matsumoto parried the sword before Tomoshibi could swing. The sword flew far away from Tomoshibi. She took a few steps away from Matsumoto.

"Just give up. You can't win." Matsumoto smirked.

"Oh…You really think so?" Tomoshibi smirked and she began to glow.

"What the?" Matsumoto was curious what Tomoshibi wanted to do.

"You don't know the ability of my Zanpaktou, do you?" Tomoshibi still smirked and she raised her hand to the direction of her Zanpaktou. "I would be using my Shikai now if I were you."

--

Hinamori was still running from Tomoshibi.

Hinamori turned around. _"That's weird, she doesn't follow me anymore…"_ She realized something and went back to the plain.

--

Back to Matsumoto…

Matsumoto was wondering what Tomoshibi was doing. _"Is she…is she going to use her Shikai? But…how is that possible? I though you could only use your Shikai if you were holding your Zanpaktou…" _

Tomoshibi was still smirking "Hikaru…Taiyoutori!" (Shine…Sun bird!) A beam of light shot out of her hand to her Zanpaktou. It transformed into a purple ribbon of light. She pulled the ribbon so her Zanpaktou would return to her. When she was holding her zanpaktou, it began to shine and eight ribbons shot out of her grip from her sword. She looked at Matsumoto and a grin appeared on her face, "So…do you want to die? Or will you fight with me with your Shikai?"

Matsumoto realized she was serious. She grabbed her sword and yelled: "Unare, Haineko!" (Roar, Ash cat!) Her sword transformed in a bunch of flying ash. With her hand, she controlled the ash and sent it to Tomoshibi. It surrounded her.

"What the?" Tomoshibi started to swing her sword around. _"I can't see anything…"_ She tried to run away but the ash is following her wherever she goes. After a few minutes, she realized that she had some problems with breathing. She coughed and kneeled down. The light of her zanpaktou was putting out. Suddenly the ash around her weakened, she decided to attack. She pointed her zanpaktou to the sun. The light of her zanpaktou slowly recovered and Tomoshibi shot the ribbons to Matsumoto.

Matsumoto was controlling her ash from a distance. Suddenly she was blinded by something. When she got her vision back, she realized that five ribbons caught her. The purple ribbon from Tomoshibi wrapped her hands, feet and her head. Tomoshibi, currently free from Matsumoto's ash was gasping.

"But, how?" Matsumoto asked.

"The ability of the ribbons is to grab the first person who is nearby. You can't control your zanpaktou when you can't move your hands." Tomoshibi explained.

Matsumoto smirked. _"So this is your true ability huh? You're doing good Tomoshibi. Just go on."_

"But now…it's the end for you." She pulled the ribbons tighter and murmured: "Hizashi no kaki..." (Sunlight of the summerseason) The ribbons changed in a path of fire. Matsumoto screamed. Suddenly the ribbons broke and Matsumoto fell. Tomoshibi looked at the one who cut the ribbons from her zanpaktou and with that Tomoshibii's Shikai disappeared.

"Looks like I'm a little late…" a black-haired girl said cold. She got up.

"Heh, little late? You're just in time." Tomoshibi smirked and looked to the top of the buildings.

Hinamori was curious where Tomoshibi looked at and she turned around. She saw Hitsugaya from far away. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

Tomoshibi saw her chance and grabbed Hinamori. She held her sword at Hinamori's throat.

Hitsugaya jumped from building top from building top. When he was at the plain, he shocked. "Hinamori!" At the point he almost landed he drew his sword. "What do you want?" He suddenly saw his lieutenant lying on the ground. "And what did you do to Matsumoto?"

Tomoshibi laughed." Isn't it obvious? The rule is…if you are able to kill a shinigami, you will take his/her function in the gotei 13."

Hitsugaya didn't think this was funny at all. "I swear, if you do anything to Hinamori. I shall kill you, but first I shall kick you in the hospital for hurting Matsumoto so badly."

She held her sword a lot closer to Hinamori's throat than before. "Let her go." Hitsugaya said.

"Hitsugaya-kun. I will be fine. Just go, you don't have any business here." Hinamori said calmly

"Hinamori, it's Hitsugaya-taichou and do you really think I will be running away from such a challenge?"

"I said I didn't have to be saved!" Hinamori yelled

"Do you really think I came here to save you?" Hitsugaya said to Hinamori.

Hinamori was quiet now. She looked offended.

Hitsugaya turned to Tomoshibi "You are afraid of me right? You dare to attack two lieutenants, but not a captain?" he smirked.

"Fine. Then I shall fight with you too." She knocked Hinamori out and threw her away.

Hinamori almost touched the ground but Hitsugaya's quick reflexes caught her and lay her down softly.

"Are you coming?" Tomoshibi asked. Suddenly she felt a big power at her sword. Hitsugaya was attacking her. She parried it with difficulty.

"I warned you!" Hitsugaya yelled and he swung his sword harder this time.

Tomoshibi counterattacked. This time she couldn't hold it anymore and Hitsugaya's sword cut in Tomoshibi's shoulder. Strangely, Tomoshibi still smiled and she replied. "You'll see."

Hitsugaya jumped and she said. "I don't care that you're a student. I'm going to finish this quickly. " He clutched his sword and yelled: "Souten ni zase! Hyourinmaru!" An ice dragon appeared and some clouds were flowing on the sky.

Tomoshibi smirked again and clutched her sword and murmured; "Hikaru…Taiyoutori.." The light and the eight ribbons returned.

Hitsugaya didn't look very surprised.

"You're the first one who isn't surprised to see my shikai. Interesting…" she smirked.

"I expected you had obtained the shikai. You know…your reiatsu isn't so hard to feel." He began to attack. He sent Hyourinmaru at Tomoshibi.

Tomoshibi jumped and dodged it. At least she thought that she dodged it. Suddenly she felt an icy cold at her legs. She looked down and saw that Hitsugaya had wrapped her legs with his chain. She fell on the ground. Tomoshibi sweated and you looked as if she was dying. (Actually she was.)

Hitsugaya had sent his dragon again. She clutched her sword and let her ribbons wrap her legs. She murmured. "Hizashi no kaki..." The ribbons began to change in fire so the ice would melt. She quickly jumped away from the dragon, but when the dragon hit the ground, water spouted everywhere. She froze again. She grabbed her sword again and let the ice melt.

Hitsugaya suddenly smirked. Tomoshibi noticed that. "Why are you smiling?" she said with pain.

The sky went black. It was going to storm. Tomoshibi's zanpaktou's light weakened a lot. Tomoshibi looked at her zanpaktou. "What? Why is this happening?"

"Well if you really want to know, the name of your zanpaktou revealed its weakness. Taiyoutori. Sunbird. It reacts with sunlight." He said cold.

"But that doesn't say anything." Tomoshibi said.

"Ts. Come on. You know-it-all, you knew my name, you should know the ability of my zanpakotu."

"Hyourinmaru. Ice ring. Strongest ice- and snow type zanpaktou. Even controls the wea-." Tomoshibi realized. "Ther…"

"Because there's no sunlight. Your power has weakened. Actually, you could not rely on the light and put more reiatsu in it, since it's kidou-based. However, you just obtained shikai. So you couldn't completely master your shikai."

Tomoshibi shocked. _"What should I do? I can't lose."_

"It's over." Hitsugaya threw the chain. (You know that thing under Hitsugaya's hilt.) It hooked on Tomoshibi's sword. Hitsugaya threw Tomoshibi's sword away. Suddenly the sword got into a lump of ice. The side effect of Hitsugaya's shikai let the sword froze in a lump of ice. Hitsugaya pulled the chain back to him.

_"I guess it's checkmate then, isn't it?" _Tomoshibi thought. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the final blow. Suddenly a male voice called out in her head. _"If it's checkmate, you should always look better. Look if it's really checkmate or not."_ She regained hope.

At the time that Hitsugaya sent his dragon, Tomoshibi preformed a kidou spell. "Hadou #31: Shakkahou!" The red cannonball drove Hitsugaya attention away. (He dodged it)

Tomoshibi didn't really dodge the dragon and froze by the dragon (from her legs till her chest). _"Last chance. Hope it will work."_ Tomoshibi raised her hand at the direction of the lump of ice and put some reiatsu in her hand. _"Please work."_ The zanpaktou began to lighten a bit. It looked like he heard the command. With all her strength, she swung her arm to the direction of Hinamori.

Hitsugaya looked at the sword. Suddenly three ribbons broke out of the ice. One to Tomoshibi ,one to Hinamori and the last one to Hitsugaya.

The ribbon wrapped Hitsugaya's wrist. Hitsugaya didn't bother with that, he rushed at Hinamori. The ribbon was wrapping her waist.

Tomoshibi murmured. "Hizashi no kaki..." The fire let the ice melt of Tomoshibi's body. Hinamori burned; she woke up because pain and she screamed. Hitsugaya stopped rushing at Hinamori because his wrist was starting to burn. He quickly cut the ribbon and cut the ribbon from Hinamori too. Hitsugaya turned around, he dashed to Tomoshibi and stabbed her in the stomach and quickly took his sword back. Blood spouted everywhere. Tomoshibi fell on the ground and Hitsugaya rushed to Hinamori.

"Hinamori! Hinamori!" Hitsugaya softly shook Hinamori. "Hold on!"

Tomoshibi got up with pain and she walked away.

Hitsugaya yelled, "Wait! I'm not finished with you!"

Tomoshibi said with pain:" I should be looking at her before you deal with me" she turned around, but lost the strength to stand and she fell on her knees.

"Hi-Hitsu-Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori whispered, you could tell Hinamori couldn't speak very well.

"Hinamori! Are you okay?" Hitsugaya quickly asked.

"I...I…I just wanted to say. That I didn't mean all the things I said. I said them because…because I didn't want to be a burden to you." Hinamori coughed some blood out.

Hitsugaya shocked. "Baka…" he said. The expression on his face didn't change. "Off course you're not a burden." Hitsugaya stood up with Hinamori in his hands.

"I'm so sorry." Hinamori said.

"Don't say anything." Hitsugaya said. "Just rest and everything will be allright."

Tomoshibi looked at the two and whispered. "My work is done." She clutched her sword and murmured. "Tenpi no ikioi" (sunlight of life) Yellow light shivers collected at the wounds of Hinamori, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Tomoshibi and it slowly healed al the wounds.

"What...What is this?" Hitsugaya stammered.

Tomoshibi whispered. "An ability of my zanpaktou…"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I hope this time the chapter was better than the previous two. Well I kinda want to to say. Tomoshibi is pretty owned by Hitsugaya! Anyway, please review! Tell me, if the chapter was better or something like that! 


	3. Chapter 3: After the fight

**A/N:** I'm slow and I'm sorry about that. xD Oh yeah. A thank you to all my reviewers! D How can I forgot? Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi, the translation is light, star bow and arrow. I know it's very vague xP but really thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** Regular stuff.

* * *

**Previously happened in chapter 2:**

Tomoshibi whispered. "My work is done." She clutched her sword and murmured. "Tenpi no ikioi..." (sunlight of life) Yellow light shivers collected at the wounds of Hinamori, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Tomoshibi and it slowly healed all the wounds.

"What...What is this?" Hitsugaya stammered.

Tomoshibi whispered. "An ability of my zanpaktou…"

* * *

Matsumoto woke up. "What happened?" She looked at her hands and her body. She saw Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Tomoshibi far away. she drew her sword and walked towards them. She saw Hitsugaya lifted his hand up saying that she must stop. "What happened?" Matsumoto asked again. 

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou. It's over." Tomoshibi said.

Matsumoto nodded.

Hitsugaya didn't understand what they were talking about. "What is over? Matsumoto. Explain."

Matsumoto wanted to tell him but Tomoshibi began to explain before she could. "It happened yesterday…"

----------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O---------------------------

**_Flashback._**

_Someone knocked on Matsumoto's door. "Come in."_

_Someone opened the door and bowed to Matsumoto "Hai. Fourth year classman Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi reporting. Nice to meet you Matsumoto-fukutaichou."_

"_Yeah, nice to meet you too, Tomoshibi-chan. The reason I called you is…" Matsumoto paused. "Is because I wanted to ask you something…"_

"_And what is that?" Tomoshibi asked._

"_I saw your papers, that you have achieved your Shikai…" Matsumoto paused._

"_That's true." Tomoshibi nodded._

"_How strong do you guess it is?" Matsumoto asked._

"_I think…vice captain level, I guess…? Most of the shikai are at vice captain level…"_

"_Okay. What I want to ask is…if you can challenge the 5th squad vice-captain Hinamori Momo."_

_Tomoshibi shocked. "Me? Challenge a vice-captain? I just obtained the shikai, I don't know…"_

"_Your zanpaktou's ability…can you name them?"_

"_It can heal the people who have suffered from my sword. That's the only thing I know, but it has more abilities I suppose…"_

"_Good. Well this is the plan: you challenge Hinamori-fukutaichou and I will bring Hitsugaya-taichou and you have to harm Hinamori and-"_

"_Wow. Stop. Sorry, what did you say? If I harm Hinamori-fukutaichou and if Hitsugaya-taichou see it. I will die. You expect me to fight against the 10th squad captain too?" _

"_Well…yes…sort of. I will be there too. Don't worry I have faith in you. Well I was saying, if you harm Hinamori, so bad that she thinks she's going to die…"_

"_So…I have to act like I'm the bad guy?" Tomoshibi asked with a weird face._

"_Yeah, you can stop when you hear Hinamori say sorry to Taichou." Matsumoto smirked._

"_Why not the opposite way?" Tomoshibi asked again._

"_I know my taichou. Do you really think he will say sorry to Hinamori-chan?" Matsumoto laughed._

"_That's true…" Tomoshibi looked at the ground_

"_So you'll do it?" Matsumoto asked._

"_I will…but I have a question…" Tomoshibi began,_

"_Spit it out."_

"_Why did you choose me?" Tomoshibi asked._

"_Because…you are just a vague figure to them and precisely you met them today."_

"_Ow…okay." Tomoshibi turned around. "I shall do my best tomorrow. Good night." She walked out of the room._

**_End of Flashback_**

----------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O---------------------------

"So…you guys set this whole situation up?" Hitsugaya asked very annoyed.

"Well…you can say that." Matsumoto laughed.

It looks like Hitsugaya could explode any second, but he cooled down quickly. He looked at Matsumoto. "Matsumoto. You do the paperwork the whole month and you'll clean the 10th squad division and the 5th squad division."

"But isn't that the 4th squad wo-" Matsumoto was cut off by Hitsugaya.

"That's an order." Hitsugaya said cold.

Matsumoto turned around and smiled: _"That's my taichou…I'm glad things will be alright, but…man…I have to clean that much? Well…it's probably worth it."_

He looked at Tomoshibi now. It scared Tomoshibi. "You did very well…"

Tomoshibi was relieved to hear that the captain of the 10th squad didn't give her a terrible job.

"But" Hitsugaya began again. This caused that Tomoshibi shocked. "If you talk big about this. I will personally slay you. Got that?"

Tomoshibi nodded heavily.

Matsumoto began to smile again. "Come. Let's go to the 10th division headquarters. Hinamori-chan needs some rest."

Hitsugaya forgot that he was still holding Hinamori and he nodded. He got up and carried Hinamori to the 10th division.

Matsumoto said thankful to Tomoshibi: "Thanks for everything. See you!" and she walked with Hitsugaya to the 10th division.

Tomoshibi was left behind and she wondered: _"Why did I even help them? Oh yeah…almost forgot, I can't decline a vice captain's order…"_ she sighed and walked away.

----------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O---------------------------

At the 10th division…

Hinamori slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a worrying Hitsugaya. She got up and realized that she was sitting on a couch at the 10th division headquarters. She looked at Hitsugaya who was sitting on the couch.

"How are you feeling, Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm fine." Hinamori replied. She looked around. "Where am I? And where are Rangiku-san and Tomoshibi?"

A grin appeared on Hitsugaya's face. "Matsumoto is busy at this moment and Tomoshibi is gone."

Hinamori was shocked. "Gone? You mean, you killed her?"

Hitsugaya's grin disappeared. "She's back to the academy."

"But what happened exactly?" Hinamori asked.

Hitsugaya got up. "Just go and rest. I'll get some water for you." He walked away.

"_Is Hitsugaya-kun still mad at me?"_ Hinamori stared at the door. Suddenly she saw Matsumoto cleaning the floor in the hall. "Rangiku-san! What are you doing there?"

Matsumoto looked at Hinamori. "Oh you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just what happened back there?" Hinamori asked.

Matsumoto thought _"If I'm going to tell her that I set this whole thing up she will give me work too, just like taichou. On the second thought…She wouldn't be so cruel…"_

"Rangiku-san?"

"Well…actually…When you passed out. Tomoshibi-chan healed you." Matsumoto said easily.

"But how? I thought she wanted to kill us." Hinamori said confused.

"This was all been set up." Hitsugaya said.

Matsumoto and Hinamori were shocked when they heard the voice behind them.

"What? Been set up? How do you mean?" Hinamori asked.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything.

Matsumoto began to sweat and felt embarrassed: "Well actually…I had a plan…I thought you guys were fighting and it was a coincidence that Tomoshibi's zanpaktou had an ability to heal people who she cuts…"

Hinamori had a feeling that she could faint any moment. She realized the things she said when she though she was going to die. She stood up from the couch and said: "I think I'm going back to my division…" and walked away from the 10th division.

"You and your plans…" Hitsugaya shook his head and he chased after Hinamori.

"Well…It has been successful isn't it?" Matsumoto chuckled. Then she sighed _"I hate cleaning…Wait a sec. Why do I clean? I mean I always run away from work, so why not now?"_ her face began to bright again, she threw the mob away and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" A cold voice came behind Matsumoto.

Matsumoto froze. "Just taking a pause." She said colorfully.

"Go back cleaning, NOW!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Matsumoto ran back to the office and sighed. "He can't keep an eye on me if he chases Hinamori. So actually I don't have to clean" With a happy face she grabbed her sake and began to drink. Suddenly someone popped out of the window.

"Matsu-chan!" A childish voice yelled out from happiness.

"Yachiru-chan? What are you doing here?" Matsumoto asked.

"Hitsu-chan told me that I will get his infinitive candy what he got from Uki-chan, if I would watch over you." Yachiru said happily.

Matusmoto sighed again. "Why do I always end up in these situations?"

----------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O---------------------------

At Hinamori…

Hinamori walked slowly to her division. _"I can't believe it. I made a big fool of myself in front of Hitsugaya-kun. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_ She hit her head with her hand palm. Suddenly she felt very dizzy and waddled through the road. "This is bad." She murmured and she looked for something to grab on to. She grabbed the first thing she could find, it was soft and it felt very warm.

"Oi Hinamori. Daijoubu-ka?" Hitsugaya asked. He looked at Hinamori concerned.

Hinamori tried to say something but it looked like that she was bouncing in two dimensions, she was too dizzy to say something.

"Hinamori?" He looked at Hinamori again. He suddenly felt that Hinamori's grip loosened and began to fall. Hitsugaya quickly grabbed her and took her in his arms. He ran with her to the fourth division headquarters.

He stormed into the fourth division headquarters. "Oi! Where is Unohana?" He asked a boy at the fourth division.

"She's at her office. Shall I treat her? " The boy asked.

Hitsugaya ignored the boy's offer. He ran to Unohana's office and stormed to her office. Unohana was surprised to see the 10th squad captain with the fifth squad vice-captain in his arms.

She brought immediately Hinamori to a bed and treated her.

----------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O---------------------------

After a while…

"What's wrong with her?" Hitsugaya asked.

"She's just exhausted. She didn't sleep well lately and her reiatsu is very unstable." Unohana explained.

Hitsugaya nodded. "That's great."

"Mind if I ask you a question, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Unohana asked.

"Go ahead." Hitsugaya said.

"Who did she just fight with in this morning?"

Hitsugaya didn't say anything. After a minute, he said: "A fourth year classman. Tomoshibii Hoshiyumi…"

Unohana didn't say anything. She was thoughtful as usual. Giving Hitsugaya the time.

"Did…did the fight do something to her condition?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It only weakened her. It's not very threatening." Unohana explained.

"I understand." He walked away, but stopped at the door and murmured "Arigatou." Then he left the fourth squad captain and the fifth squad vice-captain.

----------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O---------------------------

He stopped by at the academy training grounds. He met with the fourth class. The students were surprised.

"Hitsugaya-taichou? What are you doing here?" The teacher asked.

"Just watching…" Hitsugaya said.

The teacher nodded. The students were nervous.

"Come on. There nothing to be nervous about. Do your best. Maybe you could be promoted to the gotei 13." The teacher chuckled.

Everybody looked like the teacher was kidding them. They knew there's no way to be promoted by one recommending from a captain. It has to be six or seven at least.

The teacher stopped with smirking and said. "Alright then. Let's begin. Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi."

"Hai." Tomoshibi replied. She didn't dare to look at Hitsugaya.

"Who want to fight against Tomoshibi?" The teacher asked. The students took a few steps backwards. Except one boy…

"Hinotama Kokuei." The teacher smirked. "Come forward you two."

They obeyed the teacher and were facing each other now.

"Once again huh?" Tomoshibi smiled.

"Hmph…" Hinotama said back

The teacher looked at his notebook. "I understand you two have obtained the shikai? Too bad for you two, The lesson for today is to duel with only a sword. So…" He picked two wooden swords and threw it to them and they began to fight.

Hitsugaya was surprised. _"What did he just say? They both have obtained the shikai? Interesting…"_

After the lesson was done, he asked the teacher about something. "Who have obtained the shikai in the 4th class?"

The teacher looked at his notebook. "Only Hinotama Kokuei and Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi, but they just obtained the shikai. It was wonderful, they obtained shikai at the same moment." He replied. "They probably will be accepted by the gotei 13."

Hitsugaya nodded and he walked away. He had a feeling he would meet them again.

----------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O---------------------------

The next week at the captain's meeting...

"As you guys know, there are two 4th class students who obtained shikai…" Yamamoto began.

The captains remained silent.

"I want to test them. Lately we have a lack of good officers in the gotei 13 " He said.

Ukitake turned to Hitsugaya. "You have fought with Tomoshibi right? How did she fight? Which level do you guess she is?"

"Her level is probably vice-captain level." Hitsugaya answered.

"Vice-captain level? A 4th year classman?" Sunshui was surprised.

"Enough. Let the commander finish his speech" Soi fong snapped.

Everyone listened.

"Ahum. We are going to assume that they are around…third seat level. My decision is that they will fight against two third seat officers."

"Are you going to assume that they would kill each other?" Ukitake asked.

"Their choice is…kill each other or let someone give up" Byakuya answered.

"Who are those two third seat officers?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Because the two divisions need some backup, they are selected. It's the third seat officers in the 10th division and the 5th division…" Yamamoto replied.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4: New recruits

**A/N:** Everybody, thank you so much for reviewing and adding my story to their favorites and setting them in the alert list!

**Disclaimer:** The same thing…

* * *

**(White)**

Hinamori was pulling at Yumi "No don't go! You don't have to go!"

Yumi pulled back. "Let me go, I really have to…" She pushed Hinamori. She fell on the ground. "Ouch!" Yumi looked concerned to Hinamori.

Hitsugaya ran to Hinamori, looking if she was okay. "Why did you do that?" Hitsugaya snapped.

Yumi looked the other way and tried to hide her concerns for Hinamori. "Don't follow me. Just go away. You were never my friends, only nuisances." Ayumi said cold.

Hinamori was shocked. She just couldn't believe that the girl suddenly changed from personality.

Hitsugaya helped Hinamori to get up. "I never considered you as a friend, Ayumi…" Hitsugaya said coldly.

"Why do you even bother? Just go away. I have my own life." Yumi turned around and took a few steps.

Hinamori's eyes withered. "Why? You were so nice. Why don't you want to be friends anymore?"

Yumi stopped. "Baka…I just wanted to protect my friends…" she murmured and a tear dropped from her eyes. She turned around and dashed towards Hinamori with a sword. Hitsugaya jumped in front of Hinamori and grabbed the sword from Ayumi.

The last thing Hinamori saw was an elbow from someone. After that, it went all black…

**(White)**

--------------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------------------------

Hinamori woke up. She noticed that she was lying in the fourth division's bed. She sat on the bed now and looked at the door. Suddenly Hitsugaya walked in the room. He didn't expect Hinamori was awake and by the way, she was staring at him. His face began to glow.

"Hitsugaya-kun…what are you doing?" Hinamori blushed and turned her head the other way.

Hitsugaya leaned to the door. (Same pose as in episode 63) "Seeing you. Is that illegal?" Hitsugaya tried to act cool.

"No, off course not." Hinamori said quietly.

Hitsugaya walked to Hinamori. "How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I was tired I think… Hitsugaya-kun, do you know who brought me here?" She looked at Hitsugaya again.

Hitsugaya didn't know what to say and turned around. "That's none of your business. The most important thing is that you are feeling okay now." He walked away. At the door he stopped. "Take care," He said friendly and with that, he walked away.

Hinamori didn't hear Hitsugaya's friendly tone in a long time. She looked at the door again and saw Unohana walked in the room.

"How are you feeling, Hinamori-fukutaichou?" Unohana asked friendly.

"I'm fine." Hinamori replied.

"You know… you're lucky that Hitsugaya-taichou is so worried about you. He even carried you here." Unohana smiled.

"Heeeh! He…He carried me?" Hinamori was surprised.

Unohana nodded. "Well, just sleep well and take care of yourself. Bye." Unohana walked out the room.

"_He…carried me, but I'm so heavy."_ Hinamori blushed by the thought that Hitsugaya was carrying her. She shook her head. _"I am so embarrassed!"_

--------------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------------------------

Somewhere else…

Hitsugaya returned to his office and saw Matsumoto lying on the floor exhausted and a happy Yachiru jumping on Matsumoto.

"Aah! Hitsu-chan!" Yachiru said happily

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" Hitsugaya said angry.

Yachiru jumped hyperactively. "Matsu-chan did her work well and she even played with me too!" Yachiru said.

"That's good." Hitsugaya replied with a grin on his face. He walked to his closet and got a big pack of candy. He walked with it towards Yachiru and pushed it in her hands. "Here. Have fun with it. Now go out of my division." Hitsugaya said coldly.

"Yeej!" Yachiru ran out of the division.

Hitsugaya walked to Matsumoto and kneeled next to her. "Oi…Wake up already. She's gone."

Matsumoto opened her eyes. "How did you know?"

"Baka…I know you for a long time. I know when you are sleeping or when you pretend to sleep."

"But it was so awful. She pushed and pushed me to clean and make paperwork. She poked me! Everywhere! Please taichou…"

Hitsugaya smirked. "Baka. That is your punishment. I know that you don't have enough discipline to do all the paperwork and cleaning."

"I can! Just don't let her look after me anymore." Matsumoto begged.

"Don't worry. You've heard it somewhere that there's a possibility that a new recruit will come to this division." Hitsugaya said calmly. He got up, so did Matsumoto.

"Really? Who is it?" Matsumoto's mood has been changed from sad to happy again.

"Hinotama Kokuei or Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi."

"But that's great! I hope that Tomoshibi-chan comes to our division!" Matsumoto said happily. "But who is the other division?"

"The third seat officer of the 5th division has to fight one of them."

"That's great too. Tomoshibi-chan could be going there too. Then she is with Hinamori! So… who is this Hinotama?" Matsumoto asked.

"I don't' really know…"

"When does this…tournament will happen?" Matsumoto asked.

"I think…tomorrow morning." Hitsugaya answered.

Matsumoto nodded. After a while, Matsumoto yawned. "I'm going to sleep, I don't want to miss the tournament." Matsumoto winked by saying the word tournament.

"Good night." Hitsugaya walked away.

Matsumoto smiled_. "I knew she would come to the gotei 13!" _She jumped and walked to her room.

--------------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------------------------

The next morning…

All captains and vice-captains gathered to see the selection,

"The decision has made. Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi has to fight with the 10th squad third officer. That makes Hinotama Kokuei fight with the 5th squad third officer." Yamamoto announced.

The first battle was between Tomoshibi and the 10th squad officer. People were amazed by her Shikai and were very interested in the battle. The officer gave up when she had strangled him with her ribbons and threatened to burn his flesh.

The second battle of Hinotama and the fifth squad officer went quick. Hinotama didn't hesitate at all and started his Shikai immediately. His shikai is a big shadow who can infiltrate someone's body and curse it or poison it. With his zanpaktou, he infiltrated the officer's body and without hesitating, he finished the officer.

The crowd was surprised by the strength of these two academy students. Yamamoto asked for silence and said: "The rules are the rules. These two academy students will take the places from the previous rank of the officers. So, Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi will be the 10th squad third officer and Hinotama Kokuei will be the 5th squad third officer."

The captains and the vice captains walked away. Except Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Hinamori, they were congratulating Tomoshibi and Hinotama.

"Congratulations! Tomoshibi-chan, I knew you would come to our division." Matsumoto said happily.

"Yeah…Congratulations." Hitsugaya said coldly.

Hinamori congratulated Hinotama.

"My name is Hinamori Momo, Vice-captain of the 5th squad. Pleasure to work with you."

Hinotama stared at Hinamori. Then suddenly he kneeled before Hinamori and took her hand en kissed it. Hitsugaya exploded, Matsumoto and Tomoshibi shocked. Hinamori's face colored red and she blushed heavily. "Pleasure to work with you too. I'm really looking forward to our relationship." Hinotama answered.

Hitsugaya exploded once again by the word "relationship". "Just who do you think you are?!" He smacked Hinotama's hand away.

Hinotama just smirked and then he walked away. He whispered when he walked by Hinamori. "I'm really looking forward when you return to our division. Hinamori-hime"

Hitsugaya was still mad at Hinotama. "Just. Unbelievable."

Matsumoto asked Tomoshibi: "Has he always been like this?"

"This is the first time I saw him like this. I think, if he can tear something away from someone, he will do that." Tomoshibi replied.

Hinamori just stared at the ground still blushing. _"What happened? Why am I so nervous? I hate it when I'm blushing. I'm so weak if it is about gentlemen."_

"Hinamori? Are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hinamori nodded. "Uh-huh. Just I didn't expect that from someone I just met."

"Hinamori. I don't want you to go to your division now." Hitsugaya said concerned.

Hinamori nodded "It's okay."

Hitsugaya was surprised that Hinamori said that. She always was the one who dared to speak against Hitsugaya.

"So…Tomoshibi?" Matsumoto asked.

"What is it, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" Tomoshibi asked.

"First of all, just call me Rangiku or something and second…Let's throw a party! Just for us." Matsumoto shouted happily.

"That's a great idea, Matsumoto-san! Come let's go we have to buy a lot of things!" Tomoshibi said happily and ran away with Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked surprised at the two girls who ran to the store.

"Unbelievable. They are friends by first sight." Hitsugaya said randomly.

"You know. Tomoshibi's personality does like Rangiku-san's." Hinamori chuckled.

Once again, it was quiet. Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori. "Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked.

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. "I know just the place where we could go." Hinamori smiled.

"_I didn't saw that in a long time." _He stared at Hinamori with a smile. Hinamori dragged Hitsugaya to a place.

--------------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------------------------

After a long time of dragging they arrived by their old home.

"Obaa-san!" Hinamori yelled from happiness.

An old woman stood outside, doing the laundry. She wondered who called her and she walked to Hinamori and Hitsugaya.

"Who's there?" The old woman asked. She looked carefully at Hinamori.

"Obaa-san don't you recognize me?" Hinamori asked.

"Not really. Just go away, you have nothing to do here." She snapped.

"How could you not recognize us?" Hitsugaya asked.

The old woman looked carefully at Hitsugaya. "Who are you?"

"It's us, obaa-san. Momo-chan and Shirou-chan." Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya was annoyed now. "I told you don't call me Shirou-chan."

"Oh, I see it now. Momo-chan, Shirou-chan, you both are changed." The woman hugged the two. "You two have grown, Shirou-chan your eyes are bigger now and oh, am I clear what I'm seeing? You are the 10th squad captain?"

"Yeah I suppose." Hitsugaya kept his serious look.

"And Momo-chan, you are a grown up now and you're so beautiful." The woman began to cry from happiness. She saw the sign on her left shoulder. "Oh my. You're the vice captain of the fifth squad. Congratulations both of you. I'm so proud of both of you."

"Arigatou obaa-san." Hinamori smiled. "We are happy to see you again."

Hitsugaya mumbled. "So I didn't grow up?" Suddenly he felt a soft hit from Hinamori. He said quickly something. "Yeah, we are really happy to see you again."

"And I am too. Come inside I will make some cookies for you two." The woman said happily.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya followed the woman. She brought them in the house.

"Wow it didn't change at all." Hitsugaya looked around.

"Yeah I agree with you." Hinamori said. She looked at the closet and saw a little doll, she picked it up. "Hinata…You still have her?"

"Yes off course. I didn't throw anything away what belonged to you. Do you want to take it with you?" The woman said when she was making the dough.

"Come on. Hinamori, what will the gotei 13 say if you would bring that doll with you? I mean you are a vice-captain, not a little girl." Hitsugaya said.

"I will take her with me if I want." She put Hinata back in the closet. "Don't you have something to bring with you?"

"Absolutely nothing." Hitsugaya wrapped his arms.

"Shirou-chan, are you sure? Don't you want to bring your diary?" The woman said.

"Did I have a dairy?" He asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember? There was a time you liked to write it in it. That was in the time that girl appeared. Uhm…what was her name again? Ah Yumi-chan."

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were interested now. "Do you know where she went?" Hinamori asked.

"I forgot. She left at the time that you two were unconscious. I didn't know if it was that you two were beaten up, or something."

"The dream…" Hinamori mumbled.

"Where did I leave my dairy?" Hitsugaya asked_. "God. That's just sick. I **kept **a dairy."_

"In the little box at the place where you used to sleep." The woman put the cookies in the oven.

Hitsugaya walked towards the little box in his room. He opened it but saw nothing only a letter…Hinamori grabbed it and read it.

"**I'm sorry that I took your dairy. I'm sorry I was so rude against you two. Just forget about me and go on with your lives. Don't look for me. ---- Sincerely Ayumi."**

"Well…that doesn't help at all…" Hitsugaya murmured. He put the letter in his yukata and got up.

"Just forget it. We are here for having fun." Hinamori said with a happy face.

"The cookies are ready about half an hour. Do you want some watermelon?" The old woman asked.

"Really? Thanks a lot. We'd love to." Hinamori said.

The old woman gave a big watermelon and a knife to Hitsugaya. "Come let's go eat outside." He said.

Hinamori nodded and followed Hitsugaya outside. They sat on the usual place (the place where they ate watermelons in episode 46) Hinamori grabbed the knife and the watermelon and wanted to slice the watermelon in pieces, but Hitsugaya stopped her and grabbed the knife.

"I shall slice it." He said.

"No I shall do it." Hinamori said. She pulled the knife towards her, but then Hitsugaya did that too. Hinamori pulled it harder, that made Hitsugaya do that too. Suddenly when Hinamori wanted to pull it again. She accidentally cut herself. "Auw!"

Hitsugaya shocked and grabbed Hinamori's hand. "I'm sorry."

Hinamori wanted to take her hand away. "I'm fine."

Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori's hand again. "Don't act so though. You're bleeding." He put his hand on Hinamori's hand and a green light appeared.

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya who was healing her hand with kidou. She felt a warm feeling in her hand. _"Why does it seem that Hitsugaya-kun's hands are so warm? It feels like I'm happy all the time." _

Hitsugaya finished with healing her. "So. That would stop the bleeding."

"Arigatou, Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori smiled.

"Don't call me Hitsugaya-kun." Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"Who cares? It's not that we are in Seireitei."

"You have to learn not to call me Hitsugaya-kun." Hitsugaya grinned.

Hinamori didn't answer it. "Come let's eat some watermelon."

Hitsugaya sliced the watermelon in pieces and they picked a watermelon to eat.

"I liked the old times." Hinamori said.

"Yeah, sometimes I miss them too."

"Don't you remember that time you spit watermelon seeds at me when we were eating watermelon?" Hinamori laughed.

"How could I not forget? Sometimes I forget how childish I was…" Hitsugaya sighed.

"I didn't think, it was childish." Hinamori said.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Then Hinamori took a big bite in the watermelon and spitted watermelon seeds at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori mad. "What did you do that for?"

"I have always wanted to do that!" Hinamori laughed.

Hitsugaya was annoyed. "Well you can't make me do that too."

"Oh, are you sure?" Hinamori chuckled. She took a big bite and spitted watermelon seeds at Hitsugaya again.

"I'm warning you Hinamori. If I spit watermelon seeds at you. It will hurt a lot." Hitsugaya warned her.

"Why? Because you are captain level? That doesn't matter, it's about the fun." Hinamori laughed and spitted watermelon seeds again.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Hitsugaya took a big bite in the watermelon and spitted at Hinamori. She just laughed. It was a matter of time or they held a watermelon seed spitting contest.

The old woman looked outside. Seeing the two were having serious fun. She put the cookies in two paper bags and she did her own thing again.

After the spitting contest, they went inside the house again. "Gomen nasai, we forgot the time." Hinamori bowed and apologized.

The old woman smiled. "It's okay. Here." She handled the paper bags to Hinamori and Hitsugaya. "These are for the two of you. It was fun to see you guys again. Bye bye." She waved. When Hitsugaya was walking out the door, she whispered: "Take care of Hinamori"

Hitsugaya nodded and walked away.

The old woman looked at the two walking away. _"They would be a great couple…"_

--------------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------------------------

Hinamori and Hitsugaya walked back to Seireitei. It was sunset now.

"I had fun today." Hinamori smiled.

"That's good." Hitsugaya chuckled.

"Didn't you have fun today?" Hinamori asked.

"Fun? Captains don't have fun." He grinned.

Hinamori just smiled. She knew that Hitsugaya didn't like to say something was fun.

--------------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------------------------

They returned to the 10th divisions headquarters. Where they met Matsumoto and Tomoshibi. Both happier than ever.

"Good evening" They shouted in choir.

Hinamori recoiled from the two. "G-Good evening." Hinamori said hesitating.

"Humph." Hitsugaya replied.

"The party can begin soon. Hinamori-chan do you want to join us?" Matsumoto asked.

Hinamori nodded. "Off course."

They chatted a while. Suddenly Kira and Renji walked by.

"Eh, what are you three doing?" Renji asked.

"We are having a party." Matsumoto replied.

"You call this a party? I don't think so." Renji pointed at the direction where Hitsugaya was doing his paperwork.

"Hey. Why don't you two come too?" Tomoshibi smiled.

"We'd love to." Kira smiled.

Well, the evening ended in a drunken mess. Except for Hinamori, Hitsugaya and Tomoshibi. Tomoshibi didn't drink alcohol, Hitsugaya didn't drink alcohol too and he had forbidden Hinamori to drink sake. Matsumoto had fallen asleep and the not-drunken group brought Kira and Renji back to their division.

On their way back. Hitsugaya escorted Hinamori to her division, where they met a guy they wish they had never met. Hinotama Kokuei was standing in front of the fifth division headquarters.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5: A group appears

**A/N:** I know I know the 4th chapter was a little… not officially. I mean I wasn't really sure if something like that would happen…like having a sort of tournament…I discovered that Tomoshibii is not good. It has to be Tomoshibi. My apologies.

Just another thing...I got some... criticism about chapter 2...I don't like chapter 2 either, I will respond to the review I got.

**Here is the review:** Wtf -.-' You asshole, You made Hitsugaya's Power a piece of shit.

This Tomo-baka can never match the power of Hitsugaya's Bankai powers so don't update anymore you worthless shit. That's why people won't review in the story. Because your story is Piece o' Crap.

I don't care the bullshit even if you respond or not you nigger

**My answer: **first of all, he didn't use his bankai, second I mean the fight was just a few minutes, I mean, Tomoshibi had more trouble with him than Hitsugaya had with her. Thirth, you can join the not-reviewers. If you don't like this story, don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach.

* * *

**Previously in chapter 4:**

On their way back, Hitsugaya escorted Hinamori to her division, where they met a guy they wish they had never met. Hinotama Kokuei was standing in front of the 5th division headquarters.

* * *

"Milady, where have you been? I've been waiting for you." Hinotama said. 

Hitsugaya stood before Hinamori like he was going to protect her. "Thank you, but you shouldn't." Hinamori answered. Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya and Tomoshibi. "Thank you for the party. It was fun, I see you guys later." She walked to her room. Hinotama wanted to walk with Hinamori but Hitsugaya said:

"If you dare to do something to her. I will not forgive you." He threatened.

"Who are you supposed to be, her boyfriend?" Hinotama grinned.

"No, but I you harm her I will not forgive you." Hitsugaya snapped at Hinotama.

"So where are you afraid of? If she likes me. Then you can't force her not to be my girlfriend." He smirked even more.

That does it. He wanted to hit him, but Tomoshibi grabbed Hinotama away from Hitsugaya.

"I agree with my captain. If you do anything to Hinamori-fukutaichou. You will get some serious problems." Tomoshibi said coldly.

"Tomoshibi! Stay out of this! This is none of your business." Hitsugaya ordered

Tomoshibi didn't respond and was still focused on Hinotama.

"Come on, Hoshiyumi. You know me, I love to flirt." Hinotama smiled.

"_Because_ I know you, I will not forgive you if you do something to her." Tomoshibi threatened.

"Wow chill, Hoshiyumi. Why do you even bother? You barely know her. You almost kill her didn't you?" He smirked.

Tomoshibi didn't respond. "I know her better than you. You haven't noticed it but she doesn't have interests in you." She said cold.

"Hoshiyumi…you'll never learn, do you? She is just playing hard to get and besides I love girls who are playing hard to get." He shook his head.

Hitsugaya was now really mad, but he remained silent

Tomoshibi pushed Hinotama away. "Go to your room. I don't want to see your face again with Hinamori."

He smirked again, then he turned around and walked to his room.

Hitsugaya turned around and walked away. "Tomoshibi, come."

Tomoshibi obeyed Hitsugaya and walked with him.

--------------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------------------------

After a while, Hitsugaya broke the silence. "If I give you an order, you must obey it."

"I just obeyed you, taichou." Tomoshibi said calmly.

"If I say it's not your business. It's not your business."

Tomoshibi realized what he said. She looked the other way. "You have no idea…" She murmured.

"What did you say?" Hitsugaya asked.

"That it won't happen again." She corrected herself.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything and just walked to his headquarters, Tomoshibii just followed him. At the headquarters he stopped at a room.

"Here is your room." He said.

Tomoshibi bowed "Arigatou."

He left Tomoshibi behind and walked to his own room. He closed the door of his room and he sighed. _"I really have to keep an eye on Hinamori. That Hinotama guy has a dark aura, but…I wonder…what's wrong with Tomoshibi?"_

He walked to his table and saw a letter. He opened it and he saw a picture with Hinamori laughing with watermelon seeds around her mouth and he saw himself looking irritated at Hinamori who was spitting watermelon at him. He looked at the back of the picture. There was something written:

"**_Obaa-san made this picture while we were outside eating watermelon. I'm giving this to you. I haven't got so much fun in a long time. Thank you for this day.----- Hinamori."_**

He looked at the picture again and he chuckled. Then he put the picture in a frame and went to bed.

-------O-o-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-o-O---------

The next day.

Matsumoto woke up in the 10th division's office. She got up and looked around. She has got the same feeling again as always when she woke up after a drunken night: very happy, she had an feeling that she didn't have any problems. She walked to the window and the sun lights shined on her face.

Suddenly the door opened. Matsumoto looked at the person who stood at the door. It was Tomoshibi.

"Good morning!" Tomoshibi waved happily.

"Hello." Matsumoto replied.

"How are you feeling? You drank a lot yesterday…" Tomoshibi asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Better than normal." Matsumoto said happily.

Suddenly Hitsugaya appeared behind Tomoshibi. "Matsumoto. That's great you're up." Hitsugaya smirked.

Tomoshibi shocked.

"What, why are you smirking?" Matsumoto asked and looked at her captain surprised.

"Did you forget? Your punishment? Or maybe I should call Yachiru..."

"NO! I will do it myself!" Matsumoto rushed to the paperwork.

Tomoshibi looked at Matsumoto with an question mark above her head. "Uhm...what happened?"

"There are things that you don't have to know." Hitsugaya said.

"Ah. Tomoshibi-chan you're just in time." Matsumoto said while she was writing on the paperwork.

"For...what?" Tomoshibi asked

"For helping me by my punishment. You know, you are responsible for my punishment too." Matsumoto said calmly.

Tomoshibi sighed. "Alright. What can I do?"

Matsumoto pointed at the bucket with the mop in the corner. "You can clean the headquarters."

Tomoshibi shocked by the sight of the bucket en the mop. "I came her to be a shinigami, but I end up as an cleaner..." She sighed.

Hitsugaya looked with his serious face at Tomoshibi. "Matsumoto wanted you to come so you could help her with her punishment." He smirked.

Tomoshibi sighed again. "I'm first officer and the first thing I do as a first officer is to clean the whole headquarters."

Hitsugaya looked at the two. He grinned. He loved to see his subordinates suffer like this.

Tomoshibi grabbed the mop and the bucket and sighed again. She filled the bucket with water and soap and was planning to walk out of the office, but Hitsugaya stopped her.

"How good do you know Hinotama?" He asked.

"From the first grade I've known him." Tomoshibi answered seriously.

"How is he?" He asked.

"I would keep an eye on him if I were you. He loves to tear important things away from people and he loves to chase girls. His favorites are the shy, nice and peacefully girls." She explained.

"Dammit..." Hitsugaya cursed himself. He pulled himself together. "Go on with your work."

"Hai." And she walked out the door.

"Well taichou. I should be rushing now." Matsumoto smirked.

Hitsugaya glared at Matsumoto. "None of your business, baka. I'm going now. To walk!" and he walked out of the division.

Matsumoto smirked. "Yeah, you always say that, but sooner or later I will see you two together."

---------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------

Hitsugaya walked by the 5th division headquarters and saw the office. He saw Hinamori sitting at her desk and doing her paperwork. It made him smile, suddenly he saw Hinotama appeared at Hinamori. She looked friendly as always. even to Hinotama. His smile disappeared and he walked into the headquarters. He was on his way to the office.

---------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------

Hinamori was doing her paperwork when suddenly someone lay a cup of tea on her desk. She looked at the person. It was Hinotama.

"Here is some tea milady.'' Hinotama said.

Hinamori just flinched by the word: Milady. "Thank you, but Hinotama please don''t call me milady." Hinamori said friendly.

"Then how do you want me to call you? Princess, beautiful? Or..." Hinotama was cut off by a voice from behind.

"Just call her how she must be called." Hitsugaya said cold.

"Hello Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said happily. You could hear a sign of relief in her voice that Hitsugaya came.

Hinotama turned to Hitsugaya and glared at him. "So how must she called?" He asked.

"You know how she must be called. That's Hinamori-fukutaichou for you." He said annoyed.

Hinotama looked annoyed. "Hmph...I will do other things now. I will eventually return to you. Hinamori-_fukutaichou._" He said and he walked away, but first he had to glare to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya glared to him deadly too. Then he turned around to Hinamori and he was annoyed again. "Why can't you say anything to him that you hate that flirting?"

"I was saying a thing about that "milady" thing, but ehm...thanks anyway for...you know." She said.

"Hmph, it was nothing..." He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. If he bothers you again, just tell me. I will handle that."

Hinamori smiled. "Don't worry I can take care of myself." She began to write again on the paperwork.

Hitsugaya looked the paperwork, who was by the way too much for one person. "Oi, shall I help you with your paperwork?"

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya and smiled. "I've got so much paperwork because I didn't got the chance to do it since we were busy lately."

"That wasn't my question. Shall I help you with it?" Hitsugaya asked annoyed.

"No that isn't necessary, Hitsugaya-kun. I mean you always help with doing my paperwork. Sometimes it seems like you are the fifth division captain." Hinamori said with a big smile.

"You dummy head, I'm your friend. Off course I'm supposed to help with problems." He said. Then he walked to the desk. "Could you move your chair a little to the left?"

Hinamori moved her chair as a reflex a little to the left. "Hitsugaya-kun, what are you doing?"

Hitsugaya grabbed a pencil and some paperwork. "Whoah! How can one person finish this paperwork. It's just too much." He sighed "Well I suppose I have to do it." And he began with the paperwork.

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

Hitsugaya stared at Hinamori. "Oi...what are you going to do? I'm not doing al the paperwork, so don't be so lazy and do your paperwork. Don't say you're starting to be like Matsumoto do you?" Hitsugaya said.

"What? You are always comparing me with Rangiku-san, so I'm going to be like Rangiku-san." Hinamori said.

"Oi...I didn't mean _that_. You are taking things way too seriously." Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"Hahahahaha, you get annoyed too quick." Hinamori laughed.

"Oi! Just go and work we haven't got all day." Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori just laughed at the background and Hitsugaya tried to stop it, but it didn't work.

---------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------

At the 10th division...

"You're not serious!" Tomoshibi yelled. "I thought you cleaned it two days ago, but why is it so dirty? What is this icky sticky stuff?" Tomoshibi held the mop in front of Matsumoto, who was still sitting in front of the desk doing her paperwork.

Matsumoto jumped from her chair from disgust. "Are you out of your mind?! Don't hold something discusting like a mop in front of my nose!"

Tomoshibi laughed and a sweat drop of embarrassment leaked from her head. "Gomen, gomen. I didn't do it on purpose. I think I carried away a little."

Matsumoto glared at Tomoshibi for a few seconds, then she laughed again. "Anyway. What do you think of the gotei 13?"

Tomoshibi put the mop down and was in a deep thought. Then she answered. "Actually...I didn't met so many captains, vice captains and seated officers, although I know some relationships in the gotei 13..."

"Like?" Matsumoto smiled.

"Like a lot of boys like you." She smiled. Matsumoto smiled back.

"Well...that's the art isn't it?" She winked.

"Hahahah and..." Tomoshibi began.

Matsumoto knew there was more. "And?" she asked.

Tomoshibi looked around looking if there's someone else standing to eavesdropping. When she was certain that there wasn't anyone eavesdropping, she continued. "Taichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou definitely have some relationship with each other."

"Just as I thought. I knew I wasn't the only one." Matsumoto said happily.

"They may be just normal friends! Best friends or something like that..." Tomoshibi said.

Matsumoto shook her head. "You have to learn a lot of things, Tomoshibi-chan...everyone can see that the relationship with Taichou and Hinamori-chan is about _love_."

Tomoshibi made some signs to Matsumoto to stop, but it was too late. Someone yelled at her.

"Matsumoto! You bastard. Don't gossip about me when I'm not here." Hitsugaya yelled.

"But taichou we were just discussing." Matsumoto said happily.

"Yeah...Taichou? What have you done today? I haven't seen you all day..." Tomoshibi wondered.

"Once again, None of your business." Hitsugaya said coldly.

Tomoshibi shut her mouth. Maybe sometimes she really let herself carried away...

Matsumoto decided to try too. "What have you done today, taichou?" she asked. She walked to her captain and smelled the atmosphere there. "Oh, I have you this time, taichou!"

Hitsugaya didn't know what Matsumoto was talking about. "What are you talking about?" he asked annoyed.

"The smell around you...It's sweet and I've smelled it before..." She smirked. "This smell belongs to Hinamori-chan!" she called out.

Hitsugaya's face turned red. "Hmph. So what?"

"What have you done with Hinamori-chan? Did you two finally had an official date?" She asked.

"Out! Out of the office!" He yelled. Matsumoto ran out of the office. Hitsugaya turned to Tomoshibi. Tomoshibi became scared and ran out of the office too and there he stood, alone in the 10th division headquarters.

He sighed. _"That Matsumoto..Always irritating me..."_

--------------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------------------------

_**Flashback**_

_Hinamori and Hitsugaya were doing the paperwork when Hitsugaya stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom."_

_Hinamori nodded. "Oh, okay." She looked around._

_When he was on his way back to Hinamori, he heard things fell on the ground an rushed to Hinamori. He saw Hinamori petrified. "Hinamori. What's wrong?" He asked._

_Suddenly Hitsugaya saw something, a snake was wrapping her arm. _

_Hitsugaya looked at the snake and realized that it was nothing really. "Hinamori, You are a vice captain, you're not afraid of any snake?" he said annoyed._

"_Don't make fun of me now. It isn't funny. Please get this thing out of here, but be careful. It may be poisonous." Hinamori said concerned._

"_Don't worry." Hitsugaya said. He walked towards the snake, let it crawl over his arm and brought it outside. When he returned to Hinamori, Hinamori embraced him. He didn't know how to react. I mean if Matsumoto embraced him, he would immediately pushed her away, but she wasn't Matsumoto..._

"_Oh, thank you Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said. Then she realized what she was doing and let him go. "Oh, I'm really sorry. I don't know what's got into me..." she apoiogized._

"_Hmph." He looked at the other way. "Come on, let's go on with our work." He sat again._

_Hinamori blushed at the thought that she actually hugged Hitsugaya. Then she smiled and sat next to Hitsugaya again. She looked at the paper and looked surprised. "Hitsugaya-kun, why is this paper lying here?" _

_Hitsugaya read the paper and slowly he got annoyed again. The letter was saying:_

"**_Well...Looks like we did a great job. ;) You two are the perfect couple. Expect more of our actions. We meet again. -------Sakuras of love."_**

"_What does it say?" Hinamori asked. "I don't understand it well..."_

"_It's nothing." Hitsugaya said. _

"_Oh. Okay..." _

_**End of flashback**_

--------------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------------------------

"_First those dreams. Then that bastard Hinotama shows up. Now that group "Sakuras of love". Just how complicated can it get?"_ Hitsugaya thought. "Wait..." He got annoyed again. _"The group "Sakuras of love"...The group who are trying to bring Hinamori and I together...No other than Matsumoto and Tomoshibi...Those bastards, tomorrow they will see. The punishments are going to be worse." _He smirked and he walked out of his office, on his way to his room.

"_Not that I really mind the whole thing of setting me up..."

* * *

_

**A/N:** So here's chapter 5. Sorry if it gets too complicated. I mean there are so much of these jealousy stories, so I wanted some difference...I hope you enjoy it. Please review! (Oh yeah, another thing. I don't mind if you give some comments about my story like: "Actually I didn't really like that andso." Then maybe I would be able to change something about that part. If you really want to flame me. Please don't. If you don't like my story...just don't read it. Not only is it with this story, but other stories too. If you don't like the story, just don't read it.)


	6. Chapter 6: The punishment

**A/N:** Thanks everybody for being so helpful (and for reviewing!). I love this couple! I only wished that there were more fanfics...

**Disclaimer:** Regular stuff.

* * *

**Previously happened in chapter 5:**

Hinotama is still trying to conquer Hinamori for his own. A new Group has appeared: Sakuras of love. Probably trying to help Hinamori and Hitsugaya with their relationships. Hitsugaya knows who the Sakuras of love are: Tomoshibi and Matsumoto. They are being paid for their tricks.

* * *

The next day...

Hitsugaya walked in his office and saw Tomoshibi sweeping and Matsumoto doing her paperwork.

"Good morning taichou." They said in a choir.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything, but he just looked at them.

Matsumoto looked surprised. "Taichou? Is something wrong?" She asked.

He still didn't say anything, but this time he walked and looked at the floor. Then he turned to Tomoshibi. "Tomoshibi."

"What's wrong, taichou?" she asked.

"The floor. It's not clean enough. Do it again." He said cold.

"But I cleaned it 20 times!" Tomoshibi said. Then she saw Hitsugaya's look, which was ice and cold as always. She began to swipe again.

Hitsugaya turned to Matsumoto. He looked at the little pile of paperwork at the desk. "Matsumoto."

"Yes taichou?"

"Open the door."

Matsumoto didn't have a clue what for a thing was waiting behind the door. She opened the door and she saw a little car full with paperwork. "Taichou. You can't be serious."

"Yes Matsumoto I'm serious."

"Where in the world did you get this? There's no way that there's so many paperwork." Matsumoto said with disbelief.

"No. It's the paperwork of the 11th division." Hitsugaya said simple.

"But they don't have paperwork..." she said annoyed.

"Well...actually they do, they just don't do it."

"So, this is all paperwork of the 11th division in the last...200 years?!" Matsumoto yelled.

Hitsugaya smirked. "You're right. So if you'll excuse me I have got something to do." He walked out the office and stopped at the door. "Tomoshibi. Clean the office until Matsumoto is done with her paperwork." Without looking at Tomoshibi, he walked away.

"What's wrong with taichou? He isn't mad about that talk from yesterday, is he?" Tomoshibi asked

"No probably not."Matsumoto thought for a while. "Come let's follow him."

"No. We shouldn't. He's a captain. He would notice us." Tomoshibi said.

"You think too much about the captain level. They're maybe captain level but they are still like us." Matsumoto shook her head.

"Matsumoto-san...stop. Just find a way to lower these punishments." Tomoshibi said.

"Neh, Tomoshibi-chan. You're so boring."

"No I'm just afraid that the punishments are going to be worse..."

"Nah, forget it. Uhm...Let's invite Hinamori-chan to help with our punishments." Matsumoto said happily.

"Yeah. She can help you with your paperwork, but _I_ have to clean until you are ready with your paperwork." Tomoshibi said annoyed.

"No don't you get it? If Hinamori is helping me, my work will be done before night." Matsumoto said. She walked to the phone and dialed the number.

"Tuut tuut. Tuut Tuut. Tuut tu-"

"Moshi Moshi?(1)" Hinamori said on the other line.

"Moshi Moshi Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto called out.

"Ah. Rangiku-san. What can I do for you?" Hinamori asked.

"Can you...please come over to the 10th division headquarters?"

"I suppose...but what's wrong?"

"It's...it's just too much!" Matsumoto yelled a little desperately.

"What's too much?"

"Klang! Tuut tuut tuut." Tomoshibi threw down the horn of the phone.

"What did you do that for?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well..." Tomoshibi looked at the ceiling. "Exaggerating wouldn't harm.."

Suddenly the door opened. "Rangiku-san! What's wrong?" Hinamori stormed in. She looked at Tomoshibi and Matsumoto, who were looking at her.

"Oh yeah. Can you help me with my paperwork?" Matsumoto said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh...I suppose I can...but you almost gave me a heart attack!" Hinamori called out.

"Oh yeah. That's Tomoshibi's fault." Matsumoto pointed at Tomoshibi.

"Ah, yeah. I'm sorry about that, but we really need your help." Tomoshibi begged with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hinamori asked.

"I don't know what has got in to taichou, but suddenly he went crazy and gave us so much work!" Matsumoto called out and she had thrown her hands in the air.

"That's strange...maybe I should talk with him about this..." Hinamori wondered. She looked at the ceiling with her finger at her chin.

"No, help us first!" Tomoshibi waved heavily with her arms in the air. "Taichou has given us the 11th division paperwork!"

"Wait. The 11th division doesn't have paperwork..." Hinamori said, but she was cut off by Matsumoto.

"Well...guess what?! They have! Look!" She pointed at the little car behind Matsumoto's desk.

Hinamori had never seen so many paperwork before. "Wow, Rangiku-san! How are you going to finish this paperwork?" She asked.

"Well..." Matsumoto stared at Hinamori. A pause came. "With a little help of you, things will be done very soon."

Hinamori looked at the paperwork behind the desk. _"I hate paperwork..." _She sighed. She knew that she wouldn't decline a friend who is desperately asking for help. Therefore, she nodded. "Okay I will do it."

Matsumoto jumped from happiness. "That's great! Here!" She shoved a chair next to her. Hinamori walked to the chair, picked some paperwork of the car and sat down. _"Wait till I see Hitsugaya-kun. He hasn't the right to give so many paperwork to his subordinates."_

-----------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O-------------

That evening Hitsugaya walked by at the office, looking if they were working. By his surprise, he saw Hinamori sitting next to Matsumoto, but at the other hand,...he guessed that this would happen.

He looked at Hinamori. "What are you doing here?" he said cold.

"I'm helping Rangiku-san with her paperwork." Hinamori answered.

A thought shot through his mind _"That's the Hinamori I know. Always helping people. So irritating sometimes...but it can't be helped, Hinamori is always so..._" He pushed the thought away. "Don't you have paperwork yourself?"

Hinamori shook her head. "There was very little left. Thank you for helping me, Hitsugaya-kun."

Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya with a face like a cat like the one it would say: _"Oh? You helped her with her paperwork? Great move, taichou. Told ya so that you two were made for each other."_

Hitsugaya noticed this and his was begun to glow. He tried to cover this by being annoyed again. "Hmph. Off course. You wouldn't have finished it if I didn't help you."

Hinamori just smiled but realized that Hitsugaya was saying something very mean. "Hitsugaya-kun! It's as if you're saying that I wouldn't finish it if you didn't help me! I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're always saying that but every time I have to save you again." He putted his hands behind his head and walked away.

"Hitsugaya-kun! That's mean! You're the one who decided to protect me everything I do!" Hinamori yelled. Hitsugaya turned around. "Did you ever hear that I said that I would protect you?"

Tomoshibi looked at the conversation of Hitsugaya and Hinamori. She thought that this would end up in a bad situation. Unlike Tomoshibi, Matsumoto enjoyed this. She knew that these two people weren't fighting. They were actually having "fun". Hitsugaya didn't mean everything he says and Hinamori is just teasing him. She smiled.

"Well, fine! Just don't talk about it!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Fine!" Hinamori answered. "Hmph!" At the same time, they turned at the other side. With their backs to each other. A pause for a 30 seconds...and then Hinamori got up. "I'm going back to my division. Where there's at least someone who is a lot thoughtful than here." She walked out of the door.

Hitsugaya looked annoyed. Suddenly he realized what Hinamori was saying. "Oh no. You are not going to that Hinotama guy!" He shouted and then chased Hinamori, but at the door, he tripped over something. "Woah!"

Hinamori turned around, she wanted to know what was happening. She saw Hitsugaya closer and closer. Hitsugaya tried to land save on the ground, but unfortunally he pushed Hinamori accidentally and landed on top of her, right with his lips on hers. For a moment, they remained at this position. You could hear Hitsugaya thinking. _"Am I...KISSING HER?!"_ Hinamori couldn't believe what was happening. _"Omg. He is kissing me! I was right, even his lips are...no what am I thinking?"_

Matsumoto looked what was happening outside. "What happened?" She saw the whole situation and the serious expression of her face quickly changed into a smirking and smiling face.

Hitsugaya woke up when he heard Matsumoto's voice and got up quickly. He closed his eyes. He patted some "dust" from his captain cloak away. "Nothing important." He said annoyed. His face was now burning from shame and from the fact that he "kissed" Hinamori.

"Oh." Matsumoto said.

"Don't oh me. Go to your room. There's nothing important to see here." Hitsugaya said. He turned around and helped Hinamori to get up. "Are you okay?" Hinamori just nodded. She also had a burning face.

Matsumoto turned around. "Oh okay." She took a few steps and kneeled down to pick a paper, it looked like a card. "What's this?" She got up again and read it.

"**_I told ya so, that we would come back. Well. Very tricky wasn't it? We will meet again soon. -------Sakuras of love"_**

Matsumoto was standing there with a question mark above her head. "Who are the sakuras of love?" She asked.

Hitsugaya turned around to Matsumoto. "Don't play dumb. I know that you guys are that stupid group." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Taichou.' Matsumoto said serious.

Hitsugaya turned to Tomoshibi. Tomoshibi shook her head. "I don't know either." Then he turned to Hinamori. "I think it's time that you go home." He said.

Hinamori blushed. She didn't know what to say. "Stop blushing!" She said to herself. Then she decided to nod.

"Fine." Hitsugaya said. "Matsumoto."

"Hai." Matsumoto said quickly.

"Escort Hinamori to her room and don't let anyone near her." He said seriously.

"Alright!" Matsumoto rushed to Hinamori and wrapped her arm with Hinamori's arm and she walked away. Hinamori said quietly: "Goodnight. Hitsugaya-kun."

"Goodnight, Hinamori." Hitsugaya said quietly. He looked at the two walking away, Matsumoto was joking and gossiping with Hinamori. As usual. Then he turned around, sat on his chair and read a book.

Tomoshibi was sweeping and looking around. A pause came. Hitsugaya looked over his book. "Oi. If you want to say something just say it. I'm not going to wait all day long." He said annoyed.

Tomoshibi looked the other way. "Actually...I just wanted to say...you look different around her."

Hitsugaya lay his book down. "Her?" He knew damn well, what she was talking about but he wanted to be sure...

"Hinamori-fukutaichou." Tomoshibi said. She was still looking through the window.

"So what about it?" He asked.

"She's a very special person to you, isn't she?" Tomoshibi said.

He blushed but covered it. "Who wouldn't be, if you have known that person since you've come to soul society? " He said annoyed.

Tomoshibi was still looking through the window and smiled for a few seconds. "That's true." She murmured. "That's true..."

--------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O-------------

"Hinamori! Did you know that there is a new spa in town?" Matsumoto said enthusiastic. They were still walking to the fifth squad building.

"No. What about it?" Hinamori asked.

"I've been there and it was beautiful. It's split up in halve. The normal spa that we know and the spa on earth." Matsumoto explained.

"How does the spa on earth like?" Hinamori asked.

"It's very modern. It's like the roman style, I think." Matsumoto said.

They saw far away the squad building and someone was walking there. Matsumoto whispered something in Hinamori's ear. "Who is walking outside at this hour. It's just suspicious."

Hinamori rolled with her eyes and whispered something back. "I bet it's Hinotama-san again."

Matsumoto looked surprised. "Again?"

Hinamori nodded. "I think he's always standing there, waiting for me to return."

"Don't you get annoyed by this..._stalking_?" Matsumoto said.

"Well...It has something...casually." Hinamori said.

Matsumoto looked surprised at Hinamori. What's so casually about it? He's just _stalking_ you."

"Well..." Hinamori thought for a while. "He's very concerned about me and I know that he likes me. That gives quite a good feeling. If you know what I mean." She said.

Matsumoto thought about the talking with Tomoshibi that with the boys chasing her and so. "Well probably you're right about that, but I mean taichou is concerned too."

"Yeah, but you know I think he's just seeing this relationship with me like a brother-sister relationship..." Hinamori said.

Matsumoto wanted to say something back to Hinamori but when she saw Hinotama coming, she didn't say anything. Hinotama came closer and closer by almost an inch of five he was cut off by Matsumoto, who stuck her arm before Hinamori. "Don't come any closer." She threatened.

"Or else what? You guys of the 10th division sure are annoying..." Hinotama said.

"5 inches. Not closer." Matsumoto didn't reply to the reaction of Hinotama. She turned to Hinamori. "Please go to your room. I will be there as soon as possible."

Hinamori nodded. "Goodnight Hinotama-san."

"_Bad move Hinamori-chan. Bad move..."_ Matsumoto thought.

"Well, have a great sleep Hinamori-_fukutaichou_, you are more beautiful when you have some good sleep." Hinotama waved and Hinamori walked to her room.

Matsumoto stood in front of Hinotama and scolded him. "Listen up, you punk. Hinamori-chan is taichou's. So if you still flirt with her some serious problems will come."

Hinotama's grin disappeared from his face. "You 10th division people sure are annoying. First, your little _captain _scolded me. Then Hoshiyumi yelled at me and now _you_. Just let me do my thing."

Suddenly the grin appeared again. "And besides...I personally asked Hitsugaya-_taichou _if they have any relationships, but you know. The poor little guy didn't reply at my question so I think it's a no. Just give it up. He only fancy her. She doesn't return those feelings back."

"_You don't know anything, do you?"_ Matsumoto thought. She pushed him. "Now go to your room now. I've had it with your attitude."

Hinotama took a few steps away from Matsumoto. "Actually. You're such a beautiful woman too. Too bad everyone likes you. That sounds too boring for me." And he walked away.

"_Hmph. Such a insolent brat. Just wait and see. He is dead. Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's dead." _Her irritated look changed to a grin on her face and she walked to Hinamori's room.

----------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------

Matsumoto opened the door. "Hey, Hinamori-chan!"

"Rangiku-san. I thought you'd gone home now." Hinamori said. She sitting on her bed in her white yukata.

Matsumoto came to sit next to her. "Well I didn't finish the thing I wanted to say..."

"What was it then?" She asked.

"You said, that you thought taichou thought that the relationship of taichou and you are some kind of brother-sister relationship?"

"Well...I think so." Hinamori looked the other way.

"Don't tell me you don't like him the other way like he likes you." Matsumoto said serious.

"I like him, but just as a little brother."

"Are you sure?" Matsumoto asked disbelieved.

Hinamori nodded.

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me that you didn't take that kiss seriously."

With that, Hinamori blushed again.

Matsumoto pointed at Hinamori. "I knew it! You don't like him just like a little brother, you like him as a lov-!"

Hinamori covered Matsumoto mouth. "Don't yell. What if people would hear us? I mean the officers will really tell Hitsugaya-kun."

Matsumoto just smirked. "But you do like him as...you know..."

Hinamori just blushed. Matsumoto took that up as a yes. "Well, I will help you with conquering Taichou for you." She said that happily.

Hinamori shook her head. "No. I like it how it is. It doesn't have to change."

Matsumoto understood Hinamori. This was her moment. The most valuable moments were the moments before a girl became a boy's girlfriend (and vice versa). Well...she knew Hinamori would never give in with something like that. Matsumoto got up. "Well, I think I have to go now. Thanks for helping, anyway Hinamori-chan. Bye!" she walked out the room and went to the office.

When she got to the front of the office, Tomoshibi walked out of it. Tomoshibi looked sad, but when she noticed Matsumoto, she smiled again. "Good night, Matsumoto-san."

"Ah, Good night Tomoshibi-chan." Matsumoto said with a smile back. Tomoshibi walked away. Matsumoto was still standing in front of the office. She thought about Tomoshibi. "She wasn't very happy today...Just pretending like it was nothing..." with that thought she smiled for a second. "Just like me..." Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"Oi...Don't you have anything more important to do than just standing there? Like sleeping?" Hitsugaya said annoyed.

Matsumoto turned around. "Taichou!" She opened the door and saw her captain sitting at his desk. As usual. "You really have to get Hinamori-chan away from Hinotama Kokuei!" She shouted.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes. "I know that...I know that..." he whispered. Then he "woke" up again. "Why are you so...concerned about that anyway?" he asked. He would at least expect something like "Just a little competition, don't worry." Or something like that from his vice captain.

"Well. I just met this guy. Such a insolent brat. He thinks he's everything. Hinamori-chan deserves better." She explained.

Hitsugaya twitched with his eye. "You mean, you first thought she and Hinotama would be a great couple?" he said with a voice like he was going to explode.

Matsumoto looked at the ceiling with an innocent look. "Well, he is pretty handsome if you ask me..."

"Matsumoto!" He shouted.

Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya. "No I was just kidding, taichou." She said serious "I don't argue with things like this..." she murmured.

Hitsugaya looked at his desk. How was he going to get rid of Hinotama? A thought came in his mind. _"Tomorrow I'm going to get Hinamori as far as it can from Hinotama. That's for sure..."_

"Neh, Taichou..."Matsumoto began. Hitsugaya looked up. "How do you see Hinamori? As a friend or.." Matsumoto stopped.

Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto. He knew she was serious so he was going to answer it seriously. "As a normal friend, but I still feel like I have to protect her...as a big brother."

"So...nothing more?" She asked randomly.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything. He looked outside. "I can't answer that question I think..."

"So you don't think of her as a...I mean. Do you like her?" Matsumoto said seriously.

"I haven't figured it out yet..." Hitsugaya said.

"Oh, okay. That's okay." Matsumoto walked to the door and stopped there. "Taichou..."

Hitsugaya looked up at Matsumoto. "Yeah...?"

"Figure it out quickly or else you will miss your chance." Matsumoto said with a smile and she walked out the office.

Hitsugaya sighed and then he looked serious. _"Tomorrow...will be my day..."

* * *

_

**A/N:** This one is a little longer than the other chapters, but that's not a big problem isn't it? Oeh, I wonder what he means with "Tomorrow will be my day..." but off with that. Please review!

**(1):** It's just hello. It's a standard sentence when you pick up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7: Take Hinamori away

**A/N:** I really have to say this..(Smile) When I came from school to look if my stories had any reviews, I was just like "Wow" when I saw the updated stories and the reviews I got. (Big smile) You have to admit: it was dead wasn't it? I mean at the HitsuxHina stories. Anyway thanks for reviewing! P.S. I'm so sorry for being so slow with the update! The reason is... well never mind.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**Previously happened in chapter 6: **

Hitsugaya gave Matsumoto and Tomoshibi many punishments because he thought that they were the Sakuras of love. Matsumoto didn't want to do so many work so she called Hinamori to help with her punishments. When Hitsugaya returned to the office, he was very surprised to see Hinamori sitting next to Matsumoto doing the 11th division paperwork. (**A/N: **Yes, they have paperwork) After a little so-called argument between Hinamori and Hitsugaya, Hinamori walked away from the office and there was a little trick of the Sakuras of love. They made Hitsugaya KISS Hinamori. (For details read chapter 6 again.) Because someone (Ahum.) was too shy to escort Hinamori back to her division, he commanded Matsumoto to do it anyway. On their way, back they meet Hinotama (Again). After the whole situation, Matsumoto returned to her office and warned Hitsugaya for Hinotama.

* * *

**(White)**

Ayumi ran to the little Hitsugaya who was sitting in front of his house.

"Konnichiwa! Toushirou-kun!" She said happily.

"What do you want?" He said annoyed. "Why does it seem that I will be stuck with cheerful girls forever?" He murmured.

"If you insist...I can be serious too." She said seriously.

"Fine." He said coldly.

"Neh, Toushirou-kun. Do you like Momo-chan?" Ayumi asked randomly.

Hitsugaya was surprised by the sudden question. "Why do you ask such thing anyway?"

"Well...you said I have to be more serious..."

"No. I take that back. Turn to that annoying cheerfully girl."

"Okay. I will, but first answer my question."

Hitsugaya rolled with his eyes. "No. I don't like Momo. I will never like her."

Suddenly a pan fell behind Hitsugaya. "Well. I will never like you too!" Hinamori shouted.

Ayumi jumped in the conversation. "Well, well you guys don't have to be so annoyed that fast."

They ignored Ayumi. "Why are you back anyway? Shouldn't you be at that Shinigami School?" Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"I had some free time. I told you that I would come back if I had some free time..." Hinamori answered.

At the background the argument continued. Ayumi smiled. "I bet that someday...you guys will start to like each other." She said quietly.

"WHAT?" Hinamori and Hitsugaya said in choir.

"You heard me." Ayumi winked. "That's for sure."

"No way!" They said in choir again.

"See. You guys are even saying things in choir. You guys have a lot in common." Ayumi smiled.

"Ayumi!"

**(White)**

--------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------

Hinamori woke up. She looked outside it looked like it was eleven o'clock. _"I thought these dreams were over. Why did they come back?"_ Suddenly Hinamori heard a knock at the door. She opened the door. It was Hinotama.

"Well where do you want to go today, Hinamori-_fukutaichou_?" he said in a very casual way.

"The only place she goes is with me." Hitsugaya appeared behind Hinotama and he grabbed Hinamori's hand and ran away with her.

Hinotama stood there smirking. "This is going to be an interesting day..."

--------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------

"Mou, Hitsugaya-kun! Where are you taking me to?" Hinamori asked

Hitsugaya was still holding Hinamori's hand. "Do you want lunch?"

"I didn't have any breakfast yet..."

"Fine that's settled then. Let's eat lunch." He ran with her to the lounge in Seireitei.

--

They sat in the lounge looking at the menu. "So...what do you want to eat, Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Ano...maybe some scrambled eggs..."Hinamori said insecure.

"Fine."Hitsugaya lay his menu down. "Same with me"

They ordered lunch and began to eat. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice at the door of the lounge. Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at the door. It was Matsumoto with Isane and Nanao.

Matsumoto looked up when she saw Hitsugaya and Hinamori. "Nani? Taichou?"

Hinamori looked at Matsumoto with a look like it was saying. "No it's not what you think that it is!" Hitsugaya tried to be cool by saying nothing.

Matsumoto grinned. She said to Isane and Nanao. "Look girls, it was time that they date with each other."

Isane nodded. Nanao pushed her glasses nearer to her eyes. "I'm proud of you Hinamori-chan."

Hinamori waved with her hands heavily. "It's...It's.."

"Don't you guys have anything else to do?" Hitsugaya said with a cold tone.

Matsumoto chuckled. "Alright then." She winked. "We will go do something else." The group went to take a seat on the other side of the lounge.

Deep within Hitsugaya sighed with relief. _"Am I glad that was over..."_ He looked at Hinamori who already started to eat.

"Yo!" Renji called aloud behind Hitsugaya.

"Konnichiwa." Kira said.

Hinamori looked up. "Abarai-kun! Kira-kun! What are you guys doing here?"

"It's lunchtime." Renji said. "Oh. I see you've got company." He smirked. You could hear Hitsugaya murmuring something like bastard to Renji.

Hinamori didn't get the chance to do something about it. Kira covered it up for her. "Come on, Abarai-kun. Let's s go and eat lunch." He pushed Renji to the place where Matsumoto and the others were sitting.

Hinamori was almost finished with her lunch, when Hisagi decided to show up too. "Ey."

"Ah, Hisagi-kun. Konnichiwa." Hinamori said friendly.

"Yeah to you too." He said.

"So what brings you here?" Hitsugaya asked annoyed.

"It's lunchtime if you don't know, Hitsugaya-taichou." He walked to Renji and the others. Hisagi said something with "Thanks for calling me, this is going to be interesting." The group laughed.

Hitsugaya tried to eat but then they were disturbed. Again. This time it was Tomoshibi and Hinotama. "Konnichiwa."

"_That does it! I'm outta here! What's wrong with al these people? The whole gotei 13 is here in the lounge!" _Hitsugaya thought. He got up. "Hinamori we are going."

"Oh okay, but you didn't eat anything..."

"I'll live about it." He grabbed her hand and ran away with her.

The big group chatted. "Well, It's sure is the little genius' day isn't it?" Renji smirked.

"It's going better and better I see." Hisagi chuckled.

"Alright then! Let's bet." Matsumoto shouted.

"For what?" Kira asked.

"Alright, we are going to bet when Taichou and Hinamori-chan are going to have their first kiss. This means that they are officially dating then!" Matsumoto yelled aloud.

"Alright then I'm on!" Renji shouted. "For 1000 yen that they will be dating the day after tomorrow!"

"Alright, alright. Renji, the day after tomorrow, 1000 yen." Matsumoto write it down on the calendar.

"I bet it is today! For 2000 yen!" Hisagi write it down on the calendar.

"I bet it will be over 3 days. For 2500 yen." Nanao said.

"Kira, Isane! Come and play too!" Matsumoto shouted.

"I don't want to be rude but Hinamori-kun is our friend and..." Kira was cut off by Renji.

"It's fun!" Matsumoto smiled.

"Oh alright then. 1500 yen for next week." He write it down.

"I really don't want to play..." Isane said.

"Alright then." Matsumoto smiled.

"So when do you think that Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori are going to date with each other?" Renji asked.

"About 5 days and it is for 500 yen!" Matsumoto told Renji.

"500 yen?!" Everybody was surprised.

"Yeah, why not?" Matsumoto smiled.

"Ah never mind" They murmured.

----------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O-----------

Hitsugaya was still running with Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-kun, can we stop for a moment please? Why are we running?" Hinamori asked.

Hitsugaya stopped. "To take you away from that guy."

"Come on. He isn't that bad..."

"He isn't that bad, you think? Didn't' you feel his dark aura?! He's bad I tell you! Just stay away from him!" Hitsugaya yelled at her. Suddenly he realized what he had done and he shut his mouth. _"Why is she always so thoughtful?"_

Hitsugaya's yelling brought Hinamori to think. _"Maybe Hitsugaya-kun is right...maybe he's just concerned. I mean this is the first time someone has made a move on me. Mostly the boys are scared of approaching me, because of Hitsugaya-kun..." _Hinamori didn't have the chance to say anything because Hitsugaya grabbed her hand again and ran away. "Hitsugaya-kun! Where are you taking me to?"

Hitsugaya didn't say anything. He was thinking how he could get Hinamori away from Hinotama. _"Shit. I can feel his reiatsu coming this way. I have to go somewhere. Somewhere, where he can't reach her."_ Suddenly he knew something. He ran to the biggest yard of Seireitei: The 13th division's yard. This yard was specially built for Ukitake Jyuushirou, the captain of the 13th squad. The nice yard and the good breeze would do a good thing for his health.

When Hitsugaya was near the lake (of the yard), he saw Hinotama running. He almost caught up to them. Hitsugaya thought fast and decided to step with Hinamori on the little boat near the lake and rowed to the middle of the lake. Hitsugaya saw Hinotama who still smirked. _"Sheesh...Sometimes I have a feeling that he looks like Ichimaru..." _Hitsugaya thought.

"Hitsugaya-kun...He's going..."Hinamori said. Hitsugaya looked at the same direction again and he saw that Hinamori was right. He sighed. _" Mission...succeeded."_

"Ano...Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Nande, Hinamori?"

"You didn't do this on purpose did you?" She pointed at the boat.

Suddenly Hitsugaya realized what he had done. He sat with Hinamori _alone _on a boat in the center of a deserted lake. "No off course not." He said annoyed. From the outside, he was annoyed but from the inside, he felt like exploding. _"Come on. It's not like you're the first time being with her alone..." _Hitsugaya thought.

Hinamori's feelings were quit...the same. A part from her thought about the things what she loved about Hitsugaya. The other part told her that this lover thing wouldn't work. "Oh, okay. That's fine..."

"Woah! How beautiful!" Hinamori looked at the view. "I never knew that Ukitake-taichou had such a beautiful yard."

Hitsugaya felt very happy to see Hinamori being a little child again, but he didn't let his emotions see. "Off course he has. I mean this place was built for him in the first place." He said annoyed.

"Neh Hitsugaya-kun, look!" Hinamori pointed at bunnies that were running on the grass. "Look how cute!"

Hitsugaya couldn't let his emotions see this time. A grin appeared on his face.

Hinamori saw the grin on his face and smiled. "You're laughing Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya noticed that he was laughing too, but off course, he didn't want to admit that. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Or you're smirking again."

"Yes I'm smirking. That's not the same." he said annoyed

Hinamori just smiled. It made her happy that she made Hitsugaya smile.

--

A few minutes passed when Hinamori noticed something "Ano, Hitsugaya-kun...Don't you think that the fog is getter thicker?"

Hitsugaya looked around. Sure, he noticed the fog when he stepped on the boat, but now the fog was getting thicker and thicker indeed. "Yeah, maybe it's a good idea to get on shore now." He said.

Hinamori nodded. Hitsugaya began to row to the shore. The fog was very thick, you couldn't really see each other. Suddenly after a few inches, Hinamori made a sound. "Heh!" Hitsugaya stopped with rowing. "What's wrong Hinamori?"

"Suddenly my bun began to get loose so I wanted to get the cloth out of my hair, but it fell in the water..." She stood up and prepared herself to jump into the water.

Hitsugaya noticed that Hinamori wanted to jump into the water and stopped her. "What are you trying to do? You can't see anything now! Just leave that thing in the water, it's not that important."

"_It's...It's the hair accessory you gave to me when we were in Rukongai..."_

-------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O--------------

**_Flashback_**

_Hinamori came to Hitsugaya, who was sitting at his usual spot. "Neh, Shirou-chan..."_

"_Don't call me Shirou-chan!"_

"_So...You know it's almost Christmas, don't you?"_

"_Baka. My birthday is 4 days before Christmas, how can't I forget?"_

"_Neh, you don't have to act so mean immediately."_

"_Hmph."_

"_Well anyway...Let's make a promise okay?"_

"_What promise?"_

"_First promise me."_

_Hitsugaya was thinking for three whole minutes, then he opened his mouth and said: "Fine. Tell me what is it?"_

"_Alright, we have to give something handmade to each other."_

"_Hmph."_

"_What?"_

"_Alright. First, look what I am. A boy. Boys don't make things for girls. Second. Do you really think I can make something?"_

"_Just try. I will be happy with any present you give me."_

"_..."_

_On Christmas Eve..._

"_Here." Hinamori gave a present to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya looked at the present. "It's probably a scarf or something. So expected...Yet...every time she made a scarf it's better than the previous one..." Hitsugaya thought._

_He opened it and what do you know? It's a scarf! "I see that she have used some new techniques this time..."Hitsugaya thought._

_Hinamori looked with full hope and with a very happy face. "Well what do you think?" She asked._

"_Hmph. It's always a scarf. Can't you make anything else than that?" He said annoyed._

"_Mou, Shirou-chan..." Hinamori waited for a reply from Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya looked at her. He changed the subject by pushing a present in Hinamori's hands. "Here."_

_Hinamori looked at the present. It wasn't pretty, but hey, it was Shirou-chan.. She opened the present and picked some rare aquamarine/deepskyblue cloth out. "Ano..Shirou-chan. What is this?"_

"_Baka. Can't you see it? It's a hair accessory for your hair. You can tight it up in a bun." Hitsugaya said annoyed. "That's something different than those two ponytails you are having everyday."_

_Hinamori looked at the cloth. "Why do I think that you made this in 5 minutes?" she asked._

"_Hmph. Fine. You may think what you want to think." He said annoyed._

"_It's okay Shirou-chan. I really like this present." Hinamori said._

"_What ever." He rolled with his eyes. "So can we sleep now?"_

"_Ah, you go to sleep okay? I will come later." She said when she was looking at the cloth. _

"_If you insist." He walked away._

_Hinamori was still looking at the cloth. "It's actually pretty.."_

**_End of flashback_**

---------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O-------------

"_I heard from obaa-san later that you spend every night working on that thing. So that's why it is so important..."_

"It's really important!" Hinamori shouted.

Hitsugaya was lost in a thought. Why did she care about that thing anyway? _"Maybe she got it from someone..." _Suddenly he realized something. _"Off course, Aizen gave her a rare cloth two years ago..."_ Water was boiling in Hitsugaya. Like he would spit out some water any minute like a geyser. Then he calmed down. "Fine. Hinamori. Stay here." He commanded.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Hinamori asked.

"I'm getting that stupid cloth for you." Hitsugaya said.

"No, Hitsugaya-kun don't! In such a fog you can't see anything!" she yelled, but it was too late Hitsugaya dove in the water. Hinamori could only wait, but when Hitsugaya didn't return for a few minutes she started to worry. "Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun!" She leaned over the water. "Hitsugaya-kun!" She got up and prepared to jump. She stopped when someone behind her said something. "Oi. What are you going to do? Hitsugaya asked annoyed. Hinamori shocked, but realized that Hitsugaya, her childhood friend was safe. She turned around. "Hitsugaya-kun!" and embraced him.

Hitsugaya resisted a little. "Oi, let me go!" he yelled.

Hinamori's grip tighten. "Baka! You made me worry you!" she shouted. Hitsugaya slowly got an idea that Hinamori was crying. Although he couldn't see her because of the fog, he could still feel that Hinamori was crying. She was worried of him. She cared about him. He thought that Hinamori didn't care about him any more. He thought that she only cared about Aizen. Hitsugaya laid his hand on Hinamori's back. "It's okay. Come, let's go to the shore." That was the only thing he could say. Hinamori sat down again and didn't say anything.

Hitsugaya continued rowing. After a few minutes, the fog slowly disappeared. They were staring at each other. Both of them were speechless. They turned their head to the other side. Hitsugaya was confused. He was so insecure, because of Hinotama, The sakuras of love, the dreams and Hinamori. He never showed that side of him. That was his personality.

--

They arrived at the shore. Hitsugaya walked with Hinamori to the 10th squad building. They still didn't speak to each other. Hitsugaya stopped before the 10th squad building. "Oh, yeah. I totally forgot. Here." He pulled a cloth with a string out of his yukata.

Hinamori's eyes widened. "I'm sorry."

Hitsugaya was surprised. "Why are you sorry?"

Hinamori wiped her upcoming tears away. "I let you jump into the water to grab an item of mine."

Hitsugaya looked the other way. "Hmph, if I didn't jump, you would do it anyway." He pushed the cloth in Hinamori's hands. "Here, take it."

Hinamori looked at the cloth for a few seconds. "Neh, Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Nani?"

"Does this cloth seem familiar to you?" She showed Hitsugaya the cloth.

Hitsugaya looked at the cloth. "Not...really..." he said slowly.

"Do you know who gave this cloth to me?" Hinamori asked again.

"Aizen probably, if it is so special to you." He said. He only wished that Hinamori wasn't so carefree, she always wanted to see the good things in people. Especially in Aizen...

Hinamori shook her head. "No, it's someone even more special than Aizen."

Hitsugaya's eyes grew wider. "Who is it then?"

"Hitsugaya-kun..." She walked to Hitsugaya and laid the cloth in his hands. "It's okay, keep it."

"Why are you giving it to me?" He asked. "If it is so special to you..."

Hinamori began to smile. "Don't worry about it. You saved it. Please look carefully what you just saved." Then she turned around. "Well, I think I'm going to my division now!" She smiled again. "See you later, Hitsugaya-kun!" She began to walk, but was soon stopped by Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori!"

Hinamori turned around. "What's wrong?"

"It's still Hitsugaya-taichou, not Hitsugaya-kun!" He yelled.

Hinamori smiled. "Yeah, yeah." She turned around and Hinotama walked towards her.

"Hello, Hinamori-fukutaichou. Are you heading back to the squad building?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Hinamori said friendly.

Hinotama nodded. "Is it possible that you're hungry Hinamori-fukutaichou?" he asked casually.

Hinamori thought for a second. Then she answered. "Yes a little."

Hitsugaya had a feeling what Hinotama was going to say. Hinotama wanted to ask Hinamori for lunch. Well not really lunch, because it was somewhere around three o'clock. Anyway, a stitch came in his stomach when he thought about that. _"What should I do...?"_

"Well Hinamori-fukutaichou. What abo-" Hinotama was cut off by Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori!" He tried to get her attention.

Hinamori turned around. "What's wrong?"

Hitsugaya began to sweat. "Ehm...D-Do." He cursed himself for saying this. "D-Do you w-want to go o-out with me?"

Hinamori didn't believe what Hitsugaya said. "What did you just say?"

"Don't let me repeat what I just said." He said cold.

Hinamori raised her eyebrow. "I think I just heard that you asked me on a date?"

Hitsugaya turned around. "Hmph. You've heard that right." He was actually dying. _"Why am I so nervous?"_

Hinamori eyes spread out, but recovered fast. Then she smiled. "Okay. It would be a pleasure." She turned to Hinotama. "I'm sorry I interrupted you, what did you want to say?"

He smirked. "Nothing really..." He turned around. "I will be helping with your paperwork now. See you later." Then he walked away.

Hitsugaya looked around a little insecure. "So...when do you want to eat dinner?"

"I thought you didn't mean it." Hinamori smiled. Hitsugaya looked a little disappointed. "Alright..."

Then Hinamori smiled again. "No, I'm just kidding. Let's meet around 6 o'clock at the restaurant alright?"

Hitsugaya made a vague smile. "Alright then, 6 o'clock."

Hinamori smiled. "Alright 6 o'clock. It's a date then." She winked and then she walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it took long and this was a little angst and a little OOC but it is on it's place. Well please review! And some advice would be welcome! P.S. I forgot a piece sorry about that it's fixed now. 


	8. Chapter 8: Preparations

**A/N: **I think this story is almost at his end, but you'll never know (even I don't know…)…anyway I wanted to say was this story (I know, I know pretty late but though…) is around somewhere now in the manga. (**_SPOILER_**, you know when they all return to soul society, **_SPOILER_**) thanks for the people who reviewed! I actually don't want to write it further anymore, but I know, for the people who really want to see what the end is I will write further.

**Note: **I found out that this story looks alike as the story: This married life. Therefor here are the credits!

**Disclaimer:** Regular stuff.

* * *

**Previously happened in chapter 7:**

Well, (almost) all the vice-captains in the gotei 13 are having their bets on when the couple are going to be a real couple!

This is the calendar where they write down their bets:

**Hisagi Shuuhei – Today: 2000 yen**

**Abarai Renji – Day after tomorrow: 1000 yen**

**Nanao Ise – About 3 days: 2500 yen**

**Kira Izuru – Next week: 1500 yen**

**Matsumoto Rangiku – About 5 days: 500 yen**

Anyway, Hitsugaya asked Hinamori on a date! Let's see what is going to happen in this chapter…

* * *

In the 10th squad building… 

"_Baka! Look what you have done! You asked her on a date! What are you going to say? What are you going to wear? Maybe it's handy to ask Matsumoto about this…No! She will act like I told ya so." _Hitsugaya was pacing up and down.

Hitsugaya heard someone entered the office. He looked at the door. It was Nanao, Matsumoto and Tomoshibi.

"Nande? Is something wrong, taichou?" Matsumoto asked.

"Hmph, nothing. Where's Isane?" Hitsugaya asked. He was still pacing up and down.

"Isane had some work to do at the 4th squad building. Are you sure it's nothing?" Matsumoto asked.

"Did something happen with Hinamori-chan, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Nanao asked.

With that question of Nanao Hitsugaya's face began to turn red. "I told you so. There's nothing." Suddenly the clock hit 4 times, which means it was 4 o'clock. Hitsugaya began to panick a little. He walked out of the door.

"Ano…Taichou. Where are you going?" Tomoshibi asked.

"To my room off course." He answered cold and he walked away.

Matsumoto turned to Nanao and Tomoshibi. "I wonder…" She walked to the door.

"Hm? Matsumoto-san?" Tomoshibi asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to spy." She smirked. "Nanao, Tomoshibi. Let's put a barrier around us."

Tomoshibi got a puzzled look. "You mean…we're going to hide our reiatsu?"

"Yeah. You know how to do that don't you, Tomoshibi?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'm not sure…"

Nanao shove her glasses. "Do you even know how to put up a barrier?"

Tomoshibi nodded.

Matsumoto put her hand on her head. "What do they learn on the school nowadays?"

"Don't worry I will put on you a barrier, Tomoshibi." Nanao said.

"Arigatou, Nanao-fukutaichou." Tomoshibi said gratefully.

Well after that whole incident of hiding their reiatsu, they softly landed on top of Hitsugaya's room. Matsumoto looked from the roof to Hitsugaya's room. He was pacing up and down again.

"Why is he pacing up and down again?" Matsumoto whispered.

"Maybe something happened with Hinamori again?" Tomoshibi whispered back. "I mean Hinotama walked after them when they left the lounge."

-------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O-------

Meanwhile somewhere else…

Hinamori was pacing up and down too in the office of the fifth squad building. _"Why did I say yes? Oh yeah, he sounded somehow disappointed, but what am I going to do? What am I going to wear? How am I going to react? What a pain…"_

Suddenly Kira, Renji and Hisagi came by. "Hm? Hinamori? Why are you pacing up and down? Is something wrong?" Renji asked.

"It's just…" Hinamori stopped. "_Should I tell them?" _Suddenly the clock hit 4 times. She panicked. "Well…I mean…Hitsugaya-kun. He asked me out for a date and uh-"

"Wait. Did I hear that clearly? That little brat asked _you_ out?" Renji asked. _"Shit. Hisagi is going to win the bet."_ Hisagi was smirking at the background and he whispered to Kira. "My pocket will be filled with 550 yen!"

"Yeah. Hm? What do you mean Hisagi-kun?" Hinamori asked.

Hisagi turned normal. "Oh nothing really."

"So what is the problem, Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked.

"What am I going to wear? What am I going to say?" Hinamori panicked.

"We can't help with the wear thing. Maybe we can help with the saying thing." Hisagi said.

"Alright…" Hinamori walked to her room with the three boys. Before the door she stopped. "Alright I'm going to change. So wait here." She walked in her room and closed the door behind her.

After fifteen minutes, Hinamori walked out of the door. Dressed in a red skirt and a red/orange (three-quarter) long sleeve with her hair loose and some white/red sport shoes. "So? Is this something?"

"Well I wouldn't do the hair loose, because that's going to remind him from…" Renji didn't have to finish his sentence. Hinamori knew.

"_When I was in a coma…"_ It made Hinamori quite sad when she had to think about that, but then she restored. "O okay. Which hairstyle do you think it will fit me?"

"You know. We are guys. We don't know things like that." Hisagi said.

"Why don't we go and look for Matsumoto-san or someone?" Kira asked. "They know what she has to wear…"

"We don't have enough time to look for Rangiku-san." Hisagi said.

"Your regular hairstyle fits you well." Kira answered.

"But that's too regular." Renji followed.

"So somewhere close to my regular hairstyle?" Hinamori said insecure.

The three guys nodded.

"Alright. So the clothes are good?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah. I mean it wasn't something like a romantic dinner right?" Kira asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean that." Hinamori said. She walked back to her room. After 5 minutes, she came out again. This time she had her hair tight up in a high ponytail with an orange/red lily. "Like this?"

The three guys nodded. The preparations of Hinamori Momo's date were ready.

--------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O---------

Back to Hitsugaya.

Tomoshibi looked through the window. Suddenly she couldn't see her captain anymore. She turned around. "Ey, I don't see the ca-" Tomoshibi stopped. She was looking face to face at her captain. "Taichou! What are you doing here?"

"Hmph. I really should ask why you guys are standing on the roof of my room…" Hitsugaya said annoyed.

Matsumoto walked forwards. "Well, you should know Taichou. We, as your subordinates are sometimes concerned about our captain."

Tell us why you're so frustrated, Hitsugaya-taichou. Maybe we could help." Nanao said.

Hitsugaya was thinking if it was smart to tell them, but he looked at the sky and assumed it was almost 16:30 so he decided to tell them. "I…"

"Yes?" Matsumoto looked serious.

Hitsugaya changed his mind. "I need to go somewhere at 6 o'clock, so do the rest of the paperwork. Don't let me notice that you didn't do your work again." He said annoyed.

Matsumoto smiled. It was a hint. "So where are you going Taichou?"

Hitsugaya didn't say anything.

"Lemme see…Every time when you go to somewhere it's always…" She looked at Tomoshibi. "Finish the sentence."

"Hinamori-chan!" Nanao called out.

Hitsugaya's began to be red. He remained silent.

"So it's true!" Matsumoto smirked. "My taichou is going on a real date!" Suddenly Nanao and Matsumoto froze. _"But that means…Hisagi is winning the bet!"_

"Hmph. It's no big deal."

"Oh really? Then why were you pacing up and down for?" Matsumoto teased.

"To the point, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"Alright then." Matsumoto jumped in to Hitsugaya's room and looked in his closet. Others were following him.

"Ma-tsu-mo-to…" Hitsugaya said very annoyed.

Matsumoto stopped searching and turned around. "What's wrong taichou?" She asked dense.

"WHO? Gave you a permission to look in my closet?" Hitsugaya shouted.

"It's okay taichou. I mean you really should look what you can wear on the date." Matsumoto said dense. She proceeded searching. After 5 minutes, she found something. "Ah yes this is going to be the outfit!" She let the outfit see. It was black jeans with a deep blue polo t-shirt (the collar was white. "And…This is going to be the jacket!" She let a black jeans jacket see.

Hitsugaya got a puzzled look. "Why do I have to wear those clothes that I got when I was in the living world?"

"Because they have the best trendy clothes! And Hinamori is wearing those clothes too probably." Matsumoto called out. "Go and wear it!" She tossed the clothes towards Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya caught them and stared at them.

"Taichou? Why are you staring at us?" Tomoshibi asked.

"Do you guys want to see me change?" He said annoyed.

Tomoshibi and Nanao walked outside. Matsumoto remained to stay there.

Hitsugaya stared at Matsumoto. "Matsumoto. Out." He commanded.

"Come on taichou. I've been your vice-captain for a long time. I'm almost your mother!" Matsumoto said dense.

Tomoshibi and Nanao blushed by the thought of Hitsugaya changing clothes. They walked to Matsumoto and dragged her out of the room. "Rangiku-san! You aren't serious! I mean they are almo-" Nanao slowed down by the movement of Tomoshibi. (She said that Nanao doesn't have to speak so loud) "You aren't flirting with Hitsugaya-taichou, are you?" She whispered.

Matsumoto looked surprised, but then she smiled again. "Off course not. I'm just teasing. I mean it's pretty hard to make my Taichou smile you know." She knocked on the door. "Can we come in now?"

"Yeah."

Matsumoto opened the door. "Woah! Taichou you look great!"

"Yeah I agree with Rangiku-san." Nanao shoved her glasses closer.

Hitsugaya blushed. The clock hit 5 times. It was 5 o'clock. "Just one hour." He sighed.

"Wait Hitsugaya-taichou. You aren't going like this are you?" Nanao asked.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Matsumoto asked.

"If you go on a date, isn't it almost a rule that you give the girl a present?" Nanao explained.

Matsumoto hit with her fist her hand. "That's true! I mean in all those movies the present for the first date is the most important thing!"

"Come on it's no big deal. It isn't like it will happen again…" Matsumoto cut off Hitsugaya.

"Off course not! If there is a first time, why not a second time?"

Hitsugaya got annoyed but he realized that he asked for it himself. "So what can I give? Flowers?" He asked.

"At least some flowers right." Tomoshibi said.

"I can make a bouquet." Nanao said. "I mean…if you have my captain, you should have flowers in your division." She said annoyed.

Matsumoto embraced Hitsugaya and Tomoshibi. "And we are going to the living world looking for a present!"

"Oi, we have to go back before it's 6 o'clock!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." Matsumoto opened the door to the other world. She turned around. "Nanao-chan! We will be back at 6 o'clock just lay those flowers on this desk."

Nanao nodded. She left the office.

--

In the living world.

The three were walking through the mall. Suddenly Matsumoto stopped at the jewelry. "Look! You have to buy something like that for Hinamori-chan!"

"Eh…"

"What's wrong Taichou? It's not like you're broke are you?" Matsumoto asked.

"No it's just…"

Tomoshibi cut off Hitsugaya. "What taichou means is, isn't it too soon to give Hinamori something like jewelry?"

Matsumoto walked away. "Fine, let's go to lingerie."

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled in embarrassment.

Matsumoto turned around. "What's wrong?" she asked dense.

"Hinamori isn't _you_." He said annoyed.

"But you're always compa-"

"I know I know." Hitsugaya said annoyed. "Who told you that anyway?" He murmured.

"I know everything taichou!" Matsumoto called out.

"Come let's go to the-" Matsumoto didn't finish her sentence.

"Let's go to Urahara's shop." Hitsugaya ordered.

"Why there? There's nothing but just stuff." Matsumoto asked.

"If I say that we're going there, we are going too." Hitsugaya said cold. He walked away. Tomoshibi followed him.

"Taichou! Taichou! Neh! You're just ruining it for yourself!" Matsumoto followed her captain.

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

At Urahara's shop.

"Neh, Urahara. Do you have something pretty and functional?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou. I will look for it." Urahara walked in a room and after a few minutes, he returned with a box. "If I'm correct here are all the things. Just look in it maybe you'll see something good. If you need me I'm in my room" Urahara walked away.

Matsumoto snatched the box away and began to search in it. "Ah maybe this." She held up a bra. "It says if you wear it, it will react on how much reiatsu you've got. It will increase it too."

"Ma-tsu-mo-to! I told you, no bra!" Hitsugaya yelled. "Urahara!"

Urahara came. "Nani?"

Hitsugaya pointed at the bra. "Could you explain that?"

"Oh you mean the bra that will grow depends on how many spirit energy you put in?" Urahara said calm. "It's very popular with some girls. What's wrong? Do you want to buy it?"

Hitsugaya blushed. "No! Absolutely not!"

Matsumoto whispered in Tomoshibi's ear. "He's probably imagining Hinamori-chan with that bra on. My taichou has grown."

"I heard that Matsumoto. Give me that box. You're not helping." He said when he snatched the box away from Matsumoto. He searched in the box and found a strange small/long/red ribbon (filled with sakura prints) with at the end a character (Kanji or whatever) : "White"

Hitsugaya turned to Urahara. "So what does this do?"

"Ah, this one is for your zanpaktou. You tight it up on your hilt and it will strengthen the zanpaktou. This one is…let's see…kidou-based and for girls." Urahara said.

"Alright. Just one question. Why does it have the word "White" on it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oh yeah, kidou-based zanpaktous are mostly light types. Therefore, it's white. It will increase the control of kidou." Urahara explained.

"Oh, alright. I'll take it." Hitsugaya said.

"That's 50 yen please." Urahara said.

Matsumoto rushed to Hitsugaya. "But taichou! That isn't a romantic thing!" she threw her hands in the air.

"I am making the decisions here." Hitsugaya gave the money to Urahara. "Come let's go." He opened the door to soul society and walked away. The others followed him.

-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-

Nanao stood there in the 10th squad office with the flowers in her hand. Matsumoto walked to Nanao. "Ah, you've them. Was it very hard to get them?" Matsumoto asked.

Nanao looked very annoyed. "Yeah. Pretty hard."

-----------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------

_**Flashback**_

_In the eighth squad fields…_

_Nanao was picking some roses, Baby's breath and some random sticks with leaves. Suddenly Sunshui appeared._

"_Nanao-chan! What are you doing?" He asked cheerful._

"_I'm picking some flowers." She said cold._

"_For me?" He asked happy._

"_No for Hitsugaya-taichou." She said normally._

_Sunshui's face broke. "How do you mean Hitsugaya-taichou? Do you like him more than I?"_

_Nanao realized what she had said. "Do I even like you, taichou?" _

"_So it's true! You like him more than I!" He said with tears in his eyes (not real tears but you know how it works with Sunshui)_

_Nanao sighed. "No taichou." She got up. "I've got to go."_

"_Where are you going?" He asked._

"_To the 10th squad building." Nanao said cold._

"_No, you aren't." _

_Nanao turned around. "Why?"_

"_Because I don't want to."_

_Nanao sighed. "Look. Hitsugaya-taichou has a date. I've picked those flowers for him."_

"_Isn't it supposed to be that the boy has to give the flowers?" He asked._

"_It's not me! It's Hinamori-chan!" She shouted angry._

"_Oh! Now I get it. So you're not having a date with Hitsugaya?" he asked._

"_No, off course not!" She shouted._

_Sunshui sighed from relief. "Alright…So who've bet on today?" He asked randomly._

"_Hisagi…Wait. How do you know we have bet on when…" Nanao was surprised._

"_I just know it. Days at the academy, we did it always with friends." He said._

"_So…I've got the permission to go?" Nanao asked._

"_Yeah." Sunshui said seriously. _

_Nanao walked away, but a few steps further she was stopped by her captain. "Next time when you're picking flowers, they are for me okay?" He yelled._

_Nanao sighed. She just walked away._

_**End of Flashback**_

----------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O-----------

"My captain is so annoying sometimes!" Nanao said.

"You think so? I think it's pretty sweet of your captain." Matsumoto wondered.

"Ahum." Hitsugaya got annoyed again. "So Kyouraku knows it too?" he asked annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou." Nanao apologized.

"Ah, forget about it. What time is it now?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Six o'clock I think." Tomoshibi said.

"Mh. Matsumoto don't you dare follow me." He ran out the office with the flowers and the presents.

The three stood there in silence. Suddenly Tomoshibi said. "We are following him, right?"

Matsumoto smirked. "Certainly."

-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-

Hinamori stood in front of the restaurant, looking at her watch (yeah she has a watch today). She wondered where Hitsugaya was. She turned around. "You guys…Be quiet okay? I don't want to interrupt the meeting."

Three guys were standing behind a wall. Renji, Hisagi and Kira stuck their head out. "Then why did you ask us to go with you?" Renji asked.

Hinamori looked a little annoyed. "Mou, I really need your help if something strange happens." She looked at the wall. She didn't see the three anymore.

"Oi, Who are you talking with?" Hitsugaya appeared.

Hinamori shocked. "Ah! Hitsugaya-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked dense.

"Did you forget? The dinner?" He pointed at the door of the restaurant. He started to walk. "Are you coming or not?"

Hinamori nodded and walked behind Hitsugaya. A few minutes later, the group of Renji followed them. Then the group of Matsumoto followed them too.

* * *

A/N: Sorry OOC-ness again, but every time it's OOC xD. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9: The date

**Special thanks to: **

Prodigy Keyblade Wielder

KaRiSa

You guys are the best! D

**A/N: **Hey, I'm back! Sorry it took too long. I was a little uhm…I didn't have inspiration lately. (Sweat drop) I was writing another story, but I didn't post yet. Look at my profile for more information. Anyway, I edited chapter 2 so it should be better now.

**Note :**( For the people who are curious how Tomoshibi looks, believe it or not but she looks exactly as the new girl in the bleach movie: Memories of Nobody. The only difference between those two is that Tomoshibi's eyes are purple and Tomoshibi doesn't have so much volume in her hair and the ribbon isn't so big.)

(For Hinotama, I didn't find the perfect look of it. I mean from which anime etc, but for now…Hinotama looks like Kouta in Elfenlied but he has long hair and is taller.)

**Disclaimer: **Just the disclaimer P

* * *

**Previously happened**: 

Preparations for the big date!

"Did you forget? The dinner?" Hitsugaya pointed at the door of the restaurant. He started to walk. "Are you coming or not?"

Hinamori nodded and walked behind Hitsugaya. A few minutes later, the group of Renji followed them. Then the group of Matsumoto followed them too.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Hinamori walked through the restaurant. It had a crème/red theme; the wall was decorated with sometimes a few paintings hanging on the wall. The restaurant was departed in 4 pieces. Tables for two, tables for four, tables for a group and an open space. Every table had a sort of fence, so they would get some privacy. 

Suddenly Hitsugaya turned around. "Strange…I really thought I sensed something…"

Hinamori walked by. "Hitsugaya-kun, is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Not –kun, but -taichou." He said annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, but you still didn't answer my question."

Hitsugaya shook his head. "No there's nothing." He turned his head to the waiter. "I have a reservation. It's on the name Hitsugaya."

Hinamori felt it was as if she was married with him already. _"It sounds so professional, like we are married. NO! Don't think about that, it's not really a date isn't it?"_

The waiter looked on his paper. "Ah…Hitsugaya. This way Hitsugaya-taichou." He walked to a table. The table was also red/creme coloured and the waiter lighted the candles up. "I will bring you the menu soon." He said to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya nodded and he shoved the chair for Hinamori.

"Arigatou, Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said. She looked at the flowers in Hitsugaya's hand. _"Would those be mine?"_ Hinamori decided to take a chance. "Hitsugaya-kun? Why are you holding those flowers?"

"Ah, yes." Hitsugaya looked at the flowers. "They're for you." He gave them to Hinamori. _"Shit. That wasn't a good moment to give them."_

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Hinamori smiled. The waiter came back and gave the menu.

Hitsugaya received the menu and sat down. He looked at the menu for a few seconds, then he lay it down. _"What in the world do I have to eat? I wonder what Hinamori wants to eat…"_ Hitsugaya waited for Hinamori.

Hinamori lay down her menu too. _"What should I eat? What would Hitsugaya-kun want to eat?"_ She looked at him unnoticed, but she saw Hitsugaya looking at her so she got up. Hitsugaya looked up. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said. Hitsugaya nodded.

Hinamori walked to the bathroom. Sometimes she looked behind if Hitsugaya was looking at her. She felt very insecure, she needed someone to talk with.

--

When she walked around the corner, she saw Hisagi standing before the bathroom. "Whuaah! Hisagi-kun! Don't startle me like that!" Hinamori said loud.

"Shhhtt. Or else Hitsugaya-taichou will hear us." Hisagi whispered. "Anyway, what were you doing?" He asked.

"What should I eat?" Hinamori asked.

"How should I know?" Hisagi said. He turned his head to the left. "Oi. You guys. Come out. She needs our help." He said annoyed.

Kira and Renji popped out of the bushes. "So? What's the problem here?" Renji asked.

"She doesn't know what to eat." Hisagi said.

Kira smiled. "Just choose what Hitsugaya-taichou chooses."

Hinamori turned around and she sighed. "Alright...thanks anyway." She hoped that something good would happen and she walked to the table.

Kira, Renji and Hisagi looked at how Hinamori walked to the table. Hisagi turned to the others. "So...what should we do now?" he asked.

Renji scratched behind his ear. "I don't know. Maybe we should wait and hide?" The others nodded and hid behind another fence. (**A/N:** Omg, the dryness xD)

--

Hinamori walked to the table. Hitsugaya looked at her. "You're back." He said. Hinamori smiled. "Yeah." She went to sit and she looked at her menu again, but she gave up and lay the menu down. "Ano, Hitsugaya-kun…I don't know wha--"

Hinamori cut off her sentence because a waiter put some dishes on the table. "Mister, Madame. Dinner is served." He said.

"Yeah, I couldn't wait so I ordered already, is that bad?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hinamori smiled. "No not at all." She looked at the dish. It was lobster with some rare sauce. "Uhm…Hitsugaya-kun? This meal is very expensive…"

"So what? As the tenth squad captain, you've got to have a lot of money, if you are doing everything of the paperwork." Hitsugaya said annoyed. He was thinking about Matsumoto.

Hinamori smiled. "Look on the bright side; you've got loads of money now."

"I suppose." He stared at Hinamori for a few seconds. The waitress brought another dish. "I suppose we should eat now." Hitsugaya smirked.

Hinamori nodded and they began to eat.

--

Matsumoto, Nanao, Tomoshibi were looking at the couple from a distance.

"Ahw look how sweet!" Matsumoto chuckled.

"Rangiku-san, can I ask you something?" Nanao asked.

"What?" Matsumoto said without leaving her glance at Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Well, it's just if they are officially dating today, then we lost to Hisagi-kun." Nanao said.

Matsumoto shook her head. "You don't get it Nanao-chan. It's not the bet. You know, that's why I didn't put a lot money on it. I just want to see them together."

"But I did!" Nanao said.

"Ise-fukutaichou? What do you want more? Winning the bet or seeing those two dating with each other? They really needs some love. Really." Tomoshibi said. She looked at the couple and she began to smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Nanao said and she looked at Hitsugaya and Hinamori eating, but suddenly Hitsugaya said something to Hinamori and he walked towards them. Nanao turned to Matsumoto and Tomoshibi. "Oi, Hitsugaya-taichou is coming this way."

"Yeah, we can see that too." Matsumoto said. Hitsugaya was standing in front of the three women now. "Taichou! Your date is doing great isn't it?" Matsumoto said.

"Shut up, I told you guys. Don't follow me." He said angry.

Matsumoto, Tomoshibi and Nanao were staring at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya rolled with his eyes and sighed. "Really. I don't have a friggin' idea what I have to say to her."

"Just say the usual things, taichou." Tomoshibi said. "I'm sure she'll like that."

"No, you have to be very romantic. You know, saying some poems." Matsumoto said. "You look the kind of man for that."

"No, that isn't a good idea. Just don't be too desperate. okay?" Nanao said.

Hitsugaya got annoyed. "So you're saying that I'm desperate?"

"No. Not at all." Nanao said. "Just look at my captain. I mean he is pretty desperate."

"You're only saying that because you love him." Matsumoto teased.

Nanao blushed. "No I'm not!"

"Shut up. I'm not getting anywhere if you guys are just fooling around." Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"Come on taichou, it wouldn't be so difficult to break the ice, would it?" Matsumoto smirked. "Because you _are_ the best ice/snow wielder around."

"Shut up." Hitsugaya glared at Matsumoto, but he turned to Tomoshibi when she was going to say something.

"Well, you can tell her about the living world. She didn't go to the living world often, did she? Or you can tell about your dreams." Tomoshibi smiled.

"_Dreams? Why is she starting about dreams?"_ Hitsugaya thought, he shook the thought off and turned to Tomoshibi. "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." He said and he walked to his table again.

Nanao was surprised. "Did Hitsugaya-taichou just thank you?"

"Yeah, it seems to be." Matsumoto said surprised too. "What did you do to him?"

"I don't know. I talked to him a while ago, it felt like I know him for a very long time." Tomoshibi respond.

"Whatever, let's look at them and see if something goods is going to happen." Matsumoto said and she and Nanao turned her head again.

Tomoshibi looked at Hitsugaya and Hinamori again, wondering why she felt like she was proud of them.

--

After a while, Matsumoto, Nanao and Tomoshibi heard a voice behind them. "Oi, what are you three doing here?" Hisagi said.

The three startled and turned around. "Hisagi, Renji, and Kira!" the three shouted. (**A/N:** At least something like that. I mean Tomoshibi would have addressed them properly.) "What are you three doing here?" Matsumoto asked.

"Ah, we've got a mission." Renji said. "And you?"

"We have a mission too." Nanao said. "It isn't the code: HitsuHina right?"

"Eh…yeah it is." Kira said a little hesitating.

Hisagi smirked. "You know what it means right? I'm winning the bet."

"Heh! No not yet!" Matsumoto held up her hand. "Not yet." She smirked. "They first have to come out for it. Taichou is just seeing this as the first and last date with Hinamori."

"Yeah. If Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-chan finally coming out for it, then someone who had placed bet at that time will win." Nanao said.

"Ah!" Matsumoto called out. "Tomoshibi still has to bet! So Tomoshibi, when do you think it will happen?" She asked.

"Me? I don't know. I don't really-" Matsumoto cut off Tomoshibi.

"Tomoshibi-chan, I know you like seeing them get together so pick a date." Matsumoto said.

Tomoshibi nodded. "Let see…soon I think. So I think about four days and I will put 750 yen on It." she said.

Matsumoto smiled. "Alright then! I've brought my calendar!" She pulled out a calendar out of her yukata and began to write. "Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi 750 yen."

"Why are you two putting so little money on it?" Renji asked.

"Because I don't want to lose money." Matsumoto said and she put the calendar away.

"And I don't have so much money, because I'm just starting in the gotei 13." Tomoshibi explained.

"Alright. Tomoshibi's reason sounds reasonable, but Rangiku-san's..." Renji narrowed his eyes.

--

Back to Hitsugaya/Hinamori.

Hinamori paused with eating and looked at Hitsugaya. She smiled. "Hitsugaya-kun." Hitsugaya looked up. "What's wrong, Hinamori?" Hinamori smiled again and picked a napkin from the table. She moved closer to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya's face began to glow. "H-Hinamori, what are you doing?"

--

The gangs were still arguing about Matsumoto's bet, but Kira suddenly stopped the conversation. "Ey guys, something is happening there." He stood on his toes to make himself taller. Everyone turned around and tried to look above the fence. Everyone is surprised.

"Hah! Am I seeing that right?"

"Hina …Hinamori-chan…Is she about to kiss him?!"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Shut up, Hisagi."

"No, wait maybe she isn't…"

--

Hinamori leaned close to Hitsugaya. "Hold still Hitsugaya-kun." She still had a napkin in her hand. She was cleaning Hitsugaya's mouth (**A/N:** around the mouth) with it.

"Hinamori! What are you doing? I'm not a kid anymore." Hitsugaya said a little shy. "You could have said that there was something at my mouth."

"Well, it isn't a big problem right?" Hinamori smiled. She sat back at her place.

"_Not for you, right…"_ Hitsugaya thought "Bi-" he stopped when he heard a bang behind the fence.

"What was that?" Hinamori asked and she got up.

"Let's see it for ourselves." Hitsugaya walked with Hinamori to the direction where the noise came from and they saw Kira, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Renji, Nanao and Tomoshibi lying on the floor. When the group saw Hitsugaya and Hinamori, they quickly got up. "Hitsugaya-taichou! Hinamori-chan!"

"What are you doing here?" Hinamori asked. _"Oh no, what if Hitsugaya-kun founds out that I brought them with me because I was too shy... Anyway, I have to cover it."_

"Yeah, what are you guys doing here?" He glared to them. _"Crap. I need to cover it. What the hell are Kira, Hisagi and Abarai doing here anyway?"_

"We…" Matsumoto looked for an excuse. "We…"

"We…were…just stopping by?" Kira tried.

"Get out of here." Hitsugaya said angry.

"But taichou! Yo-" Hitsugaya cut off Matsumoto.

"Don't piss me off!" He yelled.

"Shtt…Hitsugaya-kun…We're in a restaurant." Hinamori said quietly. "Everyone is watching at us…"

Everyone looked around and saw that everybody was staring at them. Hinamori calmed everybody down. "Heheheheh. Don't worry we got everything under control. Just proceed with what you were doing."

The people in the restaurant started to whisper to each other. "Hey, isn't that Hitsugaya-taichou from the tenth squad? What is he doing here with that girl?"

"That girl is the fifth squad vice-captain you know. What was she called again?"

"Hinamori Momo I think. She's cute. They would make a great couple."

"Wait, don't you notice it? All high-seated officers are here! What are they doing here?"

"Spying on the date maybe?"

The waiters walked to the tables and calmed the guests down. "One of the rules here is that it isn't allowed to disturb anyone's privacy. So if you don't calm down yet. I have to ban you." The waiters said to the customers. The customers shut their mouth. They didn't want to get banned, off course. A waiter came to Hitsugaya and Hinamori. "Sorry, if you please follow me to your table."

Hinamori and Hitsugaya followed the waiter. Hinamori looked behind and saw that another waiter walked to the others. She didn't know what the waiter said but the others walked away when the waiter finished talking. Then she turned her head around and sat down with Hitsugaya.

-----O-o-o-0-0-0--o-o-O-----

Outside…

"So what should we do now?" Tomoshibi asked.

Renji patted his head. "I don't know. Should we go and drink something?"

"What are you talking about? I want to know if I'm winning the bet or not!" Hisagi shouted.

Renji put his finger in his ear. "I can hear you without you shouting."

"Whatever. We know how it will end anyway." Nanao said.

Hisagi and Renji looked surprised. "How is it going to end then?"

"We all know that Hitsugaya-taichou will bring Hinamori back to her room and give her the present." Nanao said.

"What?" The guys said surprised. "Did Hitsugaya-taichou buy a present for Hinamori?" Renji asked.

Nanao nodded. Hisagi became happy again. "YES!" Matsumoto gave him a punch in the face. "Stop with this hyperactive thing. It's not like you." She said annoyed.

Hisagi grabbed his nose. It was bleeding. "Neh, Rangiku-san. You didn't have to hit so hard."

Matsumoto turned her head. "Come let's follow them."

"No, just let them. They need some privacy, or else their love will never bloom." Kira said. "Let's go the bar and come back later."

Hisagi was thinking and he was still holding his nose. "Yeah maybe you're right." He said.

"But when we come back later, we're all drunk!" Nanao shouted.

"Forget it. I want to drink and I want to drink now." Renji said and walked away. Kira and Hisagi walked with him.

Nanao looked at Matsumoto. "So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Ah, let's go with them. I mean what could we possibly do?" Matsumoto followed the guys. Nanao looked at Tomoshibi and nodded. They followed them too.

--------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O--------

Back at the restaurant.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori didn't say a thing. They looked around and searched for a thing to talk. Hinamori broke the silence. "Hitsugaya-kun? How does the human world look like now?"

Hitsugaya looked at her. _"Wait. Didn't Tomoshibi mention it just a few minutes ago?" _He restored. "If this whole war is over, I will take you to the human world. Okay? It's too dangerous to go to the human world anyway and it's forbidden too."

Hinamori smiled. "Yeah, I know that too, but can't you describe the human world for me? It's been a while when I went to the human world."

"Well, it looks like it's rich and modern. It's certainly different than Rukongai and the time that we were in the human world." Hitsugaya explained.

"Ah, I see. I really want to go to the human world once." She smiled. "But with all our friends and I want to have some fun."

Hitsugaya slowly smiled. "Yeah, that would be great."

------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O-----

At the bar…

Everybody (except Nanao and Tomoshibi) was drunk and sleeping on the bar. Tomoshibi and Nanao tried to carry everyone of the bar.

"Ise-fukutaichou, maybe you should contact the fourth division and get that special medicine." Tomoshibi said. Now when Tomoshibi finished her sentence, Isane came in. "Kotetsu-fukutaichou!" Tomoshibi shouted.

"Isane! You're just in time. Look." Nanao pointed at the others.

Isane walked to the others and gave them the medicine immediately. After a few minutes, they woke up. Tomoshibi looked at them and smiled. "I'll have to go somewhere. Excuse me."

"Tomoshibi-chan! Don't put the socks in your mouth!" Matsumoto said. (**A/N: **Maybe she was still drunk.)

"Yes I won't." Tomoshibi smiled, then she walked away.

-------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O-------

Back to Hitsugaya/Hinamori

Hitsugaya brought Hinamori to her room. "So…how was the date?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I like it." Hinamori smiled. "Arigatou, Hitsugaya-kun." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Did you like it too?"

_"I can't believe she did that."_ Hitsugaya blushed. "Eh…yes I do." He got the present out of his pocket. _"This should be the right moment."_

Hinamori noticed it. "What's that?"

"Eh, yeah. On the human world, they give presents if they are on a date. So here's the present." He gave it to Hinamori.

Hinamori looked at the present. "I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya shocked. _"Doesn't she want the present?"_ He tried to make it clear for himself. "Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't know, you were supposed to give presents, when you're on a date. So therefore, I can't take the present." She gave the present back.

"_Shit. Just think of something, Toushirou and quick."_ He came up with something. "Well. Actually you gave me a present already." He handed the present over. "In the human world, the guy gives the present and the girl kisses. That's tradition."

"Really?" Hinamori stared at the present. "You aren't making things up, right?" She looked at Hitsugaya with a strange look on her face.

Hitsugaya knew he was going to be red, so he said something quick. "No it's true. Just take it already." He pushed it in her hands. "Open it."

Hinamori opened the present and took a red ribbon out of it. Her face began to shine. "Sugoi! It's so pretty! Is it for in your hair?" She asked.

"No, it's for your zanpaktou. This ribbon will decorate your zanpaktou." He said.

"So, actually it's a present for Tobiume?" She asked.

"_Ahw man. I'm screwing things up."_ Hitsugaya thought. _"Think of something and quick."_ He thought about the talk with Urahara. "Look. This ribbon will strengthen your zanpaktou. You will be able to control your reiatsu perfectly. So I don't have to worry anymore." He said.

Hinamori still wasn't satisfied with the answer, but she didn't want to make it too difficult for him so she smiled. "Arigatou." She gave Hitsugaya a kiss on the cheek again.

Hitsugaya was shocked. "What are you doing?"

"That is tradition, right? If the guy gives the present to the girl, the girl has to kiss him back hasn't she?" Hinamori asked.

"Eh, yes." Hitsugaya felt uncomfortable. "Well, I should go now." He wanted to turn around but Hinamori stopped him. "Hitsugaya-kun? Why does it have the word white on it? Is it because your name?"

"No, kidou-based zanpaktous are mostly light types. So, it's white. It will increase the control of kidou." He explained. "I have to go now. Sleep well."

"Yeah, sleep well." Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya, who was walking away. _"It's really because his name, I think."_ She smiled.

Hitsugaya smiled and moved his hand over his cheek.

"_Nice work, Toushirou. Nice work."_

-----O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O-----

On the rooftop of a fifth squad building.

Hinotama was watching the saying goodbye of the date. Tomoshibi appeared next to him. "Long time no see." She said and she sat down.

"Ah, what are you doing here, Hoshiyumi?" Hinotama asked.

"Doing the same thing as you." Tomoshibi said. She looked at her captain who was walking away.

"You thought I was going to interfere in their date, didn't you?" Hinotama looked at Tomoshibi

"Actually, I didn't. I know who you are...leader of the Sakura of Love." Tomoshibi smirked. "Just how many people are in this association?"

"You're clever, Hoshiyumi. Well to be honest. Not much. I'm the only one." He closed his eyes.

"Not anymore." Tomoshibi smiled. "I'm in too. If you want it."

"Yeah, you're accepted." Hinotama lay down with his hands behind his head.

Tomoshibi looked at the stars. They were quiet for a few minutes. Then Hinotama said something.

"_She_ is coming."

* * *

**A/N:** Whahah cliffhanger XD You know, I've got a feeling that this chapter wasn't that good...This chapter didn't have a lot HitsuHina, next chapter probably won't either. Sorry about that. Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10: To the living world

**Special thanks to:**

MimoriFanForever : _Thnx for your review, really I appreciated the review. Well here's my answer: Gin and Aizen aren't dead here. They need to prepare themselves for the battle against Aizen. (So this is a BIG filler xD)_

velcroSUNSHINE : _Thnx I needed the encouragement_ xD

Prodigy Keyblade Wielder : _Thnx for all your advice and reviews! Really, I appreciated it! (However, I just can't change it xD I don't know really how to do it…)_

KaRiSa : _I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much for the inspiration O.O I didn't know anything for this chapter, but because you said about the living world…(Sorry I'm copying you. I wanted to reply to the others but I thought it would be mean if I didn't reply to everybody too. So therefore…)_

**A/N: **All right first this. There won't be a lot HitsuxHina in this chapter. It's focused on the OCs (Tomoshibi and Hinotama.). (The storyline has to come back, sorry 'bout that.)

**Disclaimer: **Do not own bleach.

* * *

**Previously happened:**

"You're clever, Hoshiyumi. Well to be honest. Not much. I'm the only one." He closed his eyes.

"Not anymore." Tomoshibi smiled. "I'm in too. If you want it."

"Yeah, you're accepted." Hinotama lay down with his hands behind his head.

Tomoshibi looked at the stars. They were quiet for a few minutes. Then Hinotama said something.

"_She_ is coming."

* * *

Tomoshibi looked at Hinotama. "What do you mean? Who is coming?" She was shocked.

"You know, who I mean. Hoshiyumi. Don't hide it." Hinotama said cool.

Tomoshibi looked down. "How do you know her?"

"My shikai and her shikai are alike. She's like a role model for me." He smiled for a second. "But you know, I should be preparing…Hoshiyumi." He said seriously.

"Ah." Tomoshibi said seriously. "I will." She got up. "Thanks for the information. Good night." She smiled and then she disappeared.

Hinotama murmured something.

"Hopefully, she will survive it…"

-----O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O-----

The next day at the tenth division office…

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya shouted.

Matsumoto slowly got up. "Where am I?" She sat on the couch.

"In the office. You threw up." Hitsugaya sat on his seat doing his paperwork.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Can't anyone clean this mess? Where's Tomoshibi?" She asked.

"Not here." He tapped with his paperwork on the table a few times. "She didn't come back to the division last night."

"Really? That's strange." Matsumoto lay down and she looked at the ceiling. "Maybe…Did something bad happen?!" She got up.

"Matsumoto. You aren't skipping paperwork are you?" Hitsugaya asked cold. "And clean this mess okay?"

"Can't someone from the fourth division do it?" Matsumoto begged him.

Hitsugaya sighed. "All right." He picked the phone and dialed the number.

"Tuut, tuut. Tu- Moshi moshi?"

"Yeah, this is the tenth squad captain Hitsugaya Toushirou. I want someone from the fourth division to come here."

"Sumi-masen. For what reason?"

"Yeah, he needs to clean the office."

"I see, I will send someone immediately."

He hung up. "Done."

"I really have to find Tomoshibi." She got up and walked out of the door.

"Wait Matsumoto."

"What's wrong?" Matsumoto turned her head to Hitsugaya.

"It's just an excuse, to get no paperwork." He glared to her.

"No. I'm really worried. Seriously." Matsumoto said serious.

"She's fine. Just sit down and do your paperwork." Hitsugaya commanded.

Matsumoto walked to the table and sat on the chair. She decided to act happily. "So, taichou. Did she like the present?"

"Ah, that's something you don't have to know." Hitsugaya began to do his paperwork.

"Neh, taichou. I've been buying that present with you and now I can't hear if you liked it or not?" Matsumoto tried to squeeze the answer out of Hitsugaya.

"Precisely." Hitsugaya said.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto shouted. Matsumoto was smirking inside; she didn't have to do paperwork if she was arguing with her captain.

------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O-------

Ukitake Jyuushirou came back from the first division. He got an assignment to search in the library about the Hyougoku. He walked to the library, but he bumped on to someone…

Hinamori stopped Ukitake. "Ukitake-taichou."

Ukitake turned around. "Ah, Hinamori-chan? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Did you see Tomoshibi somewhere?" Hinamori asked. "Rangiku-san just phoned me and she told me that Tomoshibi-san didn't come back yesterday to her division."

Ukitake was lost in a thought for a second. "Ah, you mean the third seated officer of the tenth division! I didn't see her either, but if I see her I'll contact the tenth division, is that okay?"

Hinamori smiled. "Alright thank you. If you'll excuse me I've work to do."

Ukitake nodded. "Yes, it's fine. Do your best." Hinamori walked away and Ukitake proceeded walking to the library.

---------0-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-0-------------

**(Ukitake's POV!)**

Ukitake walked through the library. Sometimes he stopped to take some books out of the closet, but soon he putted it back because there wasn't a thing about the Hyougoku to find.

After a few hours, Ukitake bumped on to someone, who was sitting at the big clock in the library (**A/N:** Yes, I put a big clock as a center from the library). A girl was showing big interests in a book. By the sound of Ukitake's footsteps, the girl looked up. She was surprised. "U-Ukitake-taichou!" She quickly got up.

"Who are you?" Ukitake said curious. "Only captains and vice-captains are the only ones who can look in here."

"Eh…Sumi-masen. I thought nobody would be here so…" The girl looked to the corner.

"You thought they wouldn't notice it, would you? You know, that's a really…" Ukitake said serious.

"Gomen nasai!" The girl bowed.

Ukitake waved with his hands. "It's okay, you don't have to bow for me. Tell me, what is your name?" he asked.

The girl got up. "Uhm…tenth division third seated officer, Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi." Tomoshibi said insecure.

"What were you doing here?" Ukitake asked. _"This should be the missing girl, right? Let's see what she has to say."_

"I was curious about the Soukyoku, sir. I had a few questions about it." Tomoshibi obeyed the captain.

"What would those questions be?" Ukitake asked.

"I will tell them, but only if Ukitake-taichou promises to keep this a secret. That I was here I mean." Tomoshibi said calm.

Ukitake smiled. "Alright then." He sat down and tapped with his hand on the surface next to him. Tomoshibi went to sit next to him. "What would those questions be Tomoshibi-chan?" Ukitake asked.

Tomoshibi got the book, that she was it reading before. "Do you know…if a zanpaktou can be alike with the Soukyoku?" Ukitake looked with a weird glance. Tomoshibi quickly explained. "I know that the Soukyoku is alike with ten thousand zanpaktous, but did anyone ever managed to use it as a zanpaktou?"

"You mean to execute someone right? Well actually, we don't control the Soukyoku." Tomoshibi looked surprised and Ukitake went on with his story. "We just place someone at the Shrine of Penitence and the Soukyoku does its work, but it's possible I think…Why do you want to know?"

"Uhm…" Tomoshibi looked in her book. "I wanted to know if that is possible. I will face an enemy that I can't handle, so I thought the only way was…"

"To use the Soukyoku? You are not so clever Tomoshibi-chan. If you can't handle this enemy, just ask help from the captains. You know, if you're able to use the Soukyoku, you'll have to sacrifice your own life." Ukitake said calm.

"I will sacrifice my own life if I have to!" Tomoshibi got up. "I just want to know how to use the Soukyoku as my zanpaktou!" She began to lose patience.

"Calm down, Tomoshibi-chan." Ukitake forgave Tomoshibi's rudeness. That was his personality, anyway.

Tomoshibi realized that she was too rude to a captain. She bowed. "My excuses! I…I…didn't…" Tomoshibi looked the other way.

"It's okay Tomoshibi-chan. I'm hearing it's a serious problem, but really I don't know if the Soukyoku can be your zanpaktou." Ukitake said.

Tomoshibi looked down at her book for a few minutes. Then she put up a smile. "It's okay. Arigatou Ukitake-taichou. Can I borrow this book?" She held the book to Ukitake. Ukitake nodded. "All right then. I'll have to go now" She wanted to walk away but stopped. "Please don't tell anybody what I told you." She begged. Ukitake looked at her, thinking what he had to do. _"It sounds as if this person that she's talking about a danger is for everyone. So I can't just ignore it…"_ Ukitake didn't know what to say.

Tomoshibi stared at the captain and realized that he couldn't ignore this problem. She smiled. "I mean…please don't tell them where I was." Ukitake smiled back. "Yes, I can do that." Tomoshibi gave a big smile. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" She ran away…

Ukitake looked at Tomoshibi until he couldn't see her anymore. Then he began to search for information about the Hyougoku.

---------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O------------------

In the fifth division…

Hinamori sat at her desk doing her paperwork. Hinotama came in with more paperwork. "Heeh? More paperwork?" Hinamori called aloud.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Hinamori-fukutaichou. There is still a lot of work to do." Hinotama said. He lay the paperwork on the table. "Hinamori-fukutaichou…"

"Nani?" Hinamori looked up to Hinotama.

"Have you…" Hinotama moved his face closer to Hinamori. Hinamori was surprised and began to blush. Hinotama continued with moving his face closer to Hinamori. "Have you ever…" Hinamori could feel the breath of Hinotama flowing over her face. _"He, What is he DOING?!"_ Hinamori panicked. She leaned backwards with her chair. Hinotama ignored it and continued. Hinamori closed her eyes, hoping that someone would save her. Hinotama finished his sentence. "Been to the living world, Hinamori-_fukutaichou_?" Hinotama stopped. Hinamori slowly opened her eyes. "H-Heh?" Hinamori said from the surprise. Hinotama moved backward and stood straight now. "You heard me. Have you ever been in the living world Hinamori-fukutaichou?" He smiled.

"Eh…No I haven't I mean it was a long time ago…" Hinamori stopped with talking. She thought about the academy days, where _he_ used to save her. _"I can't believe he was so filled with evilness. I can't believe he betrayed us. He was so kind…"_ Hinotama broke through the thoughts of Hinamori. "Hinamori-fukutaichou?" Hinamori woke up. "Eh, there's nothing!" she tried to shake the thought off her.

Hinotama smiled. "Look, you should really go to the living world, now. This season is beautiful in the living world. Cherry blossoms are blooming. You can't miss that opportunity."

"What do you mean? The cherry blossoms will wither any moment when they are blooming." Hinamori looked to the paperwork.

"You shouldn't see it that way…They are like roses, they will wither soon, but people will give them anyway."

Hinamori looked at the vase with the roses and dagon's breath she got from Hitsugaya. "That's true…"

You see, the trees are spreading their flowers to make everyone beautiful. The blossom covers everyone to forget his or her trouble. Hinamori-fukutaichou… You look as if you need some covering of the sakuras." He said casually.

Hinamori chuckled. "Thanks Hinotama-san. I needed that, but I really don't think it's a good idea. I mean, we aren't aloud to go to the living world now…"

"Why aren't we aloud to go to the living world?" Hinotama asked.

"Because we are preparing for the battle…" Hinamori stopped. She couldn't get the traitor's name over her lips.

"Are you behind it? Behind the battle I mean." Hinotama asked.

"I'm trying…I don't really know what to do. I mean, I just can't believe that a man like him would me evil." Her eyes withered.

Hinotama gave Hinamori a napkin. Hinamori thanked him and wiped all her tears away with it. Hinotama threw his player style away, by the sight of the tears. "I know what you mean. I've experienced it, but you know…sometimes you'll need to face up to the facts and not live in the past." He looked up high.

"Maybe you're right. It's just so hard." She wiped her tears away again.

"I know. It takes a while, but you know…because I was so surprised, I lost my most important thing in my life. My best friend. So you should be careful not to lose the thing you care the most about." Hinotama said seriously.

Hinamori thought about Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and al the other friends in Soul society. "Yeah you're right."

It was quiet for a few minutes. Hinamori continued with her paperwork and Hinotama was thinking. Then all of a sudden, Hinotama grabbed Hinamori's hand. "Come milady." He dragged her out of the division.

"Wait what are you doing?" Hinamori tried to pull her hand away from Hinotama, but he was too strong.

Hinotama turned his face to Hinamori. "I'm taking you to the living world." He smirked. He grabbed his zanpaktou and released his shikai to open the portal. He dragged Hinamori through the portal. The portal closed and a note fell on that place.

------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O------------

"Why are you taking me to the living world? We aren't supposed to be here!" Hinamori yelled. Hinotama already let Hinamori's hand go.

"I want to let you see the cherry blossoms." Hinotama smiled. Hinamori looked around. "But I don't see any…" Suddenly it went black for Hinamori. She could still hear someone breathing. "Hinotama-san! Hinotama-san!" No one answered.

-----------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O--------------------

Kira went to the fifth division for bringing more paperwork. Suddenly on his way to the fifth division, he stood on a paper. He thought it was nothing so he walked through but after a while, he tripped over a card. "Ite…oh no…look at this mess…what is this?" He picked up the card.

"**Well…you must be missing someone right? First make sure who you are missing then come after us. We will be waiting in the living world at the sakura trees ----------Sakuras of love"**

Kira realized something. "Hinamori-kun!" He ran to the office, but he couldn't find Hinamori. _"It should be Hinamori-kun. Would it be Hinamori-kun this time? First, Inoue-san and now Hinamori-kun…I need to warn everybody."_ He ran out of the division and warned Renji and Hisagi.

"Next stop?" Renji asked.

"Tenth division's." Kira said and he ran with the others to the tenth division.

"Rangiku-san!" Kira yelled, when he opened the door of the tenth division's office.

"Nani?" Matsumoto looked up. Hitsugaya looked at Kira, Hisagi and Renji who were panting. "What are you doing here?"

"It's bad! Th-this.." Kira handed the card over to the desk. Hitsugaya grabbed the card away and he read it with Matsumoto at his side. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked up when they were finished reading the card.

"It's Hinamori-kun! I can't find her!" Kira yelled. "It could be an arrancar or…"

"No that isn't." Matsumoto cut off Kira.

A sign of annoyance popped out of Hitsugaya. "This time they've gone too far." He murmured. He got up and walked to the door. He turned his head. "You guys. Stay here." He ran away. Kira, Renji and Hisagi were standing there astonished what happened. Did they really make a big fuss for nothing?

Matsumoto turned to Renji, Kira and Hisagi. "You want to know what's wrong, right?"

The three nodded slowly.

-------------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------------------

Hitsugaya opened the gate to the living world and ran through it. _"Really, I swear if they did something horrible to her…"_ When he arrived at the cherry trees, he looked around. He didn't see anyone. He walked slowly through the forest of cherry trees, wondering where Hinamori could be. Suddenly he felt Hinamori's reiatsu. _"Thank god, they didn't hide it for her." _He ran to a tree with a hole in it and kneeled down to pick a black bag up.

"Hinotama-san?" Hinamori said confused from the bag.

Hitsugaya was relieved to hear his childhood friend's voice, but he was also furious when he heard Hinotama's name out of Hinamori's mouth. He opened the bag and he saw that Hinamori's eyes were tied with a blindfold. "Hinamori? Are you okay?" He wanted to untie the blindfold, but he realized something.

--

_**Flashback**_

_They were sitting in the restaurant._

_Hitsugaya and Hinamori didn't say a thing. They looked around and searched for a thing to talk. Hinamori broke the silence. "Hitsugaya-kun? How does the human world look like now?"_

_Hitsugaya looked at her. "Wait. Didn't Tomoshibi mention it just a few minutes ago?" He restored. "If this whole war is over, I will take you to the human world. Okay? It's too dangerous to go to the human world anyway and it's forbidden too." He said._

_Hinamori smiled. "Yeah, I know that too, but can't you describe the human world for me? It's been a while when I went to the human world."_

"_Well, it looks like it's rich and modern. It's certainly different than Rukongai and the time that we were in the human world." Hitsugaya explained._

"_Ah, I see. I really want to go to the human world once." She smiled. "But with all our friends and I want to make some fun."_

_Hitsugaya slowly smiled. "Yeah, that would be great."_

_**End of flashback**_

--

He let Hinamori tied up. Hinamori answered back.

"Hitsugaya-kun? What are you doing here? Where is Hinotama-san?" She asked.

"I don't really know Hinamori."

"Hitsugaya-kun? Could you at least make it day? I mean, it was day when I left Soul society…" Hinamori looked at the direction of Hitsugaya's voice.

"I will do that, but first…who kidnapped you?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Kidnap? Nobody kidnapped me. I was here with Hinotama and…" Hitsugaya cut off Hinamori.

"What were you doing here with Hinotama?" He asked mad.

"He dragged me to the living world. He wanted to show me the cherry blossoms." Hinamori explained. "Could you untie me please?"

"You wanted to see the cherry blossoms huh?" Hitsugaya murmured. "Eh, yes I will do that. Just a moment please." He helped Hinamori to get up and brought her to the biggest cherry tree in the forest.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Where are we?" Hinamori asked when Hitsugaya was untying the ropes from her hands. Hitsugaya had her untied in a second and unfolded the blindfold. Hinamori opened her eyes, but narrowed her eyes immediately. She wasn't prepared for the sunlight, but slowly she saw the biggest cherry tree she had ever seen. The sunlight shone on the falling blossoms and there were pink or red papers hanging in the tree. "It's so beautiful!" She smiled. She walked to the tree and began to dance.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori and felt relieved. Suddenly he saw Hinamori dancing towards him and she dragged Hitsugaya to dance too. "Aren't you happy, Hitsugaya-kun? This isn't a thing you see everyday." She smiled.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori's face and began to think. _"If I have to admit…I haven't seen the cherry blossoms falling so gracefully. Then again, it's the first time I really look at a cherry tree…"_ Then Hinamori stopped dancing. She looked up to the tree. "Hitsugaya-kun?"

"These papers are supposed to spread hope aren't they? People write their dreams and wishes in it and try to throw the paper as high as they can, aren't it?" Hinamori asked.

Hitsugaya started to think. _"Hmm…I've heard that somewhere before…"_ Hinamori disturbed Hitusgaya's thought by grabbing his arm.

"Let's write our dreams and wishes in it, okay?" Hinamori smiled. Hitsugaya looked annoyed at her. "I don't have wishes or dreams." He said annoyed.

"Of course you have." She picked a leaf of a lotus and a sharp twig. "We don't have pencils and paper so why don't we use these?" She smiled.

"_I'm not going to write my private stuff on a leaf, where anybody could read it."_ Hitsugaya thought. _"LikeMatsumoto could climb on the tree and spread the copies of it over whole society. I wouldn't get respect anymore, but off course…the fangirls would scream about how sensitive I am…"_

"What's wrong Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked. "I've written my wish on it so it's time you do it." Hinamori gave the twig to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya looked at the leaf and read what Hinamori had written:

"**_I wish that Hitsugaya-kun and I will be together forever. I wish that we'll never fight again."_**

Hitsugaya sighed. _"Do I really have to write something down?"_ Then he decided to write something down.

"**_Agree. Still it's Hitsugaya-taichou!"_**

Hinamori looked at it. "Mou, Hitsugaya-kun, you didn't write your wish in it…" she pouted.

"Tch. Doesn't matter. Come let's go home." Hitsugaya got up. Hinamori made a package of the leaf and threw it in the tree, but the package came back. Hinamori tried again, but it still came back. Hitsugaya picked it up when Hinamori tried to threw it for the fifth time.

He sighed. "Alright I will throw it."

Hinamori smiled. "Don't forget as high as possible! We have more chance that it will come out!"

"Yeah, yeah." Hitsugaya ignored it and he threw it in the air. Hinamori looked at it with full hope, while Hitsugaya didn't care.

Slowly the leaf package landed on the top of the tree…

Hitsugaya turned around. "And now we're heading back to Soul society." He took a few steps, but when Hinamori didn't follow him. He turned around. "Is something wrong, Hinamori?

* * *

**A/N:** I guess this wasn't really focused on the OC's xD. Well don't have anything to say anymore...please review! 


	11. Chapter 11: Second date

**Special thanks to:**

TsUnAmIrageFiRe

MimoriFanForever

Ice Everlasting.

Prodigy Keyblade Wielder

KaRiSa

sakura4594

**A/N: **No, that is not true. O.O I didn't update for a month! Shame on me…Anyway here is the chapter. Seriously, I don't have any inspiration at all xD.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own bleach!

* * *

**Previously happened:**

Hinamori smiled. "Don't forget as high as possible! We have more chance that it will come out!"

"Yeah, yeah." Hitsugaya ignored it and he threw it in the air. Hinamori looked at it with full hope, while Hitsugaya didn't care.

Slowly the leaf package landed on the top of the tree…

Hitsugaya turned around. "And now we're heading back to Soul society." He took a few steps. He stopped when he realized Hinamori wasn't following him. He turned around. "Is something wrong, Hinamori?

* * *

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya and then she looked at the ground. "We don't know how long it will take when we are able to go to the living world again…"

"Then what do you want me to do about it?" Hitsugaya asked. "We are now in a forbidden area. We are forced to go back. You should know that."

"Yeah…Maybe we should go back. Maybe it's a better idea, if we go back…" Hinamori walked away.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori, who was walking away. Suddenly he got a phone call. He picked up the phone. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Taichou! How are things going?" Matsumoto shouted through the phone.

"Matsumoto. You're loud." Hitsugaya held the phone at a distance.

"Taichou, how are things going?" Matsumoto tried again.

"Yeah, we're heading back to Soul society."

"Taichou! Don't be so dense!"

"Why would I be dense for?"

"You're in the living world now with Hinamori-chan! That's the great opportunity to have a second date!"

"Matsumoto. I told you already, that date wasn't official, there will _never_ be an official date."

"Mou, taichou. Just have some fun once in a while."

"With the preparations for the war, there isn't time to have any _fun."_

"Really? How did Hinamori take it?"

"She obeyed it and is walking to the nearest portal."

"You know taichou…Wasn't she a little…_disappointed_?"

Hitsugaya was surprised. He didn't think of that. _"She did look disappointed…"_

"Anyway…what did you do in the living world? You went to the cherry trees didn't you? Did you write a lucky paper with Hinamori?" Matsumoto's voice turned from serious to teasing.

"What's a lucky paper? You mean that "throwing in the tree thing"? Well, I wrote something down fast. It's useless anyway. Hinamori seemed to enjoy it…."

"Do you still know what she wrote?"

"Something with I want to be with Hitsugaya-kun--" Hitsugaya froze. _"Did she really write that? Let me think…she really wrote that! And I wrote that I agreed with it…BAKA!" _He cursed himself, he was blushing at the same time.

"Nani, nani? Oh yeah you wanted to know what that lucky paper is…Couples come over the world to get a blessing by the cherry trees in Japan. To receive that, you have to write your wish on a paper and throw it as high as you can. The higher the better the wish will come out. Taichou? Taichou? Are you still there?" Matsumoto asked concerned.

Hitsugaya was speechless. Sakuras of love did it again. He made a blessing with Hinamori without noticing it. He was embarrassed and changed the subject. "Yeah, still here. Why aren't you concerned about the fact that Hinamori was kidnapped?"

"Well we all know that Sakuras of love are a couple group, so they wouldn't do something to Hina-…Taichou are you changing the subject?"

Hitsugaya began to blush again "No I'm not. If you'll excuse me I have to go back to soul society."

"Wait! Taichou! Don't forget, sec-" Hitsugaya hung up and walked to Hinamori who was waiting for him.

---------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O-------------

In the tenth division office…

"He just hung up!" Matsumoto shouted. She turned to the three boys (Kira, Hisagi and Renji).

"So the Sakuras of love is a coupling service?" Kira asked.

"Only…for those two people?" Hisagi asked hesitating.

Matsumoto nodded. "Well if you'll excuse me. I have to make a call."

--------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O---------------

"Who was that, Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked out of curiosity. "Why are you so red?"

"Hinamori. Do you know what the meaning is from the leaf thing?" Hitsugaya ignored the questions.

Hinamori nodded. "You have to write your wish in it and throw it as high as you can. The higher the greater the chance is to have that wish come true. It is used to strengthen the bonds from people. Like brothers and sisters or friends or--…" Hitsugaya didn't listen anymore and interrupted her.

"Who told you that?" Hitsugaya asked bluntly.

"Hinotama-san. I wonder where he is now…" Hinamori wondered.

Hitsugaya's eye twitched. _"I'm getting a feeling…that Hinotama has something to do with this hooking up thing…"_ Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori's hand. "Let's go to soul society already." He opened a portal and wanted to drag Hinamori to soul society but suddenly something came up in his mind.

(Matsumoto's voice) "Wasn't she a bit disappointed?"

(Hinamori's voice) "Let's have some fun next time we go to the living world!"

He stopped. _"Useless."_ Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-kun? Why aren't you going?" Hitsugaya suddenly walked the other way. "Let's go. I'm taking you to somewhere."

------------O-o-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O------------

Hinamori and Hitsugaya were walking through the amusement park. They had gotten in their gigai and Hitsugaya brought Hinamori to an amusement park.

"Where do you want to go?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Shirou-chan! First, you drag me all the way here to get in our gigai's and then you ask me where we are going! Isn't that a little late?!" Hinamori practically yelled Hitsugaya's head off.

Hitsugaya took a few steps backwards. "Oi, oi, I don't care if you name me Hitsugaya-kun, just don't call me that." Suddenly he realized a thing he said. _"Did I just tell her, she could name me Hitsugaya-kun instead of Hitsugaya-taichou? Did I just say that I didn't care if she named me that?"_ Hinamori was surprised, but soon she smiled. Hitsugaya turned his head the other side. "Anyway, just go. I don't care where." He said half shy annoyed.

"Okay then, I won't hold back!" Hinamori grabbed Hitsugaya's hand and walked to the rollercoaster happily. "Neh, let's go in there."

--

They sat in a car of the rollercoaster. "Are you sure? What if you'll get sick?" Hitsugaya asked concerned. Hinamori smiled. "Don't worry. I won't."

--

The two walked out of the rollercoaster. Hitsugaya went to a wall and leaned against it. Hinamori walked to Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-kun? Are you okay? You don't look so well…"

"Shut up." He looked the other way. "It's by the way…" He stopped. "Ah forget it."

Hinamori was confused. "Hitsugaya-kun? Are you talking to yourself?"

"Off course not! I would be really pathetic if I was talking to myself." Hitsugaya turned to Hinamori, but soon he grabbed the wall again.

"You really don't look so well…Maybe we should go back…" Hinamori wanted to comfort Hitsugaya by almost laying her hand on Hitsugaya's back, but Hitsugaya walked away. "I'm fine. I just need to go to the bathroom. Just wait here."

Hinamori looked concerned at Hitsugaya, who was walking away to the bathroom. She looked around, trying to find something to kill time.

--

Hitsugaya turned the faucet off. "That's better…" He was recalling the events and soon he realized something. _"Idiot!"_ He hit the sink. The boys who were standing in the toilet where shocked and they quietly walked away. _"You made yourself look weak in front of her! And I was supposed to be the guy who has to protect her!"_ He threw some water in his face. He leaned over the sink. _"How can I be nauseous by sitting in a rollercoaster?"_

--

Hinamori was sitting on a bench and was waiting for Hitsugaya. When she saw Hitsugaya, she got up and walked towards him. "How are you feeling Hitsugaya-kun?" Hitsugaya looked the other way. "I'm fine. Sorry, you need to wait so long." Hitsugaya felt something pushing on his chest and looked at that way. He startled when he saw a bag of sweets right in front of him. "For what is that?!" He shouted. Hinamori smiled. "Here. These are special candy for your throat. They will make you feel better. Here." Hinamori opened the bag and picked a candy. She held it for Hitsugaya mouth. "Say ah."

"I'm not a child, Hinamori. You know I hate sweets." Hitsugaya refused. Hinamori still smiled. "Just do it." Hitsugaya slowly opened his mouth and Hinamori put the candy in it. Hitsugaya swallowed it immediately. Hinamori couldn't control herself and burst out in laughter. "H-hi-hitsugaya-kun? You never ate sweets, haven't you?"

"Why do you ask?" Hitsugaya asked dense. Hinamori put a candy in her mouth. "You have to enjoy it and let al the sweets flow in your mouth. You don't swallow the candy immediately. Didn't you think it tasted nothing?" She smiled.

"Yeah...a little…" Hitsugaya kept his serious face. Hinamori picked a candy out of the bag and put it in Hitsugaya's mouth again. "Now, just keep it in your mouth."

Hitsugaya kept the candy in his mouth. He wanted to bite in it. He just wanted that the candy disappeared as soon as possible. Hinamori put her fingers before Hitsugaya's lips. At least she thought she did. She touched Hitsugaya's lips instead. Hinamori tried to pull it back, but her fingers didn't move. Hitsugaya's face slowly colored red. Hinamori tried to act as normal as possible, her heart was bouncing up and down. The next few words were hesitating and barely hearable. "D-do-don't b-bite." Hinamori pulled her hand back and she calmed down. "It will ruin the taste." She blushed

Hitsugaya blushed too. He couldn't say anything and could only nod silently.

--

Behind some bushes…

"You got that on tape?" Jinta asked.

Ururu nodded slowly. "Hai…"

Jinta pulled on Ururu's pigtails. "Don't just "Hai" me! Say a sentence for some time!" You could hear Ururu saying that it hurts. Jinta stopped pulling when a fan swung open.

"Come on Jinta. Don't be too hard for Ururu. Anyway, who would know something like this would bloom out of the relationship with Hitsugaya-san and Hinamori-san." Urahara smiled.

"Yeah, they _are_ childhood friends." Ururu said softly.

Jinta smirked. "Just like the old geezer and that Yoruichi."

"Mah, mah. Don't jump into conclusions right now. We aren't on that mission now." Urahara said casually.

"You are changing the subject" Jinta narrowed his eyes.

--

"Anyway, where do you want to go now?" Hitsugaya asked. Hinamori hugged Hitsugaya's arm. "Why don't you take me to somewhere?" She smiled. Hitsugaya looked the other way and blushed. "Fine." He brought her to a terrace.

Hitsugaya raised his hand to get the waiter's attention. The waiter came to the table. Hitsugaya's eye twitched. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Hitsugaya's asked annoyed.

Hinamori looked at the waiter. "Hitsugaya-kun? I don't know him from anywhere.."

"Off course not!" Hitsugaya cut Hinamori off. Hitsugaya looked at the waiter again. "You look exactly as that slave of Urahara…What was his name again?" The waiter's eye twitched. "Ah yes, Tessai." Hitsugaya remembered. The waiter began to sweat and walked back to the counter.

--

Tessai bended behind the counter. Urahara was sitting there on the ground. "What do I have to do now?" Tessai asked Urahara. "The lil' captain knows. I knew he would notice our plan."

"Shh…Tessai-san. Don't forget we are on a mission right now." Urahara waved with his fan, smiling. "Just pretend we are having a day out of the Urahara Shoten and we are serving drinks and stuff now okay? Go, go, and go!" Uruhara waved with his hand heavily. Tessai sighed and walked over to the table from Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

--

"I'm sorry I interrupted our conversation. I needed to ask something to the boss. May I take your order?" Tessai asked.

"It's about time." Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Don't be so rude! Forgive me for his rudeness. I would like a sorbet and…" Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. "And what would you like, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I don't need anything, actually."

"Mou, Hitsugaya-kun..."

"I don't need it. Have your sorbet, I'll pay anyway."

Tessai wrote something down on his paper. "Coming right up, lady." He said to Hinamori and then he walked to the counter to give the paper to Urahara. "Here."

Urahara smiled while reading the paper. "The genius doesn't want something huh? Well, let's make us a little mistake."

--

Tessai brought the sorbet to the table. "Here you go, one sorbet for the two of you."

Hinamori blushed. Hitsugaya mentally attacked Tessai. "It's not for us. It's only for her."

Tessai scratched his head. "Oh, sorry. I made a mistake, I thought you would share with each other. I even made an extra big sorbet…" His voice softened down at the end.

Hinamori had pity for the waiter and decided to comfort him. "Don't worry I can eat it. It's okay." The waiter looked at her and smiled. "You have a great heart, madam." Then he walked away.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori. "Why did you say that? I mean, you mustn't eat anything if you can't eat it." Someway, I already knew the answer.

"I just feel pity for him and I can eat this probably…" She looked at the big sorbet. "Maybe I have to get started…" She grabbed the spoon and began to eat. Suddenly she felt a little rude towards Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-kun? Are you sure, you don't want some? I don't think I can eat it all by myself…"

"BAKA! I told you so! I knew this would happen." Hitsugaya looked at the sorbet what was filled ¾.

"I know, I know. I just can't help it, but I really can't eat the rest." Hinamori said innocent. "Can you help me eat this?"

Hitsugaya grabbed a spoon. "I don't like sorbets, but since you asked me so desperately…" He sighed. He began to eat. He ate the sorbet as fast as he could. Hinamori looked astonished at Hitsugaya and then she giggled again. "Hitsugaya-kun. If you eat this fast, you'll get a brain freeze. Even though you are used to the ice."

Hinamori wasn't even finished when Hitsugaya got an awful feeling in his head. He grabbed his head. Hinamori smiled and got up. She walked to Hitsugaya and laid her hands on Hitsugaya's head. She began to do massage on Hitsugaya's head. Hitsugaya wanted to stop her but by the feeling he got with the massage, he didn't. The brain freeze got away immediately. "Hina-." He stopped with his sentence. Hinamori stopped with doing massage. "What's wrong Hitsugaya-kun?" her face went very close to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya blushed. "You are embarrassing me again. In front of all these people, why did you do that again?" He asked annoyed.

Hinamori put her hands away. "I'm sorry!" She said angry. "I thought you were in pain and you'd like the pain go away."

"_Great, I made her angry right now."_ Hitsugaya thought. Suddenly Hinamori walked away. Hitsugaya noticed it immediately and chased her. "Hinamori!"

Tessai wanted to chase them but Urahara putted a hand on Tessai's shoulder. "Don't worry about the money. This is better than the money." Urahara smiled.

Hitsugaya was still chasing Hinamori. "Hinamori!" He caught up with her. "Hinamori!" Hinamori continued to walk but this time she walked faster. Hitsugaya walked even faster and grabbed her hand fast. Hinamori stopped and looked at Hitsugaya. Her face was gloomy. _"I really offended her…"_ Hitsugaya thought. Hitsugaya pulled at her arm. "Come."

Hitsugaya dragged her to the Ferris wheel. "Let's go in there. I know you wanted to see the human world…" Hinamori began to smile again, but then she saw the big line for the Ferris wheel. "No, Hitsugaya-kun. It's really a big line…I don't want to waste your time…"

"Baka. You're not going to waste my time. I want to go to the Ferris wheel and that's it." Hitsugaya said annoyed.

Hinamori smiled and nodded. "Arigatou, Hitsugaya-kun!"

--

It was almost sunset when they got in the Ferris wheel. Hitsugaya and Hinamori sat in the Ferris wheel.

Hitsugaya sat on the couch and sighed. "That took long to get in."

Hinamori sat on the couch too. "I told you it was a big line…."

"I know, I know. Anyway, you're happy right now aren't you?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hinamori didn't say anything and looked out the window. "Whuah! Hitsugaya-kun! Look the sun is almost gone!" Hitsugaya looked at out the window. "Yeah, you're right." Hinamori closed her eyes. "I'm so happy…" Hitsugaya was surprised and gave a vague smile. "It's so beautiful…" Hinamori said happily. _"I want to look at you more than the scenery…Maybe I really do like her..."_ Hitsugaya was still having that vague smile. Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya's smile disappeared quickly. "Thank you for bringing me to here, Hitsugaya-kun. You've made my day." She smiled.

Hitsugaya was speechless. He noticed that he was blushing. Again. He looked the other way to hide it. "I-it was nothing." He stuttered. The cabin stood still. They were at the top. "Whuaah!" Hinamori screamed. She jumped and the cabin began to shake. She grabbed Hitsugaya as a reflex. Hitsugaya tried to keep his cool and said slowly. "What is it this time?" It looked like he was annoyed. "Does the cabin always stand still on the top?" Hinamori asked hesitating.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, it's normal." He acted as if it was the simplest thing on earth, but he didn't know that the cabin would stop at the top either. "Would you please let go off me?" Hinamori let Hitsugaya go and went to sit again. They both looked outside. "They are stopping at the top, so you can enjoy the scenery." Hitsugaya explained. Hinamori smiled. "I get it. Hitsugaya-kun."

--

They walked out of the Ferris wheel. Hitsugaya took Hinamori to a bench. "Just sit right here. I have to do something. Anyway, if you get lost, search for the merry-go-round." Hinamori nodded and Hitsugaya took a few steps, but then he stopped and turned around. He pulled out his jacket and gave it to Hinamori. "I don't know how long you have to wait but just in case you're cold…" Hinamori stared at Hitsugaya with big eyes. "A-arigatou, Hi-" Hitsugaya interrupted Hinamori. "Stop thanking me already. Just take the jacket." Hinamori took the jacket and Hitsugaya walked away.

Hinamori sat there on the bench waiting for fifteen minutes. Then she decided to put on Hitsugaya's jacket. Suddenly the lights went off. _"A Hollow?"_ Hinamori got up and checked on her cell phone. No hollow warning. She suddenly thought about Hitsugaya. _"Wait, I need to find Hitsugaya-kun."_ She searched for the merry-go-round. Then she realized she didn't know what a merry-go-round looked like. She was still running and running. Then all of a sudden, the light of an attraction went on. Hinamori looked at the attraction. It was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. The horses. The light. The colors. Someone came from the attraction. "I almost forgot. You never saw a merry-go-round, did you?" He smirked.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun. What are you doing here? Why were all the lights out? Isn't there a hollow in the neighborhood?" Hinamori asked rapidly.

Hitsugaya scratched his head with his eyes closed. "Baka. I told you if you want to look for me, go to the merry-go-round and how should I know why all the lights were out." He said with annoyance. "And there was no hollow around." He opened his eyes, which was filled with kindness and he smiled.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hinamori asked.

"You wanted to have fun right? You wanted to have fun when you finally got the chance to go to the human world. So…Let's end that with this. Only one thing…" Hitsugaya paused on purpose.

"And that is?" Hinamori asked with a puzzled look on her face.

His smile disappeared. "I'm not, I'm repeating, _not_ going in the merry-go-round. That would be the last thing I would do." He said serious.

Hinamori smiled. "A-"

"Zip it."

Hinamori blushed and nodded. "So…how does this merry-go-round work?" she asked.

Hitsugaya looked the other way. "Well. I've paid attention to the people who were here the whole day. You need to sit on a horse or carriage and it will turn round and round."

"Okay then. Let's try it out." Hinamori went to sit on a horse. Hitsugaya walked to the switch and turned the switch on. The music began and the merry-go-round began to move. Hinamori didn't know where to look. It was actually just spinning around, but she had to admit, the atmosphere made the merry-go-round fun. She saw Hitsugaya and waved at him. Hitsugaya just looked at her. He was glad that she was happy.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! xD no cliffhanger this time. What did you think about my chapter? I thought it was uhm…I didn't like the massage thing xD I just didn't know anything. xP I know what you people are thinking. Why does they look so dumb sometimes? Or Why did Hitsugaya know how a merry-go-round works? Well, they can ask someone about it. xD Anyway, Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12: Anonymous letters & flowers

**Special thanks to:**

DwEeL

Ice Everlasting.

KaRiSa

MimoriFanForever

WriterGirl3000

Hikaru

aquaticblue

**A/N:** All right, I decided to put the war in the story (if you guys like fighting and stuff) but that's till next chapter. I accidentally wrote the next chapter so the story will update soon. (But I kinda have some problems of making my OC too powerful so maybe I need some time again -.-")

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

* * *

**

**Previously happened:**

Hinamori blushed and nodded. "So…how does this merry-go-round work?" she asked.

Hitsugaya looked the other way. "Well. I've paid attention to the people who were here the whole day. You need to sit on a horse or carriage and it will turn round and round."

"Okay then. Let's try it out." Hinamori went to sit on a horse. Hitsugaya walked to the switch and turned the switch on. The music began and the merry-go-round began to move. Hinamori didn't know where to look. It was actually just spinning around, but she had to admit, the atmosphere made the merry-go-round fun. She saw Hitsugaya and waved at him. Hitsugaya just looked at her. He was glad that she was happy.

* * *

Hinamori and Hitsugaya walked in the tenth division's office. Matsumoto, Renji and Kira were waiting for them. 

Renji smirked. "So where have you guys been?"

"Not somewhere in particularly…" Hinamori said shy.

"Oh no?" Kira smirked.

"No, really." Hitsugaya said. "And why are you guys all smirking?!"

"It's nothing. We watched a video." Renji smirked.

"What kind of video, Kira-kun?" Hinamori asked innocent.

"Speak up." Hitsugaya commanded.

Matsumoto moved closer to Hitsugaya. She whispered something in his ear. "We got the tape of Urahara-san."

Something clicked inside Hitsugaya's head. He wasn't called a child prodigy for nothing. _"Wait…the waiter…Tessai look-a-like…Urahara that bastard!"_ Hinamori looked concerned to Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-kun, are you okay?" Hitsugaya got angry but he had to calm down. He didn't want to get angry in front of Hinamori's face. That would only sadden her. She would only have more things to think of… "No there's nothing, Hinamori." He said as calm as he could, but you could still hear some anger in his voice.

"Wai!" Matsumoto threw her arms in the air. "You guys are getting closer and closer!" Matsumoto pulled Hitsugaya and Hinamori in a group hug.

Renji, Kira and Hisagi stared at the three with big eyes. Matsumoto heard nothing (like that her taichou push her away and yelled at her.), her smile faded and she slowly opened her eyes. Matsumoto was surprised by the look of Hitsugaya and Hinamori kissing each other. Hitsugaya let Hinamori go. He was furious.

"Ma. Tsu. Mo. To!!!!"

Matsumoto recoiled from Hitsugaya. "Ano. I'm…sorry?"

"YOU BET YOU'LL BE SORRY!!!" Hitsugaya snapped against Matsumoto. Hinamori was staring out. Renji, Kira and Hisagi looked at her.

"Oi. Is she alright?" Renji asked.

"She looks a bit pale…" Hisagi said concerned.

Hinamori's heart bounced up and down. She couldn't stop staring at the blank wall. She kissed him. Again. Okay, it was accidentally, but still…she touched his lips again. She put her fingers on her lips softly. _"No way…"_ She restored and shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm going to my division." She walked away, but someone stopped her when she was in front of the door. It was Tomoshibi.

"Hi-Hinamori-fukutaichou…Are… are you heading back to your division?" Tomoshibi asked carefully.

Hinamori nodded silently and she quickly walked away. Tomoshibi turned to Hitsugaya. "I would go with her if I were you. You never know when people pick her up…" She murmured.

Hitsugaya glared to Tomoshibi. _"There you go again. Miss know-it-all." _Hitsugaya walked to the door and stopped there. "I really need to do about those manners of you."

--

Matsumoto smiled when she looked at Hitsugaya. "Just let them have some quality time." She said to the others. Suddenly she noticed Tomoshibi. "Hey Tomoshibi-chan! Where were you all this time?" Tomoshibi reacted slowly. "Oh yeah, I was uhm…in the library." She said without the sunshine and all that stuff. Matsumoto looked at Tomoshibi. "It looks like you are sick after all…" Tomoshibi heard this and waved with her hands quickly. "No, I'm fine! I didn't get enough sleep I think…" She smiled but slowly her thoughts drifted away. After a moment, she said something again. "I think I'll go to my room." Tomoshibi walked away.

Matsumoto turned around. "Well I'm going to my room now. You people have to go too. And don't you dare to disturb them." Matsumoto said serious and then she walked to her room. The three looked to each other and raised their shoulders. Then they walked away.

--

Hinamori walked to her division. "It's always the nights that I have to walk back alone…" She sighed. _"I didn't have to walk alone in the past…"_ She thought of Aizen, Renji, Kira and Hitsugaya. "How come…that things change so fast?" She sighed again.

"That happens only if you don't protect them well." Hitsugaya's voice appeared behind Hinamori. Hinamori looked behind her and Hitsugaya walked beside her. "I've learned that by now." He sighed.

Hinamori looked at the sky. "How long are we staying together like this, Hitsugaya-kun? I mean soon. The war will destroy everything. It's only a matter of t…" Hitsugaya interrupted Hinamori.

"If we manage to protect everyone, then it doesn't matter if soul society is almost destroyed. We can build it up again." Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya and smiled. Suddenly she walked almost in to the water, but luckily, Hitsugaya grabbed her hand as soon as possible. He sighed. "Geez. You never change do you?" He expected that Hinamori would stand still without falling in the water, but she didn't. "Hinamori. Stand still." He said to her. He was still holding her hand. "I am standing still. It looks like we have an earthquake here."

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori, wondering if something was wrong with her. "Hinamori. The ground doesn't shake. Are you okay?"

"No Hitsugaya-kun It's still shaking." She grabbed on Hitsugaya. "Baka. You're just dizzy." Hitsugaya escorted her to her room.

--

"Here." Hitsugaya said when he gave Hinamori a glass of water. "Thank you." Hinamori said and she grabbed the glass of water. She began to drink it. She looked at Hitsugaya and recalled what happened just now. _"What is he thinking now…?"_ She asked in herself. Hitsugaya went to sit next to her. "That bastard Matsumoto. What is she thinking?" Hitsugaya said angrily. He probably thought that the sudden kiss made Hinamori dizzy. Hinamori drank again. "She didn't do it on purpose, I'm sure she was just happy." She said. Hitsugaya gave a small smile. "You never change do you? Always so kind-hearted."

"I guess so." Hinamori smiled back.

--

Tomoshibi sat on the roof looking at the stars, when suddenly Hinotama sat next to her. "What do you want?" Tomoshibi asked. She closed her eyes.

Hinotama smiled. "Well…I have a new stunt for our couple." He winked.

Tomoshibi sighed. "What kind of stunt? We had everything now let's see…Danger, Kidnapping, Accidentally kisses, accidentally dates, Jealousy… that's all isn't it?"

Hinotama put his hand on his chin and thought for a while. Then he softly hit his open hand with his fist. "I got it!" He pointed his finger out. "Why don't we send some anonymous presents to them? They don't know who they have to thank with that."

Tomoshibi began to smile. "Hey. That isn't a bad idea."

Hinotama smiled. "I love to see you smile. So let's do that huh?"

Tomoshibi smiled back. "But we need to think more ideas. We are running out of them."

Hinotama nodded and smiled. "Yes, yes I understand."

--

As expected, there was a bouquet lying on the table of the fifth division. Hitsugaya came in the office to bring some paperwork to Hinamori when he noticed the bouquet. "Hm? What is this?" He looked at the card with the bouquet. "To my dearest Hinamori…" He read aloud. At that moment, Hinamori came in. "Hitsugaya-kun! She looked at the bouquet that Hitsugaya was holding. "Hitsugaya-kun. Is that for me?" She asked carefully.

Hitsugaya looked at the bouquet and panicked a little. "Well…Uhm…yeah it is." He gave the bouquet to Hinamori. Hinamori took the bouquet and she hugged him. "Hitsugaya-kun! I can't believe you are so nice to me!"

Hitsugaya struggled. "Hinamori! Those aren't mine! Someone else send them!" He yelled.

Hinamori let Hitsugaya go. "What do you mean? Those aren't yours? If they aren't whose is it then?" She asked.

Hitsugaya looked at the bouquet. _"Yeah whose are those then…?"_ Hitsugaya turned around. "Oh yeah. I brought you some paperwork. Don't slack off." He turned his head and formed a little smile. "You probably have a lot of guys chasing after you." After he said that, he walked away. _"Why did I say that?"_

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya with open mouth. _"He wasn't protective. For just once…"_ Then Hinotama ran in the office. "Momo-fukutaichou!" He stopped in front of Hinamori and panted for a sec. Then he continued. "Have you seen Hitsugaya-taichou anywhere?" He asked.

Hinamori shook her head. "You just missed him. What's wrong?" She asked.

"I needed to give him these letters." He showed Hinamori a pile of letters in his hand. "Anyway… Why don't you give them to him? I mean you see him a lot more than I do." Hinotama said. His eyes wandered off to the bouquet when he gave the pile of letters to Hinamori. "Huh? A bouquet? Where did you get those from?" He asked.

"Huh? Aren't these yours?" Hinamori asked.

Hinotama read the card. "No certainly not. I would use a blue card instead of a white card. I mean the card resembles the hair of the certain person. That's kind of a rule." Hinotama smiled.

"_The card resembles the hair of the certain person… Would it really be Shirou-chan? Besides what are these letters for Shirou-chan?"_ Hinamori thought.

Hinotama walked away and waved. "Well I'll be leaving this office now. Don't forget to put the flowers in a vase and don't forget to give the letters to Hitsugaya-taichou! And don't forget, no peeking!"

A switch in Hinamori's head switched on. She looked at the letters in her hand with widened eyes. _"Should I open them and look what they are saying? No I won't do that."_ Hinamori looked at the letters and saw many hearts. _"Could it be…a love letter?!"_ Hinamori looked around. _"I know I shouldn't look at them but…"_ Hinamori decided to go to the tenth division to give Hitsugaya those letters.

--

At the tenth division's office…

"Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori opened the door, but she only found Matsumoto sleeping on the bench and Tomoshibi was sitting at the desk making paperwork. Tomoshibi looked up. "Ah Hinamori-fukutaichou. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Is Hitsugaya-kun here?" Hinamori asked. Tomoshibi looked around. "No, as you can see, he isn't here. He is probably helping the other officers at the training ground." Tomoshibi continued to write. Then she lifted her head again. "Oh yeah, what did you want to do with Hitsugaya-taichou?" She asked.

"Well…" Hinamori looked at the letters in her hand. "I needed to deliver these letters to Hitsugaya-kun." Tomoshibi looked at the letters in Hinamori's hand.

"Why are those envelops pink and with hearts on it?" Tomoshibi asked. She pointed at the letters. A little grin appeared on her face. "Love letters for taichou? You're finally taking a step aren't you?"

Hinamori shook her head heavily. "No it isn't like that. Hinotama-san gave this to me and…"

Tomoshibi blinked a several times. "So they are from Kokuei? I can't believe it. All this time…" Tomoshibi put her hand on her chin and wondered.

Hinamori shook her hands heavily. "No it isn't like that either. Hinotama gave them to me. It's not like they are from him."

Tomoshibi looked up. "Ah I get it…" She said dense. "Well you can go to the training ground if you want to. I can escort you if you want." She lay her pencil down.

"No that isn't necessary, but thanks for the offer." Hinamori smiled. "Well, I'll go now. Don't push yourself too hard. Tomoshibi-san." She walked away after saying that. Tomoshibi looked at her work again.

--

At the tenth division's training ground…

Hinamori walked through the training ground and searched for Hitsugaya. She looked around and saw that the officers were training very hard. The officers noticed Hinamori and started to whisper.

"Cute!"

"Oi, I wouldn't say that if I were you…"

"Oi, what is Hinamori-fukutaichou doing here? Is she in love with our captain?"

"Baka, don't you know? She and the captain are good friends. You probably got good relationships if you have captain and lieutenants meetings."

"No, that isn't it either. They are childhood friends."

"That's only a rumor. You have to know that captain almost killed Ichimaru because he hurt her."

"Are you serious?! I never knew that the captain liked these kinds of girls…"

"Seriously, who wouldn't like these kinds of girls? I mean, strong, smart, cute, innocent, carefree and loyal. Every man loves that combination."

Hinamori felt uncomfortable by hearing the people gossiping about her. She hoped that she could find Hitsugaya fast. Then she saw his white hair flowing by a male officer that obviously was a freshman. Hitsugaya was talking to him and the officer nodded sometimes. Hinamori walked towards them. "Ano…Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hitsugaya looked up and saw Hinamori. "Oi oi. You _had_ to call me by that name again. You always ruin my reputation. Even in front of the freshmen. For the last time, it is Hitsugaya-taichou for you." Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"That's mean, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said annoyed.

"There you go again. Is that the only thing you've got to say?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hinamori pushed the letters in Hitsugaya's hands. "Here! Take them! These are all yours!"

Hitsugaya looked at the letters and then he looked at Hinamori. "What are these?" His eyebrow raised a little.

"Isn't it obvious? These are letters for you. I needed to deliver them." Hinamori confronted Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya inspected the letters. "Hinamori. These are _love_ letters. I suppose you don't know about them?" He asked annoyed.

Hinamori recoiled. "Off course not. I got them from someone else. Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go now." Hinamori smiled and waved. Then she left the training ground.

Hitsugaya stared at her when she walked out of the training ground. Then the freshman opened his mouth. "She is…?" He asked.

A person behind the freshman scolded him. "Baka! Don't you know?! She is the vice captain of the fifth division, Hinamori Momo."

"She is?" The freshman's eyes grew. "She's kinda cute…" The person behind him smacked his head. "Baka…" The freshman rubbed over his head. "What was that for?!"

"For a man from almost 24 you're kinda dense…" The person said sarcastic.

Hitsugaya turned to the officers who were almost fighting. "What are you standing here doing nothing? You are here to train aren't you?" The officers quickly returned to their training partners and went on with the training.

Hitsugaya turned to the freshman. "I didn't introduce you to vice Captain Hinamori Momo. That was that girl that came to me just now." He said.

"Alright…" The freshman looked at the door. "So…Is she available?" He asked dense.

Hitsugaya shrugged. "Yes." He said coldly. He didn't want to say that actually, but hey you can't appear weak in front of a freshman…The freshman looked at his captain. "What kind of relationship do you two have with each other?" he asked.

The officers at the training ground could hit the freshman a thousand times already, but they didn't because their captain was standing there.

Hitsugaya began to blush a little. "It's not something important actually…" The freshman pointed at the letters. "Aren't those from her?" Hitsugaya looked at the letters. "You heard her. She said no. So it should be from some fan girls."

The freshman stared astonished at his captain. "I never knew that you have fan girls taichou."

"I suppose…" Hitsugaya looked outside. A few girls looked inside and chuckled by seeing him. They quickly walked away. Hitsugaya turned to the freshman. "I'm going back to my office. If you have questions, you can ask the other officers about it." Hitsugaya walked out of the training ground.

The freshman could feel something burning behind him, he turned around and he wished that he didn't turn around. The whole division was scolding him.

Hitsugaya stood outside and heard everything. He sighed. "So most of them aren't so dense after all…"

--

Hitsugaya returned to his office and saw Tomoshibi writing at the desk. (If my fanfic was anime, there would be a pointer at the couch. Still don't get it? Let me say it like this…Where the peep is Matsumoto?! O.O)

Tomoshibi looked up and smiled. "Taichou! Did Hinamori-fukutaichou find you? She was lo-"

Hitsugaya slammed the letters on the desk. "Tell me what those are!" he yelled. It startled Tomoshibi.

"T-taichou…" Tomoshibi sweat dropped. "Those are…those are…letters you see."

"That's not what I meant! Who sent those?" he calmed down.

"Well…You can open that envelop and read the name." Tomoshibi said a little embarrassed. Tomoshibi picked an envelop and read it. "Anonymous huh?" She said surprised.

"Do you know who she got those letters?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Aren't these from her? I mean maybe she was too shy…" Tomoshibi said serious, but after a few seconds, she smirked a little.

"Don't screw me. I know you know that Hinamori didn't write those letters." Hitsugaya said coldly.

"_So it's not really successful huh? This anonymous thing."_ Tomoshibi's eye twitched from the inside. "How did you know then taichou?" Tomoshibi asked innocent.

"It isn't your business. Just say who she got those letters from." Hitsugaya said angrily.

Tomoshibi sweat dropped. "All right, all right. I get it. Kokuei gave them to Hinamori-fukutaichou. He said it would be strange if he walked all the way to the tenth division, it would look very gay. So he asked Hinamori-fukutaichou if she could bring them." She said.

Hitsugaya's eye twitched. "Hinotama again…" He put his hands on the table. "Tomoshibi. What does Hinotama think that he's doing?"

Tomoshibi blinked several times. "I don't quite understand captain. What do you mean?"

"Is he after Hinamori or is he like a coupling group trying to get Hinamori and me together?" Hitsugaya asked.

Tomoshibi's eyes widened. _"What should I do?"_ Tomoshibi began to stammer. "Well…uhm…I'm not quite sure…"

Hitsugaya began to lose his patience. "Tell me. You know it damn well."

"All right. All right. I will say it…" Tomoshibi sighed. _"Guess it can't be helped…"_ She opened her mouth. "Well he is…"

Matsumoto opened the door with unreachable power, what caused that the Tomoshibi stopped by what she wanted to say. Once again, Matsumoto was drunk.

"Taichou! What are you doing there with Tomoshibi?! You aren't cheating Hinamori are you?" Matsumoto said drunk. In her vision, she saw Hitsugaya leaning on Tomoshibi as if he was almost going to kiss her, but in reality, he wasn't.

"Shut up. What are you doing?" Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"Matsumoto-san! Are you drunk again?" Tomoshibi asked surprised.

Hitsugaya glared at Tomoshibi. "Off course, she's drunk. Can't you see that?"

"Taichou! That's naughty! Naughty, NAUGHTY!!!! Hahahahahahah!" Matsumoto laughed aloud.

Tomoshibi put her hands on her cheeks. "Captain. We really need to do something. She could be a danger." She said with wide eyes.

Hitsugaya walked to Matsumoto and he hit with his hilt Matsumoto weak spot (you know that spot between your neck and shoulder) Matsumoto fell down and Hitsugaya caught her.

Tomoshibi jumped from the shock. "Captain! What are you doing?! You can't do that! O.O!"

"Shut up. You're noisy. just calm down it's really nothing. She will wake up in the morning, so don't worry." Hitsugaya lay Matsumoto down on the couch.

Tomoshibi stared at her captain with wide eyes. "You're pretty strong!"

Hitsugaya glared at Tomoshibi. "Seriously. You really change personality fast."

Tomoshibi sweat dropped. "Well…uhm…yes sometimes I'm pretty dense and sometimes not." Tomoshibi chuckled.

"Ah forget it! You're hopeless!" Hitsugaya put his hand on his head.

Tomoshibi stared at the desk for a while, hoping that her captain wouldn't say anything about Hinotama. Then she walked to the door.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Hitsugaya asked annoyed.

Tomoshibi smiled. "I'm going to sleep. The fact that you knocked the vice captain unconscious, makes me to do the paperwork of the vice captain tomorrow. The cause is that she is too weak and too dense to do the paperwork tomorrow. Nice work, captain. Nice work." She said sarcastically.

A sign of annoyance popped out Hitsugaya's head. _"Talk about personality change again…"_ He thought sarcastically. "Go sleep already." He said as if he wanted to threathen her.

Tomoshibi smiled and closed the door. Hitsugaya sighed. _"She's the only one of the high seated officers where I get annoyed of. Why?"_

--

Tomoshibi walked to her room. _"They say that good friends are always arguing. They don't feel scared to say bad things to each other."_ She sighed. She opened the door and saw Hinotama standing in her room. He startled her. "Kokuei! Don't startle me like that!" She yelled.

"Tsk. You don't need to yell, Hoshiyumi. So how did it go?" Hinotama asked.

Tomoshibi sighed. "My captain is really smart. He knew that the letters wasn't from Hinamori-fukutaichou. It kinda failed…the plan."

Hinotama embraced Tomoshibi from behind. "Don't worry about it. We got 3 times success so it doesn't matter." He said casually.

Tomoshibi got annoyed. She wrangled out from Hinotama's arms. "Don't touch me."

Hinotama smiled. "Sorry, sorry. I just couldn't help it. You looked very sweet just now."

"Hmph. There you go again with your casualty." Tomoshibi said annoyed. "So…how did it go with Hinamori-fukutaichou?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, it kinda went well…" Hinotama smirked.

--

_**Flashback.**_

_Hinamori returned to the office and began to pace._

_Hinotama smiled. "So how did it go Momo-fukutaichou?" _

_Hinamori ignored Hinotama and continued pacing. "Sorry did you ask something?"_

_Hinotama sweat dropped. "How did Hitsugaya-taichou react?"_

"_Oh yeah. He thought those things were from me! It's stupid. How can it be?" Hinamori explained._

"_So…what's the problem then? It's not like you are a couple…" Hinotama said._

_Hinamori threw her hands in the air. "But that is the problem! I...I..." Hinamori stopped._

"_What?" Hinotama asked_

_Hinamori let her arm hang. "Never mind."_

_Hinotama blinked several times. "I don't believe you. You love him don't you?" He said seriously._

_Hinamori looked down. "I'm sorry…I don't know either…"_

"_So how do you feel when you're with him?" Hinotama asked._

"_I don't know…kinda…happy." _

"_So he makes you happy doesn't he?" _

"_Well kinda…"_

"_And you felt jealous today when he got those letters?" Hinotama asked._

"_I don't know either…maybe…" Hinamori said quietly._

_Hinotama shook his head. "Momo-fukutaichou. You really need to go to him today and bring the bouquet with you." He winked._

_Hinamori nodded. "Thank you Hinotama-san. You really help me a lot these times." She smiled. _

_Hinotama smiled. "That is my technique to win you over." He smirked._

"_I'm going now." Hinamori smiled. She picked the bouquet and walked out the division. _

**_End of flashback_**

--

"So you mean that the plan hasn't failed?" Tomoshibi asked.

"That's something that _they_ should settle." Hinotama winked.

----------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O-----------------

Hitsugaya sat at his desk in the tenth division's office. When suddenly someone knocked on the door. "What is it?" Hitsugaya asked. The door swung open and Hinamori walked in with the bouquet in her arms.

"Hinamori? What are you doing here with that bouquet?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hinamori realized something. _"Wait. I didn't ask Hinotama why I needed to bring the bouquet with me…" _Hinamori smiled. "Well do you know whose letters it is?"

"No. I still don't know. As if, I would check that out." Hitsugaya said. "Sit down." He commanded.

Hinamori sat down before Hitsugaya and lay down the bouquet on the desk. "I don't know either." The two didn't say anything to each other.

Then Hitsugaya broke the silence. "So do you know who send you those?" He asked.

Hinamori shook her head. "No. I thought it would be Hinotama-san, but he said he didn't send them."

"So it should be a new secret admirer…" Hitsugaya wondered.

Hinamori smiled. "So you have a lot new secret admirers don't you?"

"I guess so…" They said in unity.

"I'm happy for you." Hinamori said. She tried to smile, but somewhere she felt jealous.

"Yeah me too…" Hitsugaya said. He felt the same way as Hinamori did. "But if it is a perverted geek I'm going to hurt him." Hitsugaya stood up.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

"No I'm serious. He's gonna pay for thinking that he has a chance towards Hinamori." Hitsugaya's eyes widened. He realized that he said too much about his feeling.

Hinamori smiled. "That's the way I know you. Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori got up. "Well I have to go to my room now." She started to walk.

"Hinamori." Hinamori stopped and turned around. "What's wrong Hitsugaya-kun?" She asked.

"Just why did you come to visit me?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hinamori was speechless right now. "Well…" She thought of something very quick. "Well…I can visit my friend can't I?" She smiled.

"I suppose…" Hitsugaya looked the other way. Hinamori walked without looking against the door and landed on the ground. Hitsugaya walked to her immediately and kneeled before her. "Are you okay?"

Hinamori put her hand on her mouth. "Yes kinda…" She said with pain.

"What's wrong with your mouth?" Hitsugaya pulled the hand away and looked at the lips of Hinamori. "It's. It's really nothing." She blushed.

Hitsugaya got a weird feeling in his stomach when he saw the lips of Hinamori. It was so beautiful, so silky and shiny.

"It probably still hurts, because Rangiku-san pushed our lips so hard together…" Hinamori said the last words very quiet. She noticed that Hitsugaya's face was really close to her face.

They both realized that they kissed. Two times already. Hitsugaya began to blush furiously. "You know Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori started. "W-we kissed two times already…" she stopped. She didn't have the courage to continue.

Hitsugaya moved a little from Hinamori. "What's wrong about that?" He said shy. He really tried to be the normal Hitsugaya, but the feeling was stronger than his coolness. _"W-wait. T-that's not what I meant. She probably thinks I didn't mind those kisses. It's not like I didn't like those kisses. It was only just too hard…"_

Hinamori blushed. "Those times were hard kisses weren't they?" She said shy. She didn't wait for the reaction of Hitsugaya. She moved closer to Hitsugaya. _"I can't control my body…It's moving on his own. As if it really wants a kiss."_

Hitsugaya didn't know what to do. For the first time, Hitsugaya was confused. He wanted to move back, but a part of his body didn't let him. He saw the face of Hinamori coming closer and closer. At the point when the lips almost touched each other, Hinamori pulled back by a sound. "W-what was that?" She asked. Hitsugaya got up and the door opened. It was Shunsui. A drunken Shunsui to be precisely.

"Ah Hitsugaya! What are you standing there with Hinamori kneeling on the ground?" Shunsui chuckled. "Playing a SM game?" Shunsui laughed aloud.

Hitsugaya got annoyed and grabbed his hilt. He wanted to hit that weak spot but Shunsui blocked the hilt and knocked the sword out of Hitsugaya's hands. "Off course…captain level…" He said annoyed. He turned to Hinamori. "Want to help me?" He asked.

"Why do you want to knock Kyouraku-taichou out?" Hinamori asked.

"Because it's hard to get him out of the division and he can be dangerous." Hitsugaya used an excuse. A quote to be precisely…"Besides. Maybe we could help Ise." He smirked.

"So what should I do?" Hinamori asked.

"I hold him tight and you knock him out. You know, hit the weak spot." Hitsugaya smirked.

And so be it. Hinamori knocked Shunsui out and Hitsugaya and she dragged Shunsui to the eighth division where Nanao took over. Then Hitsugaya escorted Hinamori to her room and they pretended that the almost kiss never happened…but they knew inside that they knew the feelings for each other…

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter turned out to be longer than I expected…I slacked at the end -.-"Anyway got an important question! O.O what do you guys think of Ayumi? Do you think she is annoying, she is emo, or I don't know just fill in xD. I really need to know for the next chapter! (Yes, the weird dreams will be clear in the next chapter!) So stay tuned and please review! O.O 


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets are revealed

**Special thanks to:**

**KaRiSa**

**MimoriFanForever**

**SilverWhiteDragon**

**aquaticblue**

**Ice Everlasting.**

**A/N: **Okay sorry for the long wait. I hate to write battle scenes but it's part of this fanfic. The upcoming chapters are all with action and that kind of stuff. (Probably uhm…3 chapters including this chapter.) So if you don't like battle scenes just skip the upcoming chapter and this chapter xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Previously happened:**

"Want to help me?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Why do you want to knock Kyouraku-taichou out?" Hinamori asked.

"Because it's hard to get him out of the division and he can be dangerous." Hitsugaya used that as an excuse. A quote to be precisely…"Besides. Maybe we could help Ise." He smirked.

"So what should I do?" Hinamori asked.

"I hold him tight and you knock him out. You know hit the weak spot." Hitsugaya smirked.

And so be it. Hinamori knocked Shunsui out and Hitsugaya and she dragged Shunsui to the eighth division where Nanao took over. Then Hitsugaya escorted Hinamori to her room and they pretended that the almost kiss never happened…but they knew inside that they knew the feelings for each other…

* * *

-----------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O------------

(White)

It rained and everywhere was blood.

"Toushirou-kun! Momo-chan!" Ayumi screamed to the two who were lying on the ground. She turned to a girl who was standing before her. Her eyes withered. "You…How could you?!"

The girl smirked. "I hate you. You tried to avoid this didn't you. However, they still followed you. Those fools…You made stupid friends as always. Besides that girl is the worst. She thought she could handle me because she is in that Shinigami School. Ayumi, you're hopeless."

Ayumi cried. That made the girl smirked even more. "You have made the worst friends ever, Yumi. In fact…Why do you even make friends? They will die anyway eventually. By the way, you didn't fulfill the promise…"

Hitsugaya opened slowly his eyes. "Ayumi?" He asked hesitating. Ayumi looked at Hitsugaya immediately and water was boiling in Ayumi. "IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU WAKING UP?!" She paused for a second and then she continued. This time her voice was filled with sorrow. "I wished I went to the Shinigami School. I could protect you people more…"

"Useless! You wouldn't beat me anyway if you were going to the Shinigami School." The girl said. A grin appeared on her face. "Let's make a deal. I'll let you go to the Shinigami School and let you be a shinigami. I will fight with you later on."

Ayumi turned to the girl. Her eyes were filled with anger. "And till that time…I will let your stupid friends alive. Okay?" The girl said to Ayumi. Ayumi slowly nodded. "Only under one condition. _You_ have to kill them." The girl said evil. Ayumi narrowed her eyes. "I knew you would say that."

"So…what's it gonna be?" The girl smiled evilly. Ayumi thought for a second and nodded slowly after. She walked to Hitsugaya with a rock. "Gomen ne…" She hit them on their head. Hitsugaya heard something before he lost conscious. "Good work." He couldn't hear the last word, but on the look of the lips. The last word was a name. And he was certain it wasn't Ayumi…

(White)

---------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O-------------

Hitsugaya sat on his bed. It was night. _"What? All this time…her name wasn't Ayumi?"_ He grabbed at his chest. Anger filled in his heart. _"Who was that other girl? I shouldn't worry so much. Besides…It's only a dream…"_ Suddenly he began to think about Hinamori.

"_Do you love her?"_ Matsumoto's voice recalled in his mind.

"_I don't know…It's so confusing. I never liked her in the past, so why would it change now? I mean I never had feelings for her... By the way, she still has Aizen in her mind. It's probably not love but still…Why does my heart hurt when I think about those two?"_ Suddenly someone knocked on the door. He quickly put on his captain cloak on and opened the door. It was Tomoshibi. Somewhere in his heart he wanted that Hinamori was standing there, not Tomoshibi. "What is it?" He asked annoyed.

Tomoshibi looked at the ground. Hitsugaya sighed. "Tell me, what is it?" He asked. Tomoshibi looked at Hitsugaya as if she was begging something. "Taichou…" Tomoshibi said softly. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange these days." Hitsugaya said. "I'm…I'm worried…" Tomoshibi said. Hitsugaya knew this look of Tomoshibi. He knew this look better than anyone…"Worried about what?" He asked.

Tomoshibi looked to the ground, still deciding what she needed to say. Then she looked up again. "Don't go outside. Even though you are a captain. Just don't go outside." Tomoshibi warned. She looked to the ground again and looked sad. "Please…Toushirou-kun." she said quietly. Hitsugaya began to get annoyed. "What did you just called me?" Tomoshibi didn't shock by the threat of Hitsugaya this time. She walked away. "Just don't forget it." She said coldly.

In the hallway, she bumped on Hinamori. "Excuse me, Tomoshibi-san." Hinamori said quickly.

"It's okay." Tomoshibi said quickly. Hinamori wanted to walk to Hitsugaya's room but Tomoshibi stopped her. "Don't go outside these days. Momo-chan." Before Hinamori could say something back, Tomoshibi ran away already. She quickly walked to Hitsugaya.

The door of Hitsugaya's room was closed and Hinamori knocked on the door. "What is it this time?" Hitsugaya opened the door annoyed, but by the sight of Hinamori he refrained himself. "Oh it's just you, what is it?" He couldn't help himself just to be indifferent as always.

"Yeah…" Hinamori started. "Well…did you got a dream again last night?" She asked.

Hitsugaya's eyes grew wider but soon he did as if it was nothing. "In fact, yes."

"Was it…was it a dream with another girl besides Ayumi?" Hinamori asked. Her eyes withered a little.

Hitsugaya saw that and tried not to hurt her feelings. He knew at these times, she was fragile. "Yes."

"You know, I bumped on Tomoshibi-san just now. She said I need to stay inside and she called me by my first name." Hinamori said.

"Yeah, she said that to me too."

"You know what is strange? Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked.

"Hmm?"

"She called me at the way Ayumi calls me."

"Really?" Hitsugaya thought for a while. "Yeah, you're right she called me that too. It shouldn't be that…"

"I was thinking that." Hinamori said seriously.

"Yeah. You're somewhere right. Although Hoshiyumi and Ayumi aren't alike…" Hitsugaya said.

Suddenly they sensed a rare reiatsu. Hinamori ran to the window and opened it. "This reiatsu…" Hitsugaya stood next to Hinamori and looked outside. "Could it be…an arrancar?" Hitsugaya ran to the arrancar and Hinamori followed him.

--

Hinamori and Hitsugaya followed the reiatsu and soon they realized it came from the tenth division's training ground. Tenth division officers were lying on the ground, probably dead. Matsumoto stood with her sword before a woman with very long black hair. She was almost 25 years in the living world. Hitsugaya and Hinamori ran to Matsumoto. "What's going on here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I don't exactly know. Taichou." Matsumoto said without losing eye contact with the strange woman. Hitugaya turned to Hinamori. "Go and make contact with the fourth division. We need their help." He said. Hinamori nodded and hurried to the fourth division.

"It's probably too late, taichou. I don't know, but they just fell down. This woman is probably the cause." Matsumoto said with her eyes pointed to the woman.

The woman sat in the air, probably waiting for someone. She smirked. Hitsugaya turned to her. "Who are you? And why did you kill all my officers?" Hitsugaya asked coldly.

The woman still didn't respond. She was staring out in the air and she kept her grin. "I'm still waiting for you…Star." She said randomly.

"Star? Who is this Star?" Hitsugaya asked Matsumoto. Matsumoto shock her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know. She keeps saying that."

Hitsugaya thought for a while, but soon he figured it out which it was. "Matsumoto. I need you to call someone." He said.

"Who do you want me to call?" Matsumoto asked.

"Third division officer: Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi." Hitsugaya said emotionless.

Matsumoto nodded and picked out her Bluetooth (I don't know what it is called in English O.O). "Special call for Officer Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi. Come to the tenth division's training ground. I repeat, Officer Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi. Come to the tenth division's training ground."

The woman woke up when she heard the name. "So there is something where you respond to." Hitsugaya said. The woman smiled, but she still didn't say a thing. The woman looked far away and smirked. "You finally came huh?"

Tomoshibi ran to the training grounds and was shocked. Her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

The woman descended from the air to the ground. "Looking for you, what else?" she smirked. "I told you so. I will give you another chance if you became a shinigami."

"_What?"_ Hitsugaya looked at the two. _"But that means…Tomoshibi is actually Ayumi?"_

The woman stroked with her hand Tomoshibi's cheek. "Besides…You knew I would come. Off course my big fan has informed my dear little sister." Tomoshibi smacked the hand away. Ayumi shook her head and continued. "That poor Kokuei. Trying to help his love that he lost a long time ago. It can't help it, can it?" The woman smirked.

Tomoshibi kept her emotionless face. "He doesn't like me. It's only a friend." She said coldly.

The woman laughed aloud. "You're not serious! I can see it in your face. You like him." She smirked.

"Even if I liked him, I don't want to have something serious with him." She said. She was still glaring at her sister.

Hitsugaya stepped in. "Who are you? Tomoshibi, you know her don't you?" he asked angrily.

The woman turned to Hitsugaya. **"Tomoshibi Ayumi. Nice meeting you." **

"_Wait she's Ayumi?"_ Hitsugaya was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, well. No manners I see. Well I have the right to visit my little sister don't I?" She asked with a smile.

"By killing my officers too?" Hitsugaya asked angrily. Hitsugaya had a feeling that she wasn't the Ayumi he knew. However, he wasn't sure.

"Oh about that… Sorry 'bout that. I needed to search for star." She made it sound as if she wasn't sorry at all.

Ayumi turned to Tomoshibi (Hoshiyumi). "Well let's see. Have you made any new friends that I can kill, my sweet little sister of mine?" She looked around.

Tomoshibi narrowed her eyes. "Forget it. This time I'm not going to lose to you. Last time you were just an fifth seated officer of the fifth division. I have to be stronger than you by now."

Ayumi smiled and shook her head. "Hoshi-chan…You're naïve again. Do you really think I have been waiting for these years? I passed on Hoshi-chan. And guess what? I followed my beloved captain to Hueco Mondo and I have special powers now."

Tomoshibi made a fist. "Just leave already! We don't need you here!" She yelled.

Ayumi changed her face. "As if I want to be here, I'm here on a mission." She said seriously.

"Then finish your stupid mission!" Tomoshibi said angrily.

"That's why I'm here." Ayumi pointed at the ground. "In front of you." Her grin appeared again. "Draw your sword, Hoshi-chan. It's beginning."

Tomoshibi drew her sword and glared at Ayumi. "Aren't you drawing your sword?" She asked.

Ayumi shook her head. "I'm first examining. Just come."

"I brought the fourth division, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori shouted. She ran with a few fourth divisions to Hitsugaya.

Ayumi turned her head to Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya? Hitsugaya Toushirou?" She looked at him and examined him. "You look exactly like Toushirou-kun. The only one we are missing is…" Tomoshibi widened her eyes.

"Hinamori! I told you to call me at my title! Just get serious for once." Hitsugaya yelled.

"Momo-chan. Exactly." Ayumi murmured. Ayumi put up a happy face and waved at Hitsugaya and Hinamori. "Toushirou-kun! Momo-chan! Do you remember me? It's me, Ayumi!" She yelled.

Hinamori widened her eyes. "Are you really Ayumi?" She asked curiously.

Ayumi smiled. "Off course. Tomoshibi Ayumi. Nice to meet you again. Momo-chan."

"Tomoshibi? Are you related to Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi-san?" Hinamori asked.

Ayumi nodded. "There's no mistake about it."

"_If there really is an Ayumi. Then that other girl has to be…"_ Hinamori turned to Tomoshibi. _"No I shouldn't pull conclusions so early."_

"Let me tell a story." Ayumi smiled. "I was the really nice girl you guys used know. However, when my sister tore everything away from me. It really hit me. I became the fifth seated officer of the fifth division and Aizen-taichou inspired me. When he went to Hueco Mono, I decided to go with him."

Hinamori felt a stab in her stomach by hearing Ayumi talking. Perhaps jealousy? Anyway, she ignored the feeling and continued. "But that's impossible." Hinamori was surprised. "How come that I never saw your name?" She asked. She could answer that question by herself. _"Maybe I did see or hear her name before, I probably never realized it." _

"You noticed it didn't you? Geez. You were my vice-captain. It's such a shame. Even I could do it better…" Ayumi sighed.

Hinamori felt that she didn't like the comment from Ayumi, but what could she do? I mean she was her friend…

Hitsugaya came in the conversation. "What are you trying to do?" He said coldly.

Ayumi looked at Hitsugaya with her mouth open. "What do you mean Toushirou-kun?" She asked innocent.

"You are trying to set us up against Tomoshibi right? By hurting our feelings, you think we would blame everything on Tomoshibi and assassinate her, didn't you?"

Ayumi's innocent look disappeared and a grin appeared on her face. "Well what do you know? Toushirou-kun isn't that stupid at all. But at the other hand, you _are_ the heavenly guardian aren't you?"

Hitsugaya didn't respond to the compliments. Hinamori didn't understand this situation. What was happening here?

"Well we can't deny it after all." Ayumi said and she pulled out her sword. "I need to finish the job I needed to finish a long time ago." Ayumi faced Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Hitsugaya took a few steps and drew his sword.

Tomoshibi walked forward. "Wait. You came for me right. Leave them alone."

"Off course I came for you, but your sister has to finish this job." Ayumi said.

"Before we fight, I want to know who our friend was in Rukongai." Hitsugaya demanded.

Ayumi smirked. "That's simple." She pointed at Tomoshibi. "That's her off course. She was afraid of me, so she used my name at that time. It didn't help her in the end."

"Shut up!" Tomoshibi yelled. "As if they have to know!"

"They want to know right?" Ayumi said casually. Tomoshibi turned her head the other way. She could feel that Hitsugaya and Hinamori were staring at her.

Ayumi suddenly began to attack Hitsugaya; she swung her sword and cut in Hitsugaya's arm. Hitsugaya looked at his arm and he deflected the sword of Ayumi. He pushed Ayumi away with his sword and turned to the fourth divisions, Hinamori, Matsumoto and Tomoshibi. "Don't just stand there! Go to a safety place!" He avoided Ayumi's swings, but after the tenth time Ayumi stabbed him in the stomach. Everyone widened his or her eyes. "Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori screamed. She put her hand on her hilt as if she would draw her sword anytime, but Tomoshibi was earlier than she was.

Tomoshibi grabbed her sword. "Hikaru…Tsukitori!" The sword lighted up and the six ribbons shot out of the hilt. She jumped to Hitsugaya and stabbed him in the same place where Ayumi stabbed him. Hitsugaya looked surprised at Tomoshibi. Tomoshibi looked at Hitsugaya. "Trust me." She said relax and she pulled the sword out of Hitsugaya. She clutched her sword. "Tenpi no ikioi."

Shivers of light were hanging around Hitsugaya's stomach, they slowly gathered there. Then the wound healed itself. Hitsugaya turned to Tomoshibi. "Baka! I told you to back off!" It was too late. Ayumi stabbed Tomoshibi in the stomach and Tomoshibi could only look at her sister. Ayumi lifted Tomoshibi and threw her away. When Tomoshibi landed on the ground, Matsumoto ran to Tomoshibi and checked if she was alright. Ayumi turned to Hitsugaya again. "So, I will handle that later. First…" Ayumi turned to Hinamori and dashed towards her. Hinamori noticed it and pulled out her sword quickly. Ayumi's sword clashed on Hinamori's sword. Hinamori pushed Ayumi away and took a few steps backwards; she was waiting for the next attack.

Ayumi attacked again, but this time she swung her sword rapidly and Hinamori only defended. Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori and blood began to boil inside him. "Hinamori! Just attack her! You were her vice captain, you are stronger than her!" He yelled.

"But she is our friend!" Hinamori shouted back and she defended herself again.

"Baka! She never was! She is only a person who carries the name of our friend! She isn't our friend!" Hitsugaya shouted back.

Ayumi gathered her strength and swung her sword vertically. The sword clashed to Hinamori's sword. They stood there for a few seconds. Then Hinamori closed her eyes and opened them immediately. She pushed Ayumi away for the last time. She was going to attack, her body glowed red and she clutched her sword. "Hajike! Tobiume!" (Snap! flying plum blossoms!)

"I guess you're right Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori murmured. Hinamori dashed to Ayumi and swung her sword a few times, Ayumi parried them all. Then she jumped backwards and shot a huge ball at Ayumi. Ayumi avoided the huge ball and dashed with her sword towards Hinamori. Hinamori wasn't restored from releasing a big canon ball (fireball whatever), so she was doomed to be stabbed in the stomach.

Hitsugaya looked at Ayumi who was dashing towards Hinamori. He waited until he had to help her. When he saw that Hinamori couldn't possibly avoid the stab, he realized something. _"Why won't you help her? Do you want the same thing happen again to Hinamori? Did you forget the stab in the stomach by Aizen?"_ Hitsugaya was surprised that he didn't realize it before and he quickly used Shunpo to form a shield before Hinamori. (In Fact, he _embraced _her)

Ayumi began to smirk. _"That's two in one." _She stabbed Hitsugaya in the back. Hitsugaya screamed from the pain. Hinamori looked with big eyes to Hitsugaya. _"And once again he saves me…"_ Water filled her eyes, she wanted to talk to Hitsugaya, but suddenly she felt a light stab in her stomach. Ayumi had pushed her sword deeper in Hitsugaya, what caused that the sword went through Hitsugaya and lightly stabbed Hinamori. Hinamori couldn't breathe for a moment. Soon Ayumi pulled the sword out of them and Hinamori felt that they fell on the ground.

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. "Please don't die…" She begged.

"Idiot…I'm not weak. I don't die _that_ soon. You're the one I should be worrying about." He said with pain.

Matsumoto looked at them and got up to fight against Ayumi, but she felt an icy cold pointed at her neck (Ayumi's) suddenly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ayumi threatened. Suddenly Matsumoto heard a sword fall. She turned around and saw Tomoshibi stabbing Ayumi from behind. Ayumi screamed silently from the pain. Tomoshibi gave a deadly glare at Ayumi. "Die." and she pushed the sword farther in Ayumi. Ayumi widened her eyes, she gathered all her strength, and she knocked Tomoshibi away. Tomoshibi fell a meter away from her sister. Tomoshibi slowly got up and saw Ayumi dashing to Hitsugaya and Hinamori. "No! Don't!" She closed her eyes; she didn't want to see this. She heard a stab, blood and ice shivers falling on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked astonished at the situation.

Hitsugaya was in his bankai form and had Hinamori in his other arm. Ayumi was standing opposite of Hitsugaya with a frozen arm and sword.

"You bastard." Ayumi said angrily to Hitsugaya.

Hinamori didn't really realize what had been happening and stared at Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Don't move too much." Hitsugaya said to Hinamori while not losing eye contact with Ayumi.

Ayumi smirked. "You know it isn't really smart to carry Momo-chan around when you're fighting."

Hitsugaya pointed his sword at Ayumi. "Don't you dare call her like that. You traitor." He said coldly.

"Ara. Are we going to call names? Toushirou-kun." Ayumi laughed by the name. Hitsugaya swung his sword in the air. "I'm gonna smack that name out of your mouth."

"Don't use strong words." Ayumi smiled evilly. "This is going to be serious." Ayumi broke the ice and turned the hilt around. "Osaeru ekibyougami." (Control, Angel of Death.) Nothing happened. At least it looked like nothing happened. Tomoshibi wanted to yell. She wanted to explain what the sword of her sister could do, but it was hard to explain in a few words. "Noooo!!!" She screamed.

A spear shot out beneath Hitsugaya and it struck Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya landed on the ground still holding Hinamori tight. "Captain!" Tomoshibi screamed. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Sh-shit…" Hitsugaya cursed. 'Captain! The shikai of my sister is like a dimension portal. She can shoot spears out of any shadow and if she wants, she ca-" Tomoshibi slowly swept her hand on stomach and looked at her hand, which was covered with blood. Hitsugaya got up and looked at Tomoshibi and the person who stood behind her. It was Matsumoto.

"What is this? MATSUMOTO?!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"It's not her fault." Someone appeared at the training ground. "It's the shikai of the sister." Hinotama said. "It can control every living thing." He glared at Ayumi. "I'm not going to forgive you." Hinotama grabbed his sword and glowed. Apparently, he looked angry. "Itoosu Shisou" (Penetrate, Shadow of Death) Smoke was coming off his sword and it hung around Matsumoto. Matsumoto snapped out of it and looked at Tomoshibi with wide eyes. "Tomoshibi-chan…I'm so sorry."

Tomoshibi smiled a little. "Don't worry about it. Just take your sword back. I can heal it." Matsumoto nodded and pulled her sword back in one pull. Tomoshibi laid her hand on the wound and healed it. Hinotama ran to Tomoshibi. "Hoshiyumi! Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah…Just fine." Tomoshibi said painfully. She cut herself what caused that the wound healed. "You worry too much Kokuei."

Ayumi coughed. "How sweet. Kokuei dear, you had to flirt with my younger sister don't you? If you're done with your flirting…come back and fight alongside me. You wanted to be my apprentice didn't you?"

Tomoshibi turned to Hinotama. "Apprentice?! Hinotama, what's the meaning of this?"

Hinotama smiled. "I wanted to tell you but I didn't have the chance. You knew how I thought about your sister. Besides my zanpaktou resembles hers so…"

Tomoshibi narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe you are doing this." She quickly turned around and parried a spear from her shadow. Hinotama stood there looking at Tomoshibi, while Tomoshibi was fighting against the spear.

"You can't escape from the shadows, Star." Ayumi turned to Hitsugaya and smirked.

"_I need to think about something. If she can use the shadows to transport a spear, I'm doomed to be pierced at any time. Hyourinmaru causes a big shadow."_ Hitsugaya thought. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya and was concerned. "Can I do anything?" she asked. "No. You just hold still." Hitsugaya said coldly. Then he thought of something and the sky slowly turned black. "Hold on to me tight." Hitsugaya said.

Ayumi smirked. "Well, well. I guess you two finally remembered don't you? I knew you two would be together."

"Remembered what?" Hitsugaya asked.

"The k-i-s-s." Ayumi grinned. Hitsugaya and Hinamori's eyes widened. "That's right. You two kissed. And not to mention, you two kissed passionately. Very passionately."

Hitsugaya got his cold glare back and pointed his sword at Ayumi. "You are lying. You are friggin' lying. I don't even like Hinamori that way." Those words hit Hinamori very hard, but then again she knew it. She was telling herself the same thing. Over and over again. Meanwhile, the sky turned black and it looked as if a thunderstorm was coming.

"I guess." Ayumi looked at the sky and looked back at Hitsugaya. "You're smart as always. You stopped one of my abilities." Ayumi tagged her head a few times. "But I always have those other abilities."

"Tch. I will find another counterattack for them too." Hitsugaya said.

"I guess." Ayumi smiled. She pointed her sword to Hinamori. "Get ready, Momo-chan. Itoosu! (Penetrate!)" Her sword disappeared and only a hilt remained. Tomoshibi pushed the spear away and jumped before Hitsugaya and Hinamori with her sword. "Hikaru! (shine!)" Tomoshibi's swords shone and a dark mist was revealed. "Captain!" Tomoshibi yelled at Hitsugaya. "Freeze it!"

"You don't have to tell me what to do! By the way you're in the way." Hitsugaya said annoyed. Tomoshibi jumped away and Hitsugaya sent Hyourinmaru forward. Soon there was a mountain of ice before them, and in the middle of the ice, you could see a dark purple shadow. _"Shit… I can't move freely with Hinamori in my arm."_

"Hitsugaya-kun. Let go of me. I know I'm heavy. I'm okay." Hinamori said. Hitsugaya let Hinamori go and Hinamori landed on the ground. She smiled to Tomoshibi. Then she pulled out her sword. Tomoshibi had her sword sealed again.

"Matsumoto. Hinamori. Tomoshibi. You fight with Hinotama. I handle this one." Hitsugaya glared at Ayumi.

Matsumoto and Tomoshibi nodded. Hinamori sweat dropped. _"Isn't that too much for one third seated officer?" _

"You better not underestimate Hinotama. He can be very dangerous." Tomoshibi said.

Hinotama shook his head. "Trying to betray me?" He smirked.

"Who is betraying who?!" Tomoshibi yelled at Hinotama. She shook her head. "Enough is enough. I'm sorry but you've gone too far." She took her pose.

Hinotama smiled. "You are trying to be some devourer of something." He took his pose too.

"Matsumoto-san, Hinamori-fukutaichou. Stand back. This is my fight, you two just try to not get infected or being hurt." Tomoshibi said. "Don't let your guard down."

Hinotama smiled. "What are you going to do Hoshiyumi? I mean you can't use your shikai because your sister can use her shikai. And I'm advanced in this battlefield. You can't see my shikai."

"You never saw my other part." Tomoshibi said emotionless. "Hikaru, Tsukitori." Four blue ribbons shot out of her hilt and her sword was covered with blue light. The light from the sword was very soft.

"Even though the light is weak, your sister still can use her shikai right now." Hinotama said.

"It doesn't matter. They are high seated officers after all." Tomoshibi said. She swung her sword and caused a sort of getsuga tenshou "Aoitsuki hikari." (Blue moonlight) Hinotama dodged it and sent a dark mist to Tomoshibi. It surrounded her. Tomoshibi shot the ribbons to Hinotama and wrapped him up.

"What are you trying to do? You know your night version is weaker than your day version. This version can only heal people." Hinotama smirked. Tomoshibi felt dizzy and fell on the ground. "Do you feel the poison working?" Hinotama asked. Tomoshibi couldn't talk. Her grip loosened and soon she couldn't breath. Then she fainted. Hinamori wanted to jump in the battle but Matsumoto stopped her. "We can't do anything…" Matsumoto shook her head.

Hinamori looked at Matsumoto. "You're kidding. This isn't the eleventh division! We can jump in whenever we want!"

Matsumoto wanted to say something to Hinamori but they fell on the ground suddenly. It looked like the gravity was multiplied. "What's happening?" Hinamori asked. Hinotama turned to them. "You didn't notice it. My ghost had surrounded you the whole time." Hinotama walked to Tomoshibi and put her on his shoulder. "Sanae-sama. We're done here. Let's go."

Hitsugaya looked at Ayumi. "Sanae?" He asked.

Ayumi turned around. "Well I guess this cosplay is over now. Let me introduce myself again. My real name is Sanae."

Hitsugaya looked irritated. "It doesn't make sense. You just come here saying dumb things."

Sanae smiled. "Well it isn't very important. I was trying to confuse you all, but you were too smart. Bye Toushirou-kun. Next time when I see you, I'll be not as nice as I was today." Sanae grabbed Tomoshibi and opened a portal. She looked back at Hinamori. "Bye Momo-chan." Then she walked through the portal.

Hitsugaya couldn't move, although he wanted to rescue Tomoshibi. Something was blocking him. It had to be the shikai of Sanae or Hinotama. When Sanae disappeared with Tomoshibi, he could move freely again. Matsumoto and Hinamori could move again too.

Hinotama walked away with a sad face. "Matsumoto. Hinamori. Capture him." Hinotama didn't resist and therefore he was easily captured by the two vice-captains. He looked at the ground. Hitsugaya came to him. "Tell me what the missions of that woman are." He demanded.

Hinotama looked at him angrily. "I won't tell if even if I would die."

"Baka! Don't you realize that she left you behind?! She took your friend with her. You have nothing!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Hinotama didn't answer. He just looked away. "Imprison him." Hitsugaya commanded. Matsumoto and Hinamori took Hinotama away. Hitsugaya walked back to the tenth division.

-------------0-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-0--------------

At the tenth division office.

Hitsugaya was sitting at his desk thinking. _"It doesn't make any sense. Sanae comes to Seireitei to kill Hinamori and me. But then she takes Tomoshibi away to Hueco Mondo. What was her real mission?"_ Then Hitsugaya stood up. _"I can't believe I forgot to make a report to the general."_ He quickly ran out the tenth division.

---------0-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-0----------

At the prison…

Matsumoto and Hinamori brought Hinotama in the cell and Hinamori wanted to seal the spirit energy of Hinotama, but Hinotama stopped her. "It isn't necessary. I don't have a place to go anyway." Hinotama said.

Matsumoto had observed Hinotama since Sanae left and she noticed something strange from Hinotama. "Neh, tell me what is bothering you so much."

Hinamori looked at Matsumoto. Hinotama looked down. "I let her down…again." He murmured.

"Let who down?" Hinamori asked.

"Hoshiyumi…I can't believe it. She's gone. And it's my fault." Hinotama blamed himself.

Matsumoto and Hinamori were waiting for Hinotama's story. Hinotama was hesitating. He didn't know if it was smart to tell his story to someone.

"I…I really like her. I didn't want to let her down this time by saving her from her sister, but I guess it didn't help. This is like the fourth time that I've been possessed by Sanae." Hinotama paused and gave a small smile. "Hoshiyumi doesn't remember, but I've known her for a long time. I met her when she was friends with Momo-fukutaichou and Hitsugaya-taichou. She saved me various times. And yet I let her down every time."

Matsumoto walked to Hinotama. "It doesn't help to be sad about the past. Just try to save her this time." She said.

Hinamori nodded. "Can you at least tell us what Sanae's plans are?"

Hinotama looked at the two vice-captains and then he nodded. "Sanae let me to say to Hoshiyumi that she was coming to fight her again and Hoshiyumi was preparing the fight. She was determined that if she could master the syoukyoku, she could execute her sister with it. The true purpose was to let Hoshiyumi master the syoukyoku and capture her. They could execute everyone they want if they had the syoukyoku-master in their hands." He told.

Matsumoto and Hinamori looked at each other. "And did she master it?" Matsumoto asked.

Hinotama waited and then he shook his head slowly. "Sanae and Hoshiyumi thought so, but Hoshiyumi just obtained a new stage from her shikai. It looks like the soukyoku but in fact, it isn't."

Hinamori and Matsumoto gasped. "But what will Aizen do if he realizes that?" Matsumoto asked.

Hinotama looked at the ground. "I don't know either." There was a pause and then he said something again. "I'm not sure about this but maybe they were thinking that the syoukyoku could release the power of hyougoku earlier. Maybe the new stage can release the power earlier, it's not sure because the power of the stage is new and probably not strong enough."

Then the door opened and Hitsugaya, the general and Soi fong came inside. They probably heard everything. "Sou-taichou." Hitsugaya looked at the general.

Soi fong looked at Hinotama. "Hmph. If the chance is small, what are we wasting time being worried about one officer? There's no way that we are risking our lives for one officer." Soi fong glared at Hitsugaya.

The general coughed. "Soi fong-taichou is right, but we can't take the risk to just leave it. We have to take action right now. Hitsugaya-taichou, you'll be assigned to this mission. Take a few officers and take Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi back to Soul society. I'll take my leave."

Hitsugaya nodded. Soi fong and the general walked out of the room. Matsumoto and Hinamori stood up. "We are going with you." They said together. Hinotama got up. "I'm going too." Hitsugaya glared at Hinotama. "Why should I take you with me? You are the one who brought Tomoshibi away."

Hinotama glared at Hitsugaya. "I don't care. I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

They stood there for a few seconds glaring at each other. Then Hitsugaya turned around. "Fine. You can come, but don't try anything suspiciously. Or I will kill you." He threatened. "We are assembling tomorrow at nine o'clock at the shrine. Be sure to get there on time." Hitsugaya said. Then he walked away.

Hinotama looked at the moon outside. _"This time I won't let you down Hoshiyumi."_

------------0-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-0-----------

Hitsugaya's room…

Hitsugaya was tidying his room and he found a strange book. He opened it and widened his eyes. This was a photo album from Rukongai with photos from Hinamori, Tomoshibi, grandma and himself. He watched them closely.

Someone knocked on the door after a few minutes. Hitsugaya opened the door and saw Hinamori standing in front of him. "I just wanted to check on you." Hinamori said. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular…" Hitsugaya said while looking away.

Hinamori fell a few seconds later and Hitsugaya caught her. "Hinamori, are you okay?" He asked concerned. Then Hinamori hugged him. Hitsugaya was surprised but he was too tired to do something back. "What's bothering you Hinamori?" He asked slowly. Hinamori nodded. "Today was so confusing. I don't know what's what anymore. Hitsugaya-kun" She said.

"It will be clear if we've rescued Tomoshibi." Hitsugaya said. Hitsugaya walked out the hug. "Furthermore. Hinamori. Are you serious in going to Hueco Mondo? It's going to be dangerous and you will see Aizen." Hitsugaya asked. He didn't really want Hinamori to go.

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. She didn't think about seeing Aizen again, but still she needed to know if someone controlled him. She nodded. "We, shinigamis are born to go to danger. So don't worry about that."

"_Baka. What I'm really worried about is you."_ Hitsugaya escorted Hinamori outside his room. "Well. I guess it's time to go back Hinamori. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Hitsugaya said. Hinamori turned around. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked. Hitsugaya exploded. She wasn't talking about _that, _was she?

Hinamori waved her hands heavily. "I mean I don't want to sleep at my room right now. Hinotama was making signs that he would sneak in my room and…" Hitsugaya pulled her in his room immediately.

"You are not going back to your division until tomorrow." Hitsugaya said quickly. He walked to his closet and opened it. He grabbed some stuff and with those, he set a bed up. "You sleep in my bed and I sleep here." He said. Hinamori nodded.

Hitsugaya was tired and he wanted to sleep already so he had to think a way to not listen Hinamori's story. So Hitsugaya turned off the lights and lay in his bed. "Oyasumi, Hinamori." He said (Good night Hinamori.) Hitsugaya hoped that if he said goodnight to Hinamori, Hinamori would not talk with him.

Hinamori lay in her bed and said the same. "Oyasumi, Hitsugaya-kun." She smiled.

_"Tomorrow will be a long day..."_

* * *

**A/N: **Ok ok this wasn't a good chapter xD. It's kinda confusing but I will be giving a quick view from this chapter:

- Tomoshibi met her sister again.  
- Her sister wanted to set Tomoshibi up by telling that Tomoshibi's sister was Ayumi  
- In fact Tomoshibi was Ayumi and her sister's real name was Sanae  
- Hinotama was controlled and he had poisoned Tomoshibi  
- Sanae took Tomoshibi to Hueco Mondo

That was it. Therefore, I hope you people can understand this and hopefully keep reading this fanfic and don't think it's too hard. (I want a beta -.-") Please tell me if Tomoshibi's personality is too mary sue-ish. Anyway, see you at next chapter! (Don't forget to review!)

**Note about Tomoshibi's Shikai: **Her shikai is a bird that has two parts. It depends on when she uses her shikai. If she uses her Shikai at day, it's a "sunbird". If at night it's a "moon bird",her shikai is stronger at day than at night.


	14. Chapter 14: In Hueco Mondo

**Special thanks to:**

Ice Everlasting.

skwon2

aquaticblue

KaRiSa

MimoriFanForever

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach

**Author's note:** Ok probably short chapter but I'm working about it. Edit Nevermind. It's going To be a long chapter…anyway; I realized people are removing this story from their favorites and alerts. Therefore, I started thinking…I'm going To kick my ass and start writing!

* * *

(white)

(Same situation as in dream of chapter 2)

Hitsugaya stared the girl with a what-the-hell? Look. "Humph…Forget it. Just who are you anyway?"

The girl stopped laughing, but she had still that super happy face. "Off course, I will tell you." The girl looked at Hitsugaya and Hinamori seriously. "But first I want to know who you guys are."

"My name is Hinamori Momo, but just call me Momo" Hinamori introduced herself. At the background, Hitsugaya was annoyed and murmured quietly "Idiot. I asked you that question first."

"So…" the girl looked at Hitsugaya. "You must be Shirou-chan?' She had a puzzled look when she said that.

You saw a sign that Hitsugaya was angry. He began to yell. "Don't. Ever. Use. That. Name again!!!!"

The girl quickly took a few steps away from Hitsugaya. "How should I know you didn't like that name?" she murmured.

"It's Hitsugaya Toushirou!" Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun. Quite a long name isn't it?" The girl looked surprised.

"Don't piss me off." Hitsugaya glared at the girl, as if he was threatening the girl.

"No sweat. I like the name. Yours too Momo-chan" The girl smiled.

"Arigatou…" Hinamori said shy.

"I still want to know your name." Hitsugaya's cold voice came back.

The girl waved with her hands. "Yes, yes, off course. My name is…."

(Here is what happened next)

"My name is Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi." The girl smiled.

Hitsugaya's eye twitched. "And you are saying _I_ have a long name?"

Ayumi smiled and her sweat dropped. She put her hand behind her head. "Well, you can call me Ayumi, if you think my name is very long. I kind of like that name." She said.

Hinamori walked to Ayumi. "I'll call you Yumi-chan. It's a sweet name isn't it?" Ayumi gave a smile as a response.

Hitsugaya growled silent. "Why are you keeping giving names to people?" Hitsugaya said annoyed.

Ayumi smirked. "Somebody is jealous." She said cynical. Hinamori smiled. "Don't worry Shirou-chan. I will always call you shirou-chan!"

"I'm not jealous! And I told you I don't like that name!" Hitsugaya yelled. He glared at Ayumi. "Wait till I throw you into the fountain." Ayumi ran away and Hitsugaya ran after her. Hinamori was laughing aloud.

(White)

------------0-----------

(White)

Hinamori was sitting at the usual spot. Ayumi came by and sat next to her. Hinamori looked at the sky. "Neh, Yumi-chan… Can I ask you a question?"

Ayumi looked at Hinamori and smiled. "Off course you can."

Hinamori looked at Ayumi. "Do you have sisters or brothers?"

Ayumi looked away and then she looked at Hinamori again. "Yeah I have a big sister. Her name is Sanae, but I lost her when I came to Rukongai. And you Momo-chan? Do you have siblings? Isn't Toushirou-kun your little brother?"

Hinamori recoiled from the question. "Absolutely not! I just met him when I came to Rukongai." Hinamori said annoyed. Then she sighed. "No I don't have a brother or sister. I wish I had."

Ayumi was confused. "Why?"

Hinamori smiled. "Then he or she could protect me and care about me. I don't really remember those times I've been at the living world." She looked at the ground and she poked the ground with her feet.

Ayumi didn't really know what to say about that, but then she got an idea. "You know." She pointed her finger in the air. "We are your new family!" A smile appeared on her face. "And Toushirou-kun is your little brother. I'm your little sister and obaa-san is our grandma!" She acted very enthusiastic.

"Who do you call little?" Hitsugaya threatened from behind. He suddenly appeared behind Ayumi and he looked very angry. Ayumi's sweat dropped. "Well what about making you our bigger brother with some growth problems?"

"Rejected!" Hitsugaya yelled. "Humph. I want to be the bigger brother, _I_ have to protect you all anyway. Because you are girls." He said sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?!" Ayumi and Hinamori yelled. Hitsugaya ignored the yell and he put his hands behind his head. Then he turned around and slowly walked away.

"Mou! I can't stand him sometimes!" Hinamori pouted her mouth.

Ayumi sweat dropped. "I don't really think you really think that."

Hinamori glared at Ayumi. "What does that mean?!"

Ayumi chuckled. "I really think you two like each other."

Hinamori jumped on Tomoshibi and sat on her stomach "You take that back." She threatened with a smile.

Ayumi narrowed her eyes happily. "Oh…" She said while smiling. "So it _is_ true!"

Hinamori kept threatening by stopping it but Ayumi went on with the jokes. You could hear Hinamori shouting no at the background…

(White)

------------0-----------

(White)

Hinamori was doing the laundry outside. A girl who was obviously older than her was coming to her. "Hi there. Can I ask you something?" She asked friendly.

Hinamori blinked a few times. "Off course you can." Hinamori thought that the girl was new in Rukongai and didn't know what was happening around her.

The girl smiled. "Good. Do you know a girl named Tomoshibi? I'm looking for Tomoshibi Hoshiyumi. I'm her big sister Sanae." She shook hands with Hinamori.

"Off course I know Yumi-chan! Wait here and I will call her." Hinamori put everything on the ground and she was going to turn around, but then suddenly she heard a pan fall on the ground.

Ayumi was staring at Sanae with wide eyes. Then she refrained herself from being shocked and she glared at her. Sanae smiled and she ran to Ayumi and hugged her. "Hoshi-chan! I was searching all over the place! Thank god you are safe!" Then Sanae's face changed. From happy into a mean face. "You still didn't fulfill your promise…" She mumbled.

Hinamori looked at the reunion from the two sisters and smiled. She didn't know anything…

(White)

------------0-----------

(White)

It was night and Sanae had decided to spend the night at Hinamori and Hitsugaya's place. They were just finished with eating and Sanae just said that Ayumi and she would do the dishes. Hinamori was taking the last dishes to the kitchen where she heard the two sisters talking to each other.

"When are you attempting to execute Hinamori and Hitsugaya?" Sanae said happily.

A plate hit the sink. Sanae looked happy, but Ayumi wasn't. "I…I don't want to do it anymore…" Ayumi said as if she was sorry.

Sanae grabbed Ayumi at her throat. "Listen Hoshiyumi. You made a promise. You would execute them. Don't you remember? If you don't, they will get…" Sanae stopped and she turned to the door opening. Sanae glared at Hinamori who was peeking. "Well, well looks like we have an eavesdropper." She said angrily. Sanae threw Ayumi against the wall and she walked towards Hinamori…

------------0-----------

Hitsugaya was shaking Hinamori and he yelled at Hinamori that she had to wake up. Hinamori woke up and the first thing she saw was Hitsugaya, who was leaning against her. "Hinamori, are you okay? You looked as if you had a nightmare." Hitsugaya said concerned.

Hinamori sat up and she swept the sweat of her forehead away. "I guess…" She looked at the bed. She refused to look at Hitsugaya. She didn't want him to worry. He probably didn't have the same dream as her. Then she looked at Hitsugaya when he asked something.

"What did you dream?" He asked. Hinamori looked at him. "What did you dream?" Hinamori asked back.

"Baka. I asked you first." Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"Mostly we have the same dreams, but I'm really certain this time. We haven't." Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't the one who was screaming and yelling in my dream. I bet the whole division knows you are spending the night with me." He said annoyed.

Hinamori was thinking about the events from the day. She thought back at what Hitsugaya said that he didn't like her. _"So he never liked me that way huh…I shouldn't bother him so much…"_

Hitsugaya sighed. "Alright then. Just forget what I just said." He was waiting for Hinamori's story. Then Hinamori decided to tell the dreams to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was surprised that he didn't have the same dreams. Off course, a few were the same, but some weren't.

Hinamori looked at the troubled look from Hitsugaya. He was asking the same question as her. _"Why did Tomoshibi need to kill us?" _Hinamori wanted to walk away from the subject so she smiled. "Let's just sleep again. Tomorrow will be a long day…" Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya nodded and they lay back at their beds again. "Goodnight Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya just confirmed it with "Humph." Then they both began to sleep again.

--

Hinotama was standing against the wall next to Hitsugaya's bedroom door. He sighed. "This isn't as fun as it should be without Hoshiyumi…" He murmured.

--

The next morning at the gate.

Hinotama and Matsumoto were yawning and stretching as if they were just out of bed. In fact, they were just out of bed. Hitsugaya and Hinamori slowly walked towards them.

Matsumoto waved happily to them. "Captain! Hinamori-chan! Good morning!" She yelled. Matsumoto ran towards Hinamori and put her arm around her. "Neh neh, what happened last night in the captain's room? I didn't know you were sleeping there." She whispered. Hinamori looked at Hinotama and Hinotama quickly looked away. Hinamori looked at Matsumoto. "Well. It was nothing…" she said shyly.

Matsumoto smirked evilly. She ran over to her captain and hugged him. "Captain!" she yelled. Then she put her mouth close to his ear and began to whisper. "What were you doing with Hinamori-chan at night?" Hitsugaya slowly turned red. Then he coughed. "Matsumoto. We have run out of time. We really have to go to Urahara shoten to go to Hueco Mondo." He opened the door to the living world and went in without looking anyone.

------------------0----------------

After a big trip (Not very special because there were hell butterflies.) , they arrived at Hueco mondo.

Everyone looked around. It was like Victorian style, everything was black and white, beyond that, it was a desert…

Hitsugaya looked around. "Report it if you see anything weird."

Matsumoto made a move that looked like as if she was saluting and she looked around. Then she saw something. "Ah taichou! Look! There is something!" Matsumoto pointed at a big white palace far away.

Hitsugaya turned his head and he narrowed his eyes. It was hard to see it because everything was black and white, but soon he saw it too. "Ok. You ready?" He turned to the others. Everybody nodded. "Let's go then." Hitsugaya said and everybody ran to the castle.

Meanwhile while they running something suddenly came out of the sand. It looked like a big snake and a huge white menos.

"Will not pass!" The menos said.

Everybody took a huge step backwards. "What is that?!" Hinotama asked. Well it wasn't really a question, but something sarcastic…oh well…back to the story xD.

They were standing in front of the big menos. Matsumoto pulled out her sword and released her shikai. "Unare, Haineko! (growl (roar whatever), ash cat) Her sword turned into ash and it surrounded the menos. The menos was sliced into a thousand pieces, but after a while, he regenerated again. Matsumoto turned to Hitsugaya. "I don't think this is working taichou." Her sweat dropped.

Hitsugaya sighed. "I'll do it. You don't need to waste all your powers before we enter the palace." Hitsugaya pulled out his sword and released his shikai. When he shot Hyourinmaru at the menos, the menos immediately disappeared and was defeated. Hitsugaya got annoyed. "Matsumoto. I don't know why you couldn't deal with this one." Hitsugaya said.

Matsumoto shook her head embarrassed. "Sorry taichou. I just didn't want to waste my powers on this one." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Matsumoto!"

They resumed running to the palace when suddenly (once again) another snake and Menos raised out of the sand. "Hinotama! You take this one." Hitsugaya commanded. (What did they think that this marching was? A sort of test for the subordinates?)

Hinotama made a gesture and it looked as if he was saying Can't-help-it. Hitsugaya got irritated. "Why can't it be helped?" He asked annoyed.

"Because." Hinotama got closer to Hitsugaya. (Sexual harassment! Just kidding xD) "My shikai needs too much power." He winked.

"That's not a good reason." Hitsugaya said angrily. "Just do it."

Hinamori decided to take this monster on. There was too much time wasted anyway. "Hajike! Tobiume!" (Snap, Flying plum blossoms!) Hinamori shot a huge pink flowered ball against the Menos, but the ball only caused a hole in the menos, which restored quickly after. Hinamori jumped back and her zanpaktou was covered in streams of plum blossoms.

Hitsugaya and Hinotama were looking at Hinamori. Hitsugaya was rather pissed at Hinotama because Hinamori needed to finish Hinotama's dirty work. "You lazy ass." Hitsugaya whispered to Hinotama.

"Ara, ara. Are we mad because you couldn't make a big impression on _my_ future girlfriend?" Hinotama whispered back cynically.

Hitsugaya glared at Hinotama and Hinotama did the same. Meanwhile Hinamori was attacking again. The streams of plum blossoms formed a "big" character and the Menos tore apart, but it restored again after.

"Rangiku-san! I don't think this is working…We need to think of something else." Hinamori yelled.

Matsumoto walked to the two boys who were still arguing about each other bad points. "Guys. In case, you noticed. Hinamori-chan is fighting _alone_ against the menos and she isn't quite successful." She pointed at Hinamori who was dodging the attacks.

Hitsugaya was still glaring at Hinotama. "If it wasn't for you, she didn't have to fight against that menos." He yelled at Hinotama. "Is that how you treat the girl you like?" He asked.

Matsumoto put an arm around Hinotama. "Maybe he doesn't like Hinamori." She smirked.

"What?" Hitsugaya turned to Matsumoto, and then he turned to Hinotama. "Hinotama, you bastard! What are you saying this whole time then?"

Hinotama looked calm and he watched Hinamori fighting against the Menos. "You know…It's not like I don't want to help. It is like, I'm not his element. The reason why Momo-fukutaichou can't handle this Menos is because he is weak for some elements."

"_He's avoiding the question." _Hitsugaya thought. That was pissing him more off than he was before. While Hitsugaya was busy being angry, Matsumoto asked Hinotama what he meant about being weak for some elements.

"Well, if you put it in a simple way…I know his weakness." Hinotama said.

"Then tell us the damn weakness!" Hitsugaya yelled. "I never should have brought you along with us."

"It's water." Hinotama simply said.

Now it was time that Hitsugaya was angry.

--

Inside the palace.

When they finally found their way to the palace with Hitsugaya's power, they went in the palace. (It was faster because they knew now what the weakness was. All this time they just needed a finishing touch from Hitsugaya's zanpaktou.)

There was a long corridor, followed by a big room with six doors. Matsumoto pouted. "Mou! What are we going to do now?" She asked.

Hitsugaya looked at the six doors. "It's not safe if we just split up and search." He was once again in a deep thought.

Matsumoto was in a happy mood. "What if we make two parties?" She suggested. Hitsugaya yelled at her. "I'm the leader of this group! I make the decisions!"

Hinamori pulled at Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-kun. Did you even listen to her suggestion?" Hinamori sighed. Hitsugaya wrangled himself out from Hinamori. "Off course I did."

Hinotama frowned. "So what's your decision?"

Hitsugaya looked at the doors and then he sighed. "Alright then."

--

Hitsugaya and Hinamori walked through a corridor. Then all of a sudden a wall broke and Ichigo walked out the wall. He looked at Hitsugaya and Hinamori. A silence appeared. They were staring at each other. Ichigo stared with wide eyes and she lowly pointed at Hitsugaya and Hinamori. "The?" He could only brag out. "Toushirou?!"

Hitsugaya got annoyed again. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou for you!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever…" Then he looked up at Hinamori. "Who are you? Where's Rangiku-san? Don't tell me you dumped her." Ichigo said.

Hinamori blinked a few times. "Uhm…I'm Hinamori Momo. The vice captain of the fifth division." She said insecure.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori. "You don't have to be that shy. Hinamori." He sighed.

Ichigo smiled. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He said.

Hinamori blinked again. "Kurosaki Ichigo? You mean you were the Ryoka?" She asked.

Hitsugaya interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me, but we have work to do. So Kurosaki Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

Ichigo put his sword behind his back and he looked the other way. "You remembered that Inoue went to Hueco Mondo?" he said hesitating.

"Yeah, she betrayed us." Hitsugaya said. Ichigo scolded Hitsugaya immediately. "She didn't betray us dammit! She was forced!" Ichigo yelled. Hitsugaya took a few steps behind. "You don't have to yell. Do you want the espada track us?" He said annoyed.

Hinamori tried to calm the two down. "Ano…please calm down. I bet Hitsugaya-kun didn't know Inoue was being forced."

Ichigo turned his face to Hinamori. "But he could have thought of that! He's that kid-genius!" Ichigo said angrily. Hinamori recoiled.

"Don't you dare yell at her Ichigo Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya began to yell.

"Tsk." Ichigo put his sword behind his back and looked the other way. Hinamori sweat dropped. "Mah… mah. Just forget it Kurosaki-san. Come on Hitsugaya-kun it doesn't matter. Let's move on." She said.

Then Ichigo looked at Hinamori surprised. Then he looked at Hitsugaya. "Ah?! Toushirou?! When did you get a girlfriend?!" Ichigo yelled. The word girlfriend was repeating through the corridor in Hitsugaya and Hinamori's ears. They both colored red.

"You're mistaken Kurosaki-san." Hinamori tried to explain, but soon Hitsugaya cut her off.

"She's not my girlfriend." Hitsugaya said annoyed. "Why do people think that?!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Well the fact that _you_ (pointed at Hitsugaya) don't yell like: It's Hitsugaya-taichou for you!, makes it very strange." Then Ichigo pointed at Hinamori. "The fact that _you_ aren't afraid for his response and still calling him Hitsugaya-kun makes it really bizarre too."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "Uruse…" He said on a deadly tone.

Hinamori was blushing heavily. Then she recalled the Hitsugaya's sentence: _"I don't like her that way…"_ Then she shook her head.

Then suddenly they got company. The wall blew up and someone walked to them. It was Ulqiuora (spelled wrong probably). "You three are so noisy." He looked at Hitsugaya and Hinamori. "I'm not even going to ask who you two are." He said without moving a muscle.

Hinamori raised her hand to her sword. Hitsugaya did the same. Ichigo made a step. Ulqioura looked up. "Long time no see…Shinigami."

Ichigo turned his head to Hitsugaya and Hinamori. "Go! This is my opponent. I'll be fine."

Hitsugaya nodded and turned his head to Hinamori. "Let's go." Hinamori nodded and they ran to another door. Hinamori turned his head around and looked at Ichigo who was trying to defend them. _"Maybe this will be the last time I see Kurosaki-san…"_

--------

Matsumoto and Hinotama walked together and they were sighing. "Mou. Why am I stuck with you again?" Matsumoto sighed.

"Well, it's either the other way. _Why _am I stuck with you?" Hinotama sighed. "I could be with Momo-fukutaichou…"

Matsumoto stopped and she put her hands on her hips. "Hinotama. I know you're just lying. You don't like Hinamori-chan."

Hinotama stopped too. "Yes I do like her!" He burst out. _"It's better than being with you…"_

Matsumoto smirked. "And your confession about Tomoshibi-chan?"

Hinotama flinched. "I can like two persons at the same time!" He yelled. Yes. He was in denial.

Matsumoto bent to Hinotama. Hinotama didn't recoil. Wow. This was something new… "You're not serious…" Matsumoto said annoyed.

Hinotama smirked. This was one chance he wouldn't let it go. He grabbed gently the chin from Matsumoto and pulled her closer to his face. "Do you still think I'm not serious?" Matsumoto widened her eyes and she smiled. "If that's what you want…" She walked closer to Hinotama. Hinotama immediately broke off and took a few steps back. Matsumoto burst out laughing.

"I was just teasing you. You don't have to take it that seriously." Hinotama coughed.

Matsumoto smiled to him. "That's Matsumoto Rangiku for you. You can't tease me."

Hinotama stared at the other way and thought back when the decision had to be made.

-----------0-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-0------------

(Flasback)

Hinotama frowned. "So what's your decision?"

Hitsugaya looked at the doors and then he sighed. "Alright then."

"Who is going with whom?" Matsumoto asked.

Hinotama grabbed Hinamori's hand. (Special pointer at the two hands and at Hitsugaya's head, which was going to explode) "I'm with Hinamori off course." Hinamori didn't do anything from Hinotama's quick reaction.

Hitsugaya slowly walked to Hinotama and he snatched Hinamori's hand from Hinotama. He glared at Hinotama at the same time. "You know she doesn't like that. So quit doing that already. This isn't the time for flirting!"

Hinotama already took a few steps back. "Then what are you doing then?" He pointed at Hitsugaya who was still holding Hinamori's hand.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya looked at each other for a second. Then they looked at the place where they had contact (the hands). They slowly turned red. Hitsugaya slowly let Hinamori's hand go. Hitsugaya turned the other way. "Tsk. You aren't serious. We are on a mission. So quit making fun of people."

Matsumoto chuckled on the background. _"So you mean that he's making fun of you?"_ Hitsugaya turned to Matsumoto. "What's so funny here?!" Matsumoto restored herself and looked around. Hitsugaya sighed and calmed down after a few seconds and a determined look appeared on his face. "Alright. Hinamori is with me. And Matsumoto and Hinotama…You two go together."

Matsumoto was shocked, but covered it. "I understand." Matsumoto looked gloomy.

Hinotama wasn't happy with it too, but he guessed it couldn't be helped after all…

Hinamori was just staring at Hitsugaya and was wondering why Hitsugaya chose these parties, while Hitsugaya was deciding which path they would follow….

(End of Flashback)

-----------0-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-0------------

"Why did Hitsugaya-taichou put us together?" Hinotama asked. He threw his hands in the air and it looked like he was blabbing against the sky.

Those made Matsumoto think. _"Why __did __taichou put us together and why did he put himself and Hinamori together? Could it be that taichou finally realizes his feelings for Hinamori?"_

Hinotama ran to a wall and he put his ear on the wall. "Shh. I hear something. It looked like something fell on the ground."

Matsumoto pulled out her sword in case something would appear and attack them. Hinotama made a gesture that she had to put the sword away. "It isn't anything evil. Let's check it." He pointed at the wall. Matsumoto didn't get what Hinotama meant. Hinotama sighed. "We are never going to be a good team." He pointed at the wall again. "Break the wall."

Matsumoto glared at Hinotama, but she did it anyway. The wall broke thanks to Haineko and it didn't cause too much noise. Matsumoto was shocked from what she saw behind the previous wall. It was Rukia…Lying on the ground, fatally wounded.

"Kuchiki Rukia…" Matsumoto ran to Rukia and she examined her. Hinotama walked slowly behind Matsumoto and looked at the wounded girl he never saw. "Who is Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Kuchiki-san! Are you alright?" Matsumoto asked concerned. She obviously ignored the stupid question from Hinotama. Rukia didn't respond. Matsumoto feared for the worst. "Hinotama. How is your Kidou?"

"If you are talking about healing this girl, well…I don't heal. I destroy. You know that if you look at my zanpaktou…" SLAP! Guess again. Matsumoto slapped Hinotama. Hinotama stared lifeless at Matsumoto. Matsumoto looked angry. "Can't you just work along for some time? She is almost dying and you can only think about the opposite." She said angrily.

Hinotama put his hand on the spot and he was thinking about the things Matsumoto said. Matsumoto was back at Rukia and she was trying to heal her much as she could. Hinotama stared at her. Then he decided to do something useful (for once). "Well, I guess I can do _something_…" He walked to Rukia and kneeled down. Before he knew, he was healing Rukia alongside Matsumoto. Rukia slowly regained conscious. The sight of Rukia who opened her eyes relieved Matsumoto. "Kuchiki-san! Are you alright?"

Rukia blinked a few times. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" She said with pain. She looked at Hinotama. "Who is he?" She asked. Rukia tried to sat, but wasn't successful. So Matsumoto helped her. Hinotama took her hand. "Fifth division, third seated officer, Hinotama Kokuei. Nice to meet you Kuchiki Rukia-chan." Smack! Another smack on his head. Matsumoto was quite annoyed of Hinotama anyway… " Excuse me, Kuchiki-san. He has some problems with his hormones. So don't mention him." Matsumoto said vicious.

Rukia looked at the two. "Why are you here anyway? Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" She was weak anyway. Therefore, she didn't think much about the situation between Hinotama and Matsumoto.

Matsumoto rubbed her head. "We are here to save someone." Matsumoto didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Rukia interrupted her. "That's right! I was here to save Inoue! Are you guys trying to save her too?" She asked.

Matsumoto was serious right now. "We are here not to save Inoue, but we are saving an officer who can help Aizen to get what he wants." She said.

Rukia looked at the ground. "Sou…ka…" (Oh…I understand…) Hinotama grabbed her hand again. "I guess you came with more people to save this Inoue? Well, someone would really be able to save her. Just try to take care of yourself until then." He winked.

Rukia just nodded. Matsumoto stiffened. What the hell? Why was Hinotama so hard to understand? _"Kuchiki-san is probably too weak to protest his flirty actions." _Her sweat dropped from embarrassment.

Hinotama turned to Matsumoto and smirked. "You can't hit me now, can you? I mean, I _am_ helping her." Matsumoto was furious. Rukia was still thinking what happened to her. Matsumoto sighed. "It can't be helped right? Your stupid personality…"

"Are you sure you want to call my personality stupid? You have to realize something…" He kneeled down before her. "You are doing the same thing…" He whispered in her ear. Matsumoto's eyes widened. She was shocked by hearing that she was the same as Hinotama. Was it _that_ obvious that she was the same as Hinotama?

Rukia got up. "Hinotama-san. You really should fix your manners." (Surprised that she restored so fast…O.O) "It's not going to be convenient if you really like someone one day."

Matsumoto walked to Rukia. "Are you alright?" Rukia slowly nodded. "Yeah, I think I can handle it on my own. You two still have a mission to do so…I won't bother you anymore." Matsumoto wanted to say something about that bothering, but Rukia raised her hand. "Don't worry. Just go. I'll be fine." She said.

Hinotama grabbed Matsumoto's hand and smiled to Rukia. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear your comment just now. Anyways…Be careful." He said. (Just imagine: He is smiling like Sai (from Naruto) always does.) Then he dragged Matsumoto away. Matsumoto just waved at Rukia. Worrying if it's all right to leave her alone like this…

----------0-----------

Hitsugaya and Hinamori ran to a big room and stopped there. Hitsugaya looked around. He felt something weird was going on in this room. "Hinamori."

"Hai."

"Stay close."

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya and smiled for a while. _"He sure has grown…This was supposed to be the boy who never wanted to be a Shinigami."_ Then suddenly, the wall changed. The room changed. Everything changed. Suddenly Hinamori couldn't see Hitsugaya anymore. She turned around, looked for Hitsugaya and shouted his name. But no respond.

No one was in the room, except for one person. Hinamori turned around quickly and her eyes widened.

_**Aizen Sousuke.**_

----------0-----------

Somewhere else…

Matsumoto and Hinotama ran through a corridor. They saw someone standing at the end of the corridor. A woman with long black hair loose with purple highlights smiled at them. "I guess we meet again. Kokuei."

"

* * *

**A/N:** ok, ok. TT.TT I'm sorry for not updating, but I kinda lost my inspiration. Long and boring chapter xD. (Damn those love-romance anime! Damn Bleach for having a new opportunity for KarinxHitsu. I'm not a fan btw.) Anyway, please review! 

**The Chinese character for big is:****  
****0  
****0  
****0000000000  
****0 -- 0  
****0 ------ 0  
****0 ---------- 0**


	15. Chapter 15: Try to survive

**Special Thanks to:**

KaRiSa

aquaticblue

shuriken-thrower

Tamashii-x-no-x-Renkinjutsushi

I really really thank all the people who gave the time to review. I owe you all something xD. (Double update! xD)

**Disclaimer:** What a surprise! I don't own bleach xD!

**Author's note:** Thank you for being patient! xP (You didn't have a choice, did you? xD) I almost lost this story by an accidentally crash (my computer) and I was like: Noooooooooooooooooh!!!!!! T.T. Luckily it was saved and I can write again! I posted another story. It's called Moving Away. (Still a temporary title) Make sure to read that too! xD Anyway, enough talking. Go on with the story!

* * *

**Previously happened in Starlight dreams.**

"Hinamori." Hitsugaya said.

"Hai."

"Stay close."

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya and smiled for a while. "He sure has grown…This was supposed to be the boy who never wanted to be a Shinigami." Then suddenly, the wall changed. The room changed. Everything changed. Suddenly Hinamori couldn't see Hitsugaya anymore. She turned around, looked for Hitsugaya and shouted his name. But no respond.

No one was in the room, except for one person. Hinamori turned around quickly and her eyes widened.

_**Aizen Sousuke.**_

----------0-----------

Somewhere else…

Matsumoto and Hinotama ran through a corridor. They saw someone standing at the end of the corridor. A woman with long black hair loose with purple highlights smiled at them. "I guess we meet again. Kokuei."

"_**Tomoshibi Sanae!"**_

* * *

Hinamori stared at Aizen. Her beloved captain stood before her. Her captain. "He didn't change at all" Feelings flooded Hinamori. "Aizen….taichou…" Hinamori said slowly. She didn't really know what to say, in her heart Aizen existed as a warm loving person and Hinamori didn't change that thought, even when he stabbed her in the stomach.

"Long time no see, Hinamori-kun." Aizen smiled. He showed his warm smile that Hinamori always saw. That caused a flip over in Hinamori's stomach. She was happy, but…she still had her doubts.

"Aizen-taichou!" Hinamori smiled. "I finally found you. Now I can-" Hinamori stopped. She was following Aizen's gestures. "Do…" "You…" "Remember…" "My..." "Zanpaktou's…" "…ability?" Hinamori slowly think about her captain's zanpaktou. "What was it like?"

"…"

A thought came in Hinamori's head_. "Yes. I remember it. Kyouga Suigetsu. It has the ability to fool people with illusions. Sound, feeling, sight and smell. No one could ever notice it. But what does this mean? Does he mean he is using his ability now?"_ Hinamori looked at Aizen who was waiting for his answer. Hinamori shook her head. _"No. It can't be. Such a warm and kind person wouldn't do that to his subordinate. Or…it was true what the people said?! Wait. He can be forced to use his Zanpaktou on me."_ Hinamori looked at Aizen. Aizen smiled again and he shattered. In fact, everything shattered around Hinamori. She turned around and saw Aizen smirking. "What's…the meaning of this?" She asked carefully.

"You're worthless. I can't use you for anything anymore." Aizen said emotionless.

"Worthless..?" Hinamori didn't understand. How could Aizen say such a thing? She looked at Aizen again hoping to find an answer about why he was saying such a thing, but she couldn't't. Aizen was just standing there staring at her. "Maybe…" Hinamori shed a tear. "What was going on?" She knew for sure, Aizen was being controlled by someone, but by the sight of it. It looks like he was the culprit al the time.

"You're right, Hinamori-kun." Aizen smirked. "You're absolutely right."

Hinamori stared continuously at Aizen. Then she glared at Aizen. She pulled out her sword and dashed forward to Aizen. Aizen blocked Hinamori's sword with his own. He smiled. That made Hinamori angrier. "You made me like this! It was you! You made me almost kill Hitsugaya-kun!" She yelled. Her voice echoed trough the whole castle.

Aizen kept smirking. "Don't make me laugh. You can't even kill a fly with your power. Don't even talk about your dear childhood friend, who doesn't even see you as a friend."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're not Aizen-taichou! Aizen-taichou would never say that to me!" Hinamori pushed and pushed, she was trying to break through Aizen's guard. She couldn't't help but to cry.

Aizen pushed her to the ground. "You're pathetic, still calling me your captain. I never thought my powers would be that great of an impact on people."

Hinamori sobbed. She slowly got up and she grabbed her sword tighter. Then she turned to Aizen and dashed towards him. Then suddenly the vision changed. Aizen wasn't standing there, but Hitsugaya was. Before she realized, she cut Hitsugaya's left side. She pulled her sword back at once. "No way. I cut Hitsugaya-kun." (it's not sarcastic by the way.) Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-kun. I didn't do it on purpose."

Hitsugaya put his hand on his wound. He glared at Hinamori. "I won't forgive you." He threatened.

Hinamori's eyes widened. "What are you talking about Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked.

Hitsugaya was still glaring at Hinamori. He clutched onto his sword. "What did you do to Hinamori? Where is she?!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Hitsugaya-kun? But I'm Hinamori." She stammered. She could not believe it. Her childhood friend did not recognize her.

"That's a lie. You're not Hinamori! Where did you bring her?!" Hitsugaya yelled. He was planning to release his zanpaktou any moment.

"Hitsugaya-kun wait! It's me, Hinamori Momo." She put her hands on her chest.

Hitsugaya's face was still as it was before. "I hate you."

"_**Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru."**_

--

Sanae laughed. "Your face, Kokuei. It's so priceless. If only I had my...what do you call that thing again? Oh yeah a camera!" Sanae laughed louder.

"Tsk." It really annoyed Hinotama. Then Matsumoto whispered Hinotama in the ear. "Neh. Do you see that behind her?" Hinotama looked carefully behind Sanae. His eyes widened. "Hoshiyumi!"

Yes, Tomoshibi was floating in the air surrounded by some liquid jelly. At least, it looked like a jelly.

"Ara, ara. You found her. Well I didn't have to expect that. Only a man with an IQ of a rock could not realize it." Sanae said.

"Let her go." Hinotama glared at Sanae.

"Well." She smiled. "Why don't you make me?"

Hinotama pulled out his sword and he pointed it at Sanae. "I won't forgive you."

"Really?" Sanae pulled her sword out and swung it against Hinotama's sword. "I love it when I get the chance to play with you."

"Itoosu Shisou." (penetrate, shadow of death) The sharp side of the sword disappeared and it made his way out. "Rangiku-fukutaichou. Don't put your guard down, just stay back." He told Matsumoto.

"How can I do that? I'm here too to fight!" Matsumoto's eyes widened. Sanae was standing so close to her. Sanae goosed Matsumoto. "You have such a beautiful skin." She smirked. "Well. I can kill you later." Matsumoto pushed Sanae away and pulled out her sword.

Sanae took a few steps backwards and whispered something. "Osaeru ekibyougami." (Control, Angel of death.) A shadow slowly crawled around the whole room, forming a silhouette. Sanae laughed loudly. "Try to defend yourself! If you aren't my slave till then."

Hinotama felt dizzy, he could feel his eyelids fall down. He fell on the ground, feeling hopeless_. "Not again..." _

"Hinotama!" Matsumoto yelled. "Are you okay?!" She yelled again in the darkness_. "Shit. This is bad. I can't see a thing."_

Hinotama wanted to yell something back, but his lips were sealed. Everything felt heavy; he had a feeling as if the gravity was ten times multiplied. Slowly, he couldn't remember anything_. "I lost again..."_

--

Hinamori couldn't believe it. His childhood friend was releasing his shikai against her. The thought of her childhood friend being serious in this battle was horrifying. Who knows how strong her childhood friend has been after a few hundred years? Above that, he said he hated her. Did she even hear that well? Her heart was crushed, but she couldn't cry. That was the worst thing you could do on this moment. The ice/water dragon chased her and she tried to dodge it. "Hitsu-!" She couldn't finish her sentence. The dragon was too fast for her to say something.

Hinamori realized something. It was the same situation when she fought against him. The only difference was, was that he was stronger than her, so it couldn't be that hard... Before she knew it, she was hit by the dragon. Not fully, but she was hit by it. Her legs froze and she fell on the ground. Shit.

Hitsugaya walked towards her. "You get what you deserve. I won't forgive you what you did to Hinamori. Aizen!"

Hinamori's eyes widened. What? He was mistaking her for Aizen. (Okay you guys are now like: what the fuck? Is he that blind? However, he wasn't) She had to get out of here or she would die. Just, how could she get the hell out of here when her legs are frozen to each other? Then she remembered the fight between Hitsugaya and Tomoshibi. Tomoshibi had used her shikai to melt the ice, so why couldn't she do it?

She pointed with two fingers at Hitsugaya. "Byakurai!" (forgot the whole thing before that attack) Hitsugaya dodged the white lighting from Hinamori's fingers and continued walking. Hinamori pulled as hard as she could her zanpaktou out and she yelled as hard as she could. "Hajike! Tobiume!" The temperature raised and by that, the ice melted. She jumped as far as she could backwards. She panted and coughed. She had to think a way to show Hitsugaya that she was Hinamori, but...how can she beat Aizen's shikai? A shikai who can manipulate sense, smell, sound, taste and sight. A perfect illusionist. However, the only thing she could do is trying to survive.

--

_**Begin of flashback**_

"_That's not fair Kokuei!" A black haired girl with purple highlights pouted. Her hair was wet._

_A black haired boy with blue highlights laughed. "What's wrong Hoshiyumi? Don't you like being wet?" He got a bucket full of cold water and threw it against the girl. The girl screamed._

"_Kokuei! Stop it! You're killing me if you're still doing that!" Hoshiyumi shouted. Then she noticed someone else behind her and she turned around. She smiled. "Onee-san!"_

_The teenage girl who was wearing a shinigami cloak walked to her little sister. She grabbed by the arm from hoshiyumi and pulled her to herself. "You. Come with me."_

_Hoshiyumi looked at Kokuei and yelled at the same time. "What are you doing onee-san? It hurts! Don't pull that hard! I can walk on my own!" She slowly wanted to cry._

"_Hoshiyumi! It's okay! Just don't get hurt!" Kokuei said to Hoshiyumi. However, he could only see Hoshiyumi crying and it looked as if she was begging him to save her._

"_Those stupid missions..."_

_**End of flashback**_

Hinotama slowly opened his eyes. He saw that the Sanae's shadow was gone and Matsumoto was holding him. "Rangiku-fukutaichou. What happened?"

Matsumoto was covered in bruises and she shook him heavily. "Hinotama, I'm glad you're awake."

Hinotama heard a cynical voice behind him. "He only woke up because I let him be." He turned around and saw Sanae. Sanae shook her head. "You're so hopeless, Kokuei. Always being so persistent." She sighed.

Hinotama turned to Matsumoto. "Rangiku-fukutaichou! Are you okay? I didn't do anything bad to you, did I?" He asked concerned.

"No I'm fine. Just a few bruises." Matsumoto said. "Do you have any idea what her weakness is?"

Hinotama shook his head. "I wished I knew..." He looked away. Then he realized something. He pulled Matsumoto close to him and whispered. "We don't have to fight against her; we only came for Hoshiyumi, aren't we? So if we distract Sanae long enough, then we can get Hoshiyumi back."

Matsumoto looked at Hinotama awkwardly. "How are you trying to do that? We can't possibly break through the shield around Tomoshibi."

Hinotama came closer. "If we combine our shikai and let it attack the shield, then it'll break after a while."

Matsumoto sighed. "How are we actually going to defend ourselves without our zanpaktous?"

"You learned kidou right?" Hinotama asked.

Matsumoto glared at Hinotama. "If we die, you're going to be the first thing I'm going to choke in the other world."

Hinotama smiled. "I'll help you remember that." He grabbed his zanpaktou once again. "Itoosu, Shisou!" His zanpaktou disappeared and he pointed with his finger at Tomoshibi. The black/purple mist surrounded Tomoshibi and Hinotama looked at Matsumoto.

Matsumoto sent haineko to the strange jelly thing and took a few steps back. She walked carefully to Hinotama. "What now?"

Hinotama looked at Matsumoto and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? Survive." Matsumoto gave Hinotama a What-the-hell?-and-I'm-supposed-to-survive-this?- look. Hinotama made a can't-do-anything-about-it gesture.

Sanae raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?" Then she realized what was happening and she pouted. "That's not fair Kokuei! You're ruining my battle. This is too easy. By the way." Sanae pointed at the jelly-thingy. "It's just impossible to get her out of that. Besides what can you do if you get her? You can't escape from me. "

"Hora." Sanae got an idea. "Let's make this game a lot more interesting." Sanae pulled out her sword again and walked to the jelly-thingy.

Hinotama raised his hand to the direction where Sanae stood. "Ah! What are you doing?!"

Sanae stabbed into the jelly-thingy and the ball kind jelly exploded and it flooded the place. Tomoshibi fell on the ground and Sanae turned to Hinotama. "Hora. Here is your girl."

Hinotama and Matsumoto withdraw their zanpaktous and they ran to Tomoshibi. Hinotama grabbed her and looked at her concerned. "Hoshiyumi, wake up!" However Tomoshibi remained unconscious. Hinotama glared at Sanae.

Sanae looked up. "Hora. What's wrong? You got your girl, so why aren't you fleeing? However, I won't let you go that fast." She grinned.

Hinotama got up and carried Tomoshibi in bridal style. He had his zanpaktou in his right hand. "Let's go, Rangiku-fukutaichou." He said to Matsumoto. He slowly gave his smile. "Please back me up?" Then he ran forward, looking for an exit.

That surprised Matsumoto. _"This insolent brat is really kind from time to time."_ Matsumoto let a small smile and then she got serious again. She called her zanpaktou and ran along with Hinotama.

However, Sanae wouldn't let them go that easily. She sent her shadow to the door entrances. (Yes, there are more entrances.) Sanae looked carefully at the three as if she was going to pick someone as her personal slave. (in fact, she was)

"Mah, nah. It doesn't matter. I won't control either of you." She closed her eyes. Then she opened her eyes and raised her hand. In her hand appeared a pure black sword. "I'm really going to enjoy myself." Sanae smirked. (Wow. She is smirking a lot xD)

Matsumoto didn't let her guard down and took her pose. She kept an eye on Sanae as if her life was in danger. (Duh. I mean, you could die?) Then Sanae disappeared. Matsumoto searched for Sanae, but unfortunately she couldn't find her.

Hinotama suddenly noticed where Sanae could have been. He turned around quickly. "In the shadows!" He yelled.

Matsumoto turned around and her eyes widened. Hinotama was right. Sanae was standing there and she was planning to stab Matsumoto. Matsumoto sent as fast as she could Haineko to protect herself. Unfortunately, Matsumoto got stabbed and Sanae was cut like hell by Haineko. Matsumoto fell on her knees and she covered her wound with her hand.

Hinotama 's eyes widened. "Ran-!" Sanae suddenly appeared before Hinotama and she smacked him to the wall, which led that Hinotama let Tomoshibi fall. Hinotama slowly got up and he wiped the blood from the corner of his lips away. "Unforgivable..." He sighed. He looked at Matsumoto who was still kneeling down. "Rangiku-fukutaichou, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing." She replied.

Hinotama closed his eyes for a moment, probably for thinking a plan. Sanae sighed. "Damn, you guys are so boring." She cracked her neck, arms and fingers. "Well let's end this fight, because the boringness is killing me." She stroke her arms and then she disappeared.

Hinotama opened his eyes quickly and let his zanpaktou floating around him. He jumped backwards. Sanae appeared again in mid-air and she wanted to smack his again. However Hinotama was able to grab Sanae's throat and he landed safely along with Sanae. He was holding Sanae's hands with his other hand. Slowly Hinotama tried to push her to the wall. Meanwhile Sanae was cursing and she tried to break free.

"Baka! What are you do-" Sanae coughed. She realized it. Probably.

Hinotama looked at Sanae with his fiendish look. "You know it damn well. Ahoh(Idiot)!" He tightened his grip on Sanae's throat. "Send Haineko to the rest of the body, Rangiku-fukutaichou!" He yelled to Matsumoto without looking at her.

Matsumoto did what Hinotama said. Back to Hinotama who was still holding Sanae. "If you try to move a muscle, you'll get cut by millions of metal ashes." He barked. (No, not like a dog but yeah I guess you'll understand.) but he still held on Sanae's hands.

"Tell me again Kokuei." Sanae coughed. "What does your zanpaktou do?"

"It poisons your body, each time when you inhale it, you'll get sicker and sicker." He said it emotionless.

Sanae gasped and looked for air. She felt that her lungs were full of that junky air. She had to get away, but she couldn't. "A guy's strength, huh?" Sanae said with some pauses. Then she fainted. Haineko slowly was returning to Matsumoto, when Sanae was slipping away. Hinotama slowly loosened his grip and then when he felt that Sanae was unconscious, he let go. Sanae fell on the ground.

Hinotama sighed and he turned around, walking to Matsumoto. He helped Matsumoto with getting up by offering her a hand. "So are you sure you're fine, Rangiku-fukutaichou?" He asked concerned.

Matsumoto showed a little grin. "Yeah I'm fine. A little kidou and it will heal." Hinotama began to smile when he saw Matsumoto like that. "Alright then, let's go find Hitsu-taichou and Momo-fukutaichou. We have to get out of here." Hinotama walked to Tomoshibi and kneeled down. "Hoshiyumi...We're going home." He said to her.

"Hinotama!! Behind you!" Matsumoto yelled. Hinotama quickly got up and turned around. It was too fast for Hinotama to get what was going on. He felt a big pain in the stomach area and he saw black long hair sweeping away from him. Long black hair. A woman looked at him and a grin appeared on her face. A woman who he couldn't recall who it was. A woman who he forgot because of the pain. Hinotama fell on the ground and this time he could feel he was slipping away... Slowly...

--

"Hajike, Tobiume."

Hinamori released her Shikai again. Hoping that Hitsugaya would realize that the vision he was seeing was fake. Hitsugaya was still in his Shikai state for some reason.

"Teme, why do you copy Hinamori's zanpaktou?!" Hitsugaya yelled. He sent his dragon again.

Hinamori jumped with the thought to dodge it. "Because I'm Hinamori! Hinamori Momo!" Then, from the other side a chain with at the end of it a moon grabbed on her hand. She was pulled down by Hitsugaya. However, Hitsugaya didn't freeze it. "Who are you damn it?!" He yelled in Hinamori's face. "How do I know you're Hinamori?!"

Hinamori wanted to cry, she could feel the pain assembling in her throat. _"Is this how it feels when someone doesn't recognize you?"_ She closed her eyes, which caused a tear dropping from Hinamori's eyes. _"He can hear me..."_ Her eyes flung open from astonishment. Her eyes were widened. _"He can hear me. Sense, taste, sight, smell...but why can he hear me? I thought Aizen-taichou's zanpaktou manipulated sound too? But if he can hear me..then it's okay.."_ She raised her other hand and pointed at his yukata, which caused that Hitsugaya smacked the hand, but she didn't care. She needed to say it.

"In your yukata, you have a strange cloth. It's an aquamarine/emerald cloth you gave to me when we were kids in Rukongai. You said you don't remember, but I remember it very well. It was the first time you made something with your hands." Hinamori said.

"You're right. I don't remember. And it's not convincing me." Hitsugaya said icy. He pointed the sword at her. Hinamori had to think of something else. And fast.

"Please. Believe me. Shirou-chan." Hitsugaya pushed her away. Far away. She landed hard against the wall. Hitsugaya came to her. "You do not have the right to call me that." He threatened. _"Not until I know who you are.."_

Hinamori lifted her head. "Then who has the right then?" She asked curiously. She knew it was not smart to ask, but she wanted to know.

"Only people in my childhood." He answered bold. Hinamori's eyes widened by the comment. However, it made Hinamori to ask more about his inner self. She could bare it. The pain I mean.

Hinamori got up. "Why do you care about Hinamori anyway?" She asked. "I thought you didn't like her?" In a few seconds Hinamori got hit by Hitsugaya. She fell down again.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Hitsugaya shouted. "Where did you bring her? If you hurt her, I'll kill you for sure. I'll torture you if you even touch her!" He yelled angrily.

"You do a lot work for protecting a childhood friend." Hinamori said. Then she sighed. She was going to ask it. "Do you love her that much?" She couldn't believe she could say that so...normally.

"More than you would ever love someone, you son of a bitch." Hitsugaya clutched onto his sword. "Hinamori would never ask me that. You aren't Hinamori. I wouldn't believe it before and I still won't." Hitsugaya let his dragon appear again. This time for real.

In Hinamori's ears, it sounded like "Yes" He did care about her. Her feelings, she was sure. He felt the same about her as she does for him. She closed her eyes and a teardrop fell once again._**"Hitsugaya-kun...I love you too..." **_She whispered. Then she faced him again. "Sorry, I couldn't find a way to prove that I'm Hinamori Momo. I don't know anything..." She cried. Then she stopped talking, because she didn't get a respond from Hitsugaya.

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya's began to drip blood. The ice dragon that was hovering alongside Hitsugaya, fell apart. He dropped his sword. Hinamori got curious and she soon realized what was going on. She got up quickly and rushed to Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-kun..." Hitsugaya fell and Hinamori caught him. "Hitsugaya-kun. Hitsugaya-kun. Hitsugaya-kun!" She looked up and saw the woman. _**Tomoshibi Sanae.**_

--

"Hmm...Well Isn't that a heart warming scene? Just a pity it has to end like that." Sanae sighed. Hinamori saw the sword with blood dripping from it. Then she glared at Sanae. "How?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Sanae turned her head to Hinamori. "How did I manipulate your senses? How did I fool you two? Well actually, I fooled you. I mean all of you." Sanae's was interrupted by her devilish laugh. "I'll let you see." Sanae got a ball of glass out of her pocket. "Ball of hypnosis or rather I say, Illusions. Aizen-sama gave it to me. Actually, if you look around..."

Hinamori saw the scenery changed. From a field to the original state. To her biggest astonishment, she saw Hinotama, Matsumoto and Tomoshibi lying lifeless on the ground. She turned her head to Sanae again. "This was all one room?" She asked.

"Exactly. It was all fake, I was just playing with you all. Aizen-sama saw that Hoshi-chan's so-called Shoukyoku was fake, so actually we had one choice. Kill her." Sanae said when grinning. Hinamori eyes widened. Sanae put a finger on her own lips. "However, I still wanted to have fun with her and I knew you guys were coming to save her. So...I Asked Aizen-sama for a room, but I could tell Aizen-sama wanted some fun too, so he gave me this ball of glass. It doesn't matter what happens. You guys could win and get Hoshi-chan back or I kill you all and then Hoshi-chan too. However, I really don't think you'll be able to survive it though."

Hinamori got angry. "You monster..."

Sanae smiled. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." She put her sword and the ball of glass away. She walked closer to Hinamori. "Hmmm? How shall I play with you?" She grabbed Hinamori's chin. Hinamori wanted to move but she couldn't. Probably the shadow from her sword. Sanae stroked Hinamori's chin and sooner she began to lick it. One or two licks.

"You have such a beautiful, innocent skin. I need to cut it. Again." She grabbed a small sword from her pocket and held it before Hinamori. "But it's a shame actually." She smirked. She got an idea and she began to laugh. "Or shall I first rape you? And grope you in every place. Hmm...That's a nice idea." Sanae moaned by the thought of it.

"Psycho..." Hinamori said angrily. Pats. Sanae slapped Hinamori in the face. "You're so pitiful. No one is going to save you. No one."

Hinamori glared at Sanae. "Who says that I have to be saved? I'll find a way to get out of here. Then I'll kill you." Sanae laughed. "You? Kill me? That has to be some joke!" Sanae laughed harder.

Suddenly, Sanae stopped laughing. She turned around when she felt an incredible heat. Hinamori looked up too.

Tomoshibi was standing there, holding her sword in some kind of position. Her left hand on her hilt and her right hand holding the sharp sword. She turned her sword by swapping the hands from each other. She did it 5 times. As she turned it five times she said the following sentences.

"**Risen from the ****emptiness"**

"**Appearing in the sky"**

"**The sun and the moon"**

"**Shining forever and Giving warmth"**

"**Shoukyoku stage."**

"**Hikaru! Tsukitori!"**

**(sounds cheesy though)**

Tomoshibi's sword turned into a scythe (Or rather a guan dao) "Hinamori-fukutaichou. Get out of the way!" Tomoshibi yelled. Hinamori reacted immediately and jumped away. (she did took Hitsugaya away too) Tomoshibi jumped. Behind her weapon appeared a big bird filled with fire. "You finally get what you deserve." Then she threw her weapon to Sanae it pierced into her shoulder and she was now stuck at the wall. The big fire bird followed the weapon. An ocean of fire appeared on the place where Sanae had been.

Tomoshibi landed safely on the ground. However, she soon fell on her knees and she put her hands on the ground for supporting herself. Hinamori ran to Tomoshibi. "Are you alright?"

Tomoshibi panted and gasped. "It hurts..." She whispered. Hinamori looked at Tomoshibi concerned. Hoping that she was okay. When Tomoshibi was calmed down a bit (and I mean by that. About a few seconds), Hinamori tried ask for something. "Tomoshibi-chan?"

Tomoshibi looked into Hinamori's face. "Yes?" Hinamori looked seriously. "Can you please heal the others?" She asked. Tomoshibi looked at the ocean of fire and slowly shook her head. "I don't-...think...so.."

That surprised Hinamori. "Why?" she asked.

"My zanpaktou is in the ocean of fire. I can't possibly heal them without my zanpaktou. In addition, it probably broke in this temperature." Tomoshibi lay on the ground. Panting again.

Hinamori didn't know what to do. She couldn't't possibly drag all the people to soul society. She only had the choice to wait. She thought about the things that happened. She didn't think about the pain from the wounds she gained in the fight against Hitsugaya. When she thought about Tomoshibi's attack on Sanae, she realized something. Sanae wouldn't be that fast dead_. "She probably found some way to escape. I mean she was hard to beat. Why does it look as if she was beaten that easily by a third seated officer?_" Hinamori got up and pulled out her sword. The fire was almost extinguished and Hinamori waited for it. It was up to her now, everyone was unconscious so she had to protect them.

The fire blew away into the nothingness. Sanae was standing with Tomoshibi's weapon. In her really damaged face a grin appeared. "I survived." She began to laugh. "I damn survived it!" She threw the weapon to the direction where Hinamori and Tomoshibi were. "I'm_so_ going to kill all of you!" Hinamori kneeled down by Tomoshibi. "Don't worry. I'll handle this. Stay back. Please." She whispered to her. Hinamori got up again.

"I'm going to kill you bitch!" Sanae screamed and she ran towards Hinamori.

Hinamori dashed towards Sanae and meanwhile she was whispering the following words. "Hajike. Tobiume." Her zanpaktou changed and fire was surrounding it. Hinamori pointed with her fingers at Sanae and mumbled some words. "Binding art 1: Restrain." Sanae's hands were restrained behind her back and therefore, she couldn't't move temporally. Hinamori pointed her sword surrounded by flames at her.

"Haaaaaa!" Hinamori shouted and a fire ball shot out from her zanpaktou. It hit Sanae and Sanae screamed. She fell on the ground. Hinamori ran to her and wanted to stab her, but Sanae got up again and smacked her to the ground.

Meanwhile Tomoshibi was hearing the battle and she got on her knees. Trying to find something to help Hinamori. She crawled to her sword and grabbed it. She clutched onto it and tried to mumble some words. "Hikaru, Tsukitori." Her sword began to glow a little blue-ish. She panted heavily. "Tenpi..no..ikioi." She mumbled. A stream of blood flooded down from her mouth. A moon appeared above Tomoshibi and then it separated and turned into shivers which were floating everywhere. The shivers fell slowly down on everyone wounded and who was unconscious. Tomoshibi fell on the ground panting again, hoping the process not fail. She felt cold shivers landed on her and the shivers turned into something warm. It worked. The healing process worked. People were healed, but not fully. Tomoshibi didn't have that much reiatsu to heal everyone fully. She felt her eyes slid down and her mind went blank.

Hinamori was being smacked everywhere. Sanae then decided to use her sword. She pushed Hinamori and cut her once. Hinamori screamed from the pain. "Do you like it?!" Sanae yelled crazily.

Hinamori had to win this. She had to kill Sanae. However, she looked so strong. Hinamori started to close her eyes. _"Maybe it was better if Hitsugaya-kun could help us...but..."_ Hinamori flung her eyes open and she prevented herself falling on the ground. _"No I can not stop. I cannot give up."_ She watched Sanae's movement and she knew that the next attack from Sanae would stab in her stomach. Probably her weak point from Aizen's stab.

"_Should I avoid it?"_ Hinamori had to take a decision and she didn't have much time. Sanae dashed to Hinamori. Alright then. This is it. Hinamori looked determined as ever and her eyes widened.

_**Stab.**__** Blood oozed everywhere...**_

--

Hitsugaya woke up and looked around. Blood was everywhere. He noticed that they were in one room and that Matsumoto and Hinotama were lying next to him unconscious. Further on, he saw Tomoshibi lying down the floor. He assumed that she was unconscious too. Then he saw Hinamori and Sanae standing against each other. His eyes widened. He knew what he had to do.

--

"_Itai..."_ Hinamori coughed up some blood. _"But I have to go on."_

Sanae smirked. She had finally killed Hinamori. Or I mean almost. She had stabbed in Hinamori's stomach and she showed her devilish laugh. "Hahahahaha! I finally did it! I finally- " Sanae coughed some blood. She looked down and she saw a sword in her stomach who wasn't hers. She looked at Hinamori and a grin appeared on Hinamori's face. "I got you too." She said. "It's over."

Hinamori had to risk it. She held onto her sword. A fire ball was coming up. "Haaaaa!" She put her two hands on the hilt. The ball got bigger. Sanae's eyes widened. "Ike!" Hinamori yelled. Sanae pulled her sword out of Hinamori's stomach and she tried to defended herself. However, it was far too late. Hinamori shot the fire ball on the moment when Sanae pulled out the sword. Hinamori could feel someone was carrying her away, but she was focusing on Sanae at the moment.

--

Hinamori opened her eyes and saw Hitsugaya appearing in front of her. She noticed Hitsugaya was carrying her. Hitsugaya looked very concerned at her. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned. Hinamori gave a slight nod. Hitsugaya seemed relieved when he got the answer, but he knew she was bleeding from the old wound. He decided to lay her at the others. Hinamori looked surprised at Hitsugaya. "What are you going to do, Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked. Hitsugaya stood up and he looked at the direction where the smoke was. "I need to finish some work." He said coolly. "Stay here and don't move a muscle. Only when you have to defend yourself Hinamori." He told her. Hinamori nodded and he ran into the smoke with his hand on his sword. Hinamori could hear Hitsugaya whisper something. _**"Bankai."**_

--

Hinotama woke up and saw Hinamori sitting next to him. Hinamori smiled. "I see you're awake." She said. Hinotama went to sit. He saw Hinamori's bleeding and he narrowed his eyes. Then he looked at Hinamori and gave her a small smile. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Hinamori nodded and on that moment, Matsumoto opened her eyes. Hinamori and Hinotama smiled. "How are you feeling, Rangiku-san?" Hinamori asked. Matsumoto got up and sat right up. "I'm fine." Then her eyes fell on Hinamori's wound. She looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

Hinamori nodded. "Hinotama-san asked the same question just a few seconds ago." Hinotama smiled. Suddenly he realized that he didn't see Tomoshibi anywhere and he turned around to search for her. Then he saw her lying on the ground next to Hinamori. Hitsugaya probably carried her too. Hinotama crawled to Tomoshibi and he nudged her. "Hoshiyumi. Wake up." He said concerned.

"She's sleeping." Hinamori gave a smile. Hinotama turned to Hinamori and he was relieved. "Thank you." He whispered. Hinamori smiled again and then she looked at the place where Hitsugaya ran through. The smoke still didn't blow away at least...till now. Some icicles appeared instead of the smoke and they fell down. Hinamori's eyes widened by the look of what she was looking at. Hitsugaya had frozen all the area where the smoke had been. Hinamori could see place clearer and she saw Sanae still standing. This time, she was really weak. "This time, you're going to die." Hitsugaya said.

Sanae sighed. "I guess it's over now..." She whispered. _"I'm so tired..."_ She closed her eyes. _"I'm sorry Hoshi-chan. You wouldn't understand a grown-up person's heart."_ She grabbed her sword and threw it at Hitsugaya, but Hitsugaya simply dodged it and dashed forward to Sanae. He stabbed her in the stomach. Sanae looked at Hitsugaya and gave him a warm smile. Hitsugaya's eyes widened and at that moment, his zanpaktou froze Sanae completely. Hitsugaya stopped. Thinking about Sanae's face at that moment. Hinamori saw that Hitsugaya didn't do anything. "Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori shouted.

By Hinamori's voice, he realized why he wanted to kill her and he resumed his attack. "Usenka." And the ice broke in a thousand pieces. It was clear now.

_**Sanae...was gone.**_

* * *

**A/N:**Hai, hai. I know you want to kill me now with your own zanpaktou for giving such a crappy chapter xD. However, don't fear! We have another chapter here! ;). Go ahead and read the next chapter! Oh and please don't forget to review! Every review makes me happy :D. Everything is fine. Just a Nice! Or Awesome is enough for me:P (Or you can say: Rewrite please) 


	16. Chapter 16: Memories and feelings

**A/N:** Yay! You clicked on the next chapter! Well here's the other chapter! (I separated because it was too long for me xD) So…I'll let you guys read the rest of the fight! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own bleach

* * *

Previously happened in Starlight Dreams:

Sanae sighed. "I guess it's over now..." She whispered. _"I'm so tired..."_ She closed her eyes. _"I'm sorry Hoshi-chan. You wouldn't understand a grown-up person's heart."_ She grabbed her sword and threw it at Hitsugaya, but Hitsugaya simply dodged it and dashed forward to Sanae. He stabbed her in the stomach. Sanae looked at Hitsugaya and gave him a warm smile. Hitsugaya's eyes widened and at that moment, his zanpaktou froze Sanae completely. Hitsugaya stopped. Thinking about Sanae's face at that moment. Hinamori saw that Hitsugaya didn't do anything. "Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori shouted.

By Hinamori's voice, he realized why he wanted to kill her and he resumed his attack. "Usenka." And the ice broke in a thousand pieces. It was clear now.

_**Sanae...was gone.**_

* * *

Hitsugaya stood there thinking about her strange smile. _"What was that for?"_ Then he heard someone shouting his name. "Hitsugaya-kun!" Hitsugaya turned around and saw Hinamori smiling at him. He smiled back, but not that visible. He walked to Hinamori. "Are you all right?" He asked concerned. Hinamori nodded. Hitsugaya turned to Matsumoto. "Matsumoto, are you alright too?" He asked.

"Hai, I'm fine." Matsumoto said. "And you taichou?"

"Yeah. Thanks to someone." Hitsugaya looked at Tomoshibi who was still lying on the ground sleeping. "Is she...?"

"She's fine. No need for you to worry." Hinotama said a bit angrily. Hitsugaya didn't care about the tone Hinotama was speaking to him. "And you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just fine." Hinotama said when he looked at Tomoshibi.

Hitsugaya looked at the doors and then he turned to them again. "So...how are we going out of this?" He asked. "We have two people injured."

Hinotama got up. "I'll carry Hoshiyumi." He said determined. With that, Hinamori got up too. "I'm fine. I can walk on my own."

"I'm not concerned that you maybe can't walk on your own." Hitsugaya said. "The question is how long you'll have to wait till you collapse with that wound." He looked at her.

Matsumoto got up. "Yosh, good job taichou! Let's go." She smiled. "We're going home!" Matsumoto went ahead.

"Oi, can someone help me get Hoshiyumi on my back?" Hinotama asked. Hitsugaya glared at him. "You're a man. Shouldn't you be able to do that yourself?" He said annoyed.

"Well, I'm not going to toss her around while she's sleeping. I'm a gentleman you know." Hinotama said.

"A gentleman who can't carry a girl on his back." Hitsugaya said.

"I asked if someone could help me get her on my back dammit! I didn't say I couldn't carry her." Hinotama yelled.

"Oi. Do you want her to wake up?" Hitsugaya said annoyed.

Hinotama froze. "I get it." Hinotama said annoyed. "I'll do it myself. Sheesh. You're really pesky sometime, Hitsu-taichou." Hinotama grabbed Tomoshibi at her waist and put her in a sitting position against the wall. Then he could carry Tomoshibi on his back. Meanwhile Hitsugaya noticed what Hinotama called him. "Show some respect, dammit! It's Hitsugaya-taichou for you!" He yelled.

Hinotama got up, carrying Tomoshibi on his back. "What? I put a –taichou behind it, didn't I? I'm just too lazy so I swallow some words in. By the way, don't yell. Do you want to wake Hoshiyumi up?" He said annoyed. Then he went to walk beside Matsumoto.

"Damn you!" Hitsugaya yelled at Hinotama. "Hitsugaya-kun?" Hitsugaya turned around immediately. "What's wrong, Hinamori?" He asked.

Hinamori put her arm over Hitsugaya's shoulder. "Let's go." Hinamori smiled while she was leading Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya blushed a little. "Baka! I can walk on my own. It should be the other way around, Hinamori." Hinamori smiled. "Hai. Hai." They walked away together.

--

Outside...

They were surprised no one was guarding the doors to the outside world. Anyway, they were outside, but this time they were running. They wanted to go back as fast as they could off course.

Hinamori ran slower than they were in the castle. She put her hand on her wound. _"Damn it. It hurts."_ Soon, she was far behind the group. At a moment, she stopped running. She panted and kneeled down. _"Damn, I'm dizzy. I can't run like this."_

"Hinamori." Hinamori looked above immediately and saw Hitsugaya standing over her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Hinamori said. She looked down and she was shivering. Hitsugaya kneeled down and looked her in the eyes. "Hinamori. I'm going to ask you for the last time. Are you okay?" (Hell yeah! Grey's anatomy xD) He asked. The rest was standing from far and they looked at the two.

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya while she panted. "Yeah I'm-" Hinamori was pulled by Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya put her on his back. "Like hell, that I'm believing that. Hinamori." He said quietly. He walked to the others.

"So you're going to be the man here too, Hitsu-taichou?" Hinotama smirked.

"I said to call me Hitsugaya-taichou, you lousy officer." He said annoyed.

"That's not fair, captain! I'm the only girl who isn't piggybagriding!" Matsumoto shouted.

"Stop shouting already. Do you want Hoshiyumi to wake up or something?" Hinotama said. "Besides, you're the only one who isn't injured and thank god already. How were we carrying three girls?"

Matsumoto pouted, but when she saw Hitsugaya carrying Hinamori on his back, she smiled. _"That's okay right?"_

"Mou, Hitsugaya-kun! I said I'm fine! I don't need you to carry me!" Hinamori shouted. "Besides...I'm heavy." She said silently. Hitsugaya raised his head. "You can't be heavy." Hinamori was surprised. "Why do you th-" Hitsugaya talked before his turn. "You were lying in a coma a few months ago and you didn't eat anything till then. Besides, you're like...always sick. You eat too less." He said with his eyes closed.

Hinamori pouted. "I can't do anything about it. That's mean, Shi-" Hitsugaya's cold voice interrupted. "Oi, don't you dare call me that. Especially when Hinotama is here."

Hinotama was curious now. He smirked and narrowed his eyes. "So, what kind of name has Momo-fukutaichou for Hitsu-taichou?"

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya shouted.

Tomoshibi opened her eyes slowly. Hinotama looked at her with his eyes widened and then he looked at Hitsugaya. "Look what you've done, Hitsu-taichou. Hoshiyumi woke up." He said.

"You were shouting too, you fool." Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"Hmm..." Tomoshibi looked around and saw that she was taller than everyone. Soon she realized Hinotama was under her walking. "What's the meaning of this? Kokuei?!"

"Oi, Hoshiyumi! Don't move so much! I can't carry you if you keep moving!" Hinotama said.

"Who said I need to be carried by _you._" Tomoshibi said ironically.

"Oi, oi. Is that how you talk to me after we saved your life?" Hinotama said annoyed. Tomoshibi glared at Hinotama. "I _practically_saved_your_ life. If it wasn't for me, _you_ wouldn't be here anymore." Tomoshibi looked up. "Not being here...Kokuei... That sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"You're damn right, Tomoshibi." Hitsugaya said annoyed. Hitsugaya then got a glimpse of Hinotama's dead glare, but he didn't pay any attention to it though.

"Mou, Hoshiyumi stop that already." Hinotama said annoyed. "I thought you-" Tomoshibi cut Hinotama off. "Thank you..." She said quietly. "Thank you everyone."

Everyone was staring at her with them eyes widened. Everyone felt uncomfortable by Tomoshibi's sentence. Matsumoto was the first one who said something. "It's all right Tomoshibi-chan! It was only natural that Hinotama would rescue you." Matsumoto glared at Hinotama. "He was the one who brought you there in the first place." She said angrily.

Hinotama reacted angrily. "I said I'm sorry already! Sheesh, how many times do I have to say it?"

Tomoshibi leaned on Hinotama more so she could say something in his ear. "Well, I didn't hear it." She smirked.

Hinotama looked the other way. "Well, I...I...Well..." He saw that everyone is looking at him. "Damn it. I can't apologize if everyone is watching me." He said. Then two hands covered his eyes. He was startled by it. "Baka! Hoshiyumi! What are you doing?! I'm still carrying you! I can't see anything like this!"

"Bear with it. I'm doing this for you. Well say it." Tomoshibi said.

"I'm s-" Tomoshibi cut Hinotama off. "That's enough." She said. She put her hands away and Hinotama could see things again. Hinotama was surprised. Off course. "What do you mean, that's enough?" He asked. Tomoshibi smiled. "I see you have a hard time to say it. So I'll spare you that."

Hinotama blushed. "Hoshiyumi!"

Matsumoto chuckled. _"Well, well, we have another sweet couple here."_ Then Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Hinamori slowly fell asleep.

Hitsugaya felt that Hinamori was leaning more on him. "Hinamori, what's wrong?" Hinamori lay her head on Hitsugaya's shoulder. This caused that Hitsugaya blushed. "I'm just tired, that's all." Hinamori said weakly.

Hitsugaya was worried and he faced Tomoshibi. "Tomoshibi. Can you heal Hinamori's wound?" He asked.

Tomoshibi blinked a several times. "Sure. I'll try. It wouldn't be that hard with the moon outside." Tomoshibi searched for her zanpaktou and found it. "Kokuei. Bear with it for a while." She smiled. She pulled out her zanpaktou. Hinotama felt as if someone was stroking his ass and he blushed furiously. "Oi! Hoshiyumi!" Tomoshibi chuckled. "Don't Oi-Hoshiyumi to me." She smiled. "Hikaru, Tsukitori." Her sword began to glow blue and a ribbon appeared. "Hitsugaya-taichou, could you please run faster?"

Hitsugaya ran faster and when he was obviously ahead. Tomoshibi shot the ribbon in the wound and pulled it out immediately. Hinamori trembled. "Yasashi hikari no tsuki"(Gentle moonlight) Tomoshibi whispered. The wound slowly healed and Hinamori put her head on Hitsugaya again. "Are you feeling all right now?" Hitsugaya asked Hinamori. Then he felt a slight nod from Hinamori. It set him at ease. Suddenly, he saw a glimpse of Kuchiki Byakuya. He turned to Matsumoto. "Matsumoto, did you see what I saw?"

Matsumoto nodded. "I saw..." Her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of Nemu's cloak. "Nemu-chan."

Hitsugaya was lost in thought. _"Why would they come? Were they coming to us? Or would they..."_

"Unohana-taichou!" Hinotama shouted in surprise. Unohana and Isane came in front of them. They stopped running. "Ah, Konbanwa...I see you're returning." Unohana said. Hitsugaya stepped forwards. "What's the meaning of this?" He asked.

"The main thing, about the war was planned in the winter, was because, there would be a limit for all captains in Hueco Mondo." Isane began. "Urahara Kisuke would take care about this issue, but he needed three months. However, because we were involved with Hueco Mondo more and more...He rushed to get it done. And he made it."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "So basically...You mean the war has started?"

Unohana looked at the five people standing in front of them. "I suggest you five to just return to Soul Society and take some rest. However, we don't exactly know about the war. It does seem that it's started, but just keep that for later." Unohana said. She looked at the other captains who were way too far ahead. "If you'll excuse me." Unohana disappeared.

Isane bowed and followed her captain. Leaving the group behind being astonished. Hitsugaya took a few steps. "Let's go back." He said unemotionally.

Everyone nodded. For some reason, everyone was quiet. Until Tomoshibi broke the silence. "Kokuei."

"Hm?"

"I need to put my zanpaktou away."

"Nani...?"

--

They returned to Soul society and they immediately ran to the fourth division.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Hinamori-fukutaichou! Rangiku-fukutaichou! You're back from your mission! Do you need to be treated?" A fourth division's officer asked.

"Off course they need to..." Tomoshibi sighed. Then she was startled by Hinotama who was putting her down. "Kokuei!"

"Oi, you look a bit too lively after the death of your sister." Hitsugaya said.

"I don't know...Maybe I'm just relieved.." Tomoshibi stared at the wall before her. Then she felt a slight kiss on her cheek. She immediately blushed and turned around. Her eyes widened. "Ko-Kokuei?! What are you doing?" She asked shocked.

"You looked very cute right now." Hinotama smiled. Then he turned around. "Besides, I needed to thank you for today." He waved and then he walked to another fourth division officer to ask if he could be treated.

Tomoshibi stared at Hinotama who was walking away. Then she smiled. _"Baka..."_ Suddenly she could feel the presence of someone beside her. She turned around and saw Matsumoto smirking. "Fukutaichou!" She recoiled. "What's wrong?" Sweat was dropping from her face.

"I saw that." Matsumoto smirked. "So...you didn't tell me you liked him, did you?"

Tomoshibi didn't know what to say. Then she put her annoying expression on. "Mou! I hate it when Kokuei pick the right moments to harass me when I don't expect them." She stared at the ground. "It make me feel uncomfortable. Mou!" She burst out.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya and Hinamori were sitting on a seat, where they got treated by the fourth division's officers. (they were still in the same room with Tomoshibi and Matsumoto) Hitsugaya got slowly annoyed of Tomoshibi's shouting.

"Damn you Tomoshibi! This is a freaking hospital! Stop shouting like a high school girl in a bishounen academy! Get treated or get out!" Hitsugaya burst out.

Tomoshibi was quiet after Hitsugaya yelled at her. Matsumoto came closer to Tomoshibi and whispered in Tomoshibi's ear. "We will talk about this later."

Matsumoto turned to Hitsugaya and Hinamori. "Well I'll be going now with Tomoshibi-chan." She smiled. "Good luck you two." She winked. Then she dragged Tomoshibi to a few fourth division officers and the officers escorted them to another room.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were quiet and they didn't look at each other. They were anxious about the things what happened in Hueco Mondo. The officers walked away and said they were alright if they rest a little. The two nodded and they sat again...alone with the two of them...Quietly...

"So..." Hitsugaya began. Then he startled by Hinamori's movement. She quickly leaned to Hitsugaya and kissed him on the cheek. Then she sat back on her usual place.

Hitsugaya's eyes were widened by what just happened. He was blushing heavily and not only him. Hinamori was too. "Hinamori, what were you-?"

"I was just thanking you. That's tradition in the living world right?" Hinamori stared at the ground still blushing.

"B-Baka. That's only when you're going on a date." Hitsugaya said. He diverted his face. "Besides, thank me for what?"

"For saving us and carrying me on your back. It was hard I bet." Hinamori said.

"Baka." Hitsugaya said annoyed. "One: you did everything and I just gave the finishing blow. Two: It would be hard if it was 100 years earlier. I'm way stronger now than back then."

Hinamori smiled. Damn what did he love that smile. "Thank you for reassuring me."

"It's nothing." Hitsugaya said. "By the way, how long are we going to sit here?"

"Eh?!" Hinamori realized it too.

Hitsugaya got up and so did Hinamori. "Come. I walk you to your division. You are getting panda eyes again."

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Oi, no yelling here."

--

Hinamori and Hitsugaya slowly got to the fifth division. To be precisely, they were almost at Hinamori's room. They met an acquaintance there. Tomoshibi was sitting before Hinamori's room. The two stared at her for a while. Then Tomoshibi realized they were there and she got up with a sad face.

"Tomoshibi-chan..." Hinamori started.

Tomoshibi bowed to them. "I'm...so sorry." She apologized. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized again. "I brought you in trouble. I made you feel insecure. I made you risk your life for someone who you already had forgotten. I-"

"That's enough." Hitsugaya said. "Stop being so insecure."

"That's true. I still want to know some things but don't be so insecure." Hinamori said firmly. "Raise your head. It's making us feel uneasy."

Tomoshibi raised her head. Her face was still sad. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you have to kill us in the old days?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I don't know...My sister said I needed to kill you. If I let you alive, there would be something happening in the future. I'm not quite sure what it was. Perhaps my sister knew that you two would be good officers in the Gotei 13." Tomoshibi said.

"How would she know that?" Hinamori asked.

"I remembered, that she...was talking much about her dear captain. She began to talk the whole night when her captain touched her once. It would be worse when she came home smiling because she had slept with her captain."

Hinamori's eyes widened. _"No way..."_ Hitsugaya realized it, but he didn't do anything.

"She once came back and she was cursing about some new girl who appeared in her captain's life. She hated that girl. Her captain had said to my sister that he would try to make that girl his vice captain. She was so jealous..." Tomoshibi looked down.

Hinamori couldn't believe what was happening. It was actually her fault?

Tomoshibi looked up. "But! Hinamori-fukutaichou, don't think it's your fault, because it's not!"

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori who was now looking at the ground. Hinamori looked at Tomoshibi and smiled. "I know."

Tomoshibi smiled a little. Then she proceeded with her story. "Then it happened, I needed to do special missions with her. I was the bait and she was determined to impress her captain. I was dragged along with her stupid missions. Killing you two, was one of those crappy missions..."

"Please forgive me." Tomoshibi bowed again.

"One more question." Hitsugaya asked.

"What is it?" Tomoshibi raised her head.

"Why did you send dreams to us?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I didn't." Tomoshibi said. "I guess they just appeared when you met me."

"You knew us all along. Why didn't you say anything about your friendship with us?" Hinamori asked.

"It would look stupid." Tomoshibi looked the other way. "I didn't want to appear so pathetic. I didn't need to say it. I was happy without saying who I was. I wanted to let the past behind me."

"Off course you wouldn't look stupid. Yumi-chan" Tomoshibi's eyes widened by Hinamori's comment. Hinamori embraced her. "You wouldn't mind if I still call you Tomoshibi-chan right?" Hinamori asked.

Tomoshibi was moved by Hinamori's reaction. Tears were falling from her eyes. "Off course not. You can call me whatever you want." She closed her eyes.

Hitsugaya looked the other way. This was a too cheesy moment anyway.

Tomoshibi opened her eyes and let go of the hug. She looked around. "Oh no, is it that late again? Kokuei said he was going to give me something afterwards!" She looked around again. "But...where do I find him?"

Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at each other and they chuckled both. "So, you like Hinotama right?" Hinamori asked.

Tomoshibi blushed a little. "No! I mean, he's handsome but..."

"I knew it!" A voice appeared behind Tomoshibi. Tomoshibi turned around and saw Hinotama standing there. She blushed furiously. "Kokuei! It is not what you think!"

Hinotama smirked. He walked towards Tomoshibi. "I don't care what I think Hoshiyumi, but I know what I care the most when it comes to thinking..." Hinotama stopped and he was now standing before Tomoshibi. He lifted her face and gave her a small kiss on her lips. Tomoshibi's big eyes looked at Hinotama who was staring in her eyes at the moment. "I like to think about you." He said casually.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya were surprised by the moments they just observed. They looked at each other and they slowly began to blush.

Hinotama looked at the two staring at each other and he smiled. He turned to Tomoshibi who was still shocked by the things that just happened. He picked Tomoshibi up and carried her in the bridal style. Tomoshibi blushed again. "Kokuei! What are you doing?!" Hinotama didn't say anything, but he just winked once to Tomoshibi. He turned to Hitsugaya and Hinamori. He made a quick bow and smiled. "I'll take my leave." Then he walked away with Tomoshibi in his arms, leaving Hitsugaya and Hinamori alone.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at each other. Then they heard people whistling and screaming. Tomoshibi and Hinotama's scene probably woke everybody up and the fifth division's people were hoping to see two romantic scenes in one night.

Hinamori sweat dropped. "So...do you want to come to my room? I mean I still want to talk to you, but we can't here." She asked.

"Sure." Hitsugaya said.

--

"Kokuei! Put me down! What was that all about?!" Tomoshibi shouted.

Hinotama was still carrying Tomoshibi in his arms. He smiled to Tomoshibi. "What's wrong Hoshiyumi? Are you being shy?" He chuckled.

Tomoshibi blushed. "O-off course not! I'm just not used being carried around. Besides, what was that kiss for?!" She shouted.

Hinotama winked. "Another idea from my dating group. Did you see the two blushing?"

Tomoshibi got what Hinotama was planning. "Mou! Kokuei, you never stop do you?"

Hinotama chuckled.

"When are you planning to stop carrying me, Kokuei?" Tomoshibi asked.

"_Never..."_Hinotama smiled at Tomoshibi. "I'm going to escort you back to your room. Hoshiyumi."

--

In Hinamori's room.

"So what did you want to talk about, Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It was nice, wasn't it?" Hinamori smiled.

Hitsugaya didn't get what Hinamori was talking about. "What was nice, Hinamori?" He asked.

"The relationship between Tomoshibi-chan and Hinotama-san." Hinamori said happily.

"I guess..." Hitsugaya looked the other way. Then he realized something. "Wait. You knew that Hinotama liked Tomoshibi?"

Hinamori nodded. "Yeah. He told me once."

"But too bad Tomoshibi doesn't like Hinotama..." Hitsugaya wandered. In his mind he made a mental note: Punch Hinotama in the face next time, because he still was bothering Hinamori.

"That's not true, Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said. She looked through the window at the moon.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori. "Why?" He asked.

Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya. Smiling. "Didn't you see that Tomoshibi-chan was blushing just now when we asked about Hinotama-san?" She winked.

Hitsugaya realized it, but he didn't like to reply on that one. Why would he be concerned about love?

"It was my fault after all..."

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori. "What did you just say?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Hinamori was crying.

Hinamori sat on her bed with her hands covering her eyes. "It was because of me everybody suffered. Tomoshibi-chan, Hinotama-san, Rangiku-san and eventually you..."

"Don't say that."

"But!" Hinamori shouted to Hitsugaya.

"It's not your fault! Hinamori! Stop blaming yourself! It's not even your fault!" Hitsugaya shouted back. He lowered his voice. "It was Tomoshibi's sister's fault. Jealousy isn't caused by the other woman. It's always caused by you." Hitsugaya sat next to Hinamori. Hinamori looked into his eyes with her wet eyes. Hitsugaya pulled Hinamori into a hug.

Hinamori's eyes widened. "Hitsugaya-ku-"

"Stop worrying about everyone. Hinamori." Hitsugaya said concerned. "It'll kill you someday..."

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Hinamori, I…" Before he could finish his sentence he realized what he was doing, which caused that he stopped with talking. He let Hinamori go and got up with his eyes widened. _"What was I going to say?!"_

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. I mean she was surprised as hell off course. "What's wrong, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hitsugaya diverted his face from Hinamori. "I should be going. I have too much work tomorrow." He took a few steps.

Hinamori grabbed onto Hitsugaya's cloak. "Wait Hitsugaya-kun. I think I know what you wanted to say."

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori surprised. "Wha-?" He saw Hinamori giving him a warm smile.

"Don't be afraid to say it." Hinamori stopped and gave Hitsugaya a smile again. She then opened her mouth again and wanted to say something, but Hitsugaya pulled his cloak back and he diverted his face again. "I'll take my leave." He said quietly and this time he really left.

Hinamori stared at the door which was closed by Hitsugaya. She was thinking about the relationship with Hitsugaya. _"What are we supposed to do…?"_

Then she heard something slipping under her door. She got up and walked to the door to pick up some book. She looked at it awkwardly and she went to sit on her bed. She opened the book and was surprised by what she saw. It was the diary what Hitsugaya kept in his Rukongai days. (Oh man. People are going to scold me for making Hitsugaya having a diary XD) She looked around. _"Is it really alright for me to read this?"_ She still stared at the book. _"Wouldn't it be disturbing his privacy?"_

Then, all of a sudden, the window flew open, letting the wind inside. The pages of the diary paged over. Hinamori got up quickly and closed the window. She realized something when she looked at the diary.

**Rukongai, June 4, 980.**

**Hmph. I still keep wondering why I write in this piece of crap every time when something happens. I guess Bed wetter Momo going to Shinigami school has making me lonely. Damn her. Anyhow, she came back today from the school. **_**Again.**_** Yesterday was her birthday, but I didn't have a present for her. Sigh… I could see the disappointment from her face. Baka. If you know I won't be having a present for you, don't come back, you idiot… Well off course I'm happy when she comes back but still…I don't know but every time when I see her, I don't know how to act in front of her. Then again…I have always been like this. I need to show that I'm not missing her. **_**Baka.**_** Who will even miss her? Sigh… maybe I should go to the Shinigami school too…However, I **_**did**_** say that I don't want to go there…Anyway, something has happened today again. She talked about that stupid Aizen again. How many times do I have to tell her that I don't want to know that stupid person? I did realize something strange about her. She has been avoiding Ayumi. I wonder what is going on. **

Hinamori gasped when she read the page. It looked as if the diary was pushing her to read more. She decided to turn another page.

**Rukongai, March 21****, 981**

**Damn! What is the use of her to go to Shinigami school?! She keeps saying she is being harassed by some upperclassman. Just stop being a Shinigami already if you can't protect yourself! What is she trying to do? And that time about she almost being killed by Hollows…That does it. If she ever, **_**ever**_** say a word about she getting hurt, I'll go to that stupid school and smack those guys to hell. Wait. It doesn't make any sense. I maybe can protect her once, but I can't, when she is forever gone to Seireitei… I really have to enroll to that school. To protect her forever.**

It really moved Hinamori. Not even once…he had never stopped carrying about her. Not even once. _"That's why he became a captain, but why did it look like as if he didn't know her when he became a captain? Always looking for Rangiku-san instead of me…"_

She looked at the diary. _"Should I stop reading it?"_ She closed her eyes. _"So damn tired…"_ She opened her eyes and decided not to read it for now. Time to sleep…

--

Hitsugaya arrived in his room. He put his hand on his head_. "What was I going to say? Was I going to confess?"_ A sentence slipped into his mind.

"_**Hitsugaya-kun…Aishiteru."**_

His eyes widened. It was so familiar. Where did he hear it?_"Did Hinamori really said that? Was it because of that sentence that I wanted to confess?"_ he took his captain's cloak off and laid it on his chair. Suddenly something fell on the ground. He picked it up and realized it was Hinamori's cloth.

"_**No Hitsugaya-kun. It is someone who is more important than Aizen-taichou."**_

His eyes widened again. _"Who is it?"_ He thought deeply. He felt on the cloth. Aquamarine and emerald. He closed his eyes.

"_**It's you. Baka."**_

His eyes flung open. He looked around. _"Who said that?"_ He decided to ignore it and he realized it. The x-mass event. The first time that he made something with his hands. It was him…all along. _"So it was true…I shouldn't hesitate anymore…but why do I still have a feeling she'll reject me?"_ Hitsugaya walked to his bed and lay down. _"Calm down. Just calm down and get a good sleep."_ Hitsugaya closed his eyes…

--

Above Tomoshibi's room (on the roof).

Tomoshibi shunpo-ed to the roof where she met Hinotama. "Kokuei how did it go at your place?" Tomoshibi asked.

Hinotama scratched behind his ear. "Well, he could be the notorious genius when he wants…" Tomoshibi stared at him. It made him feel uneasy. "Alright, alright. I just had to say that it was him all along and that was it. Well how was yours?"

Tomoshibi looked up. "Well, there wasn't very much to do about it. I also only had to shove the diary under Hinamori-fukutaichou's door…"

Hinotama raised his hand. "Wait. What diary?" he asked.

Tomoshibi blinked. "Hitsugaya-taichou's diary in Rukongai da-" Hinotama cut Tomoshibi off.

"Wow…wow…wait. You said…he had a diary? And it was in your possession?" Hinotama asked.

Tomoshibi nodded.

"Hoshiyumi! Why didn't you let me read it before you gave it away?!" Hinotama yelled.

"Shhht. Not that loud. Besides what is wrong with you? Why do you want to read my captain's diary?" Tomoshibi asked. Tomoshibi recoiled when she saw Hinotama's fire.

"He was a hell of a pain in the ass! I could've blackmailed him or..." Hinotama's fire waved away when someone came on the roof too. It was Matsumoto.

"Ah that's what you guys have been up to." Matsumoto smirked. "You guys are the Sakuras of love."

The two recoiled. Matsumoto walked along them. "Well, well, no wonder you two get along that well." Matsumoto grinned.

Hinotama smiled. "So you want to join too?"

Matsumoto smiled. "I'd rather die than to join your stupid things." She said sarcastically. "No offence, Tomoshibi-chan." She winked. "I know what your reasons are."

Tomoshibi blushed and turned her face away annoyed. "So…are you going to tell everybody about this?" Tomoshibi asked hesitating.

Matsumoto smiled. "Off course not." She walked to Tomoshibi and whispered something in her ear. "I won't be standing at the side line doing nothing." She laid her hand on Tomoshibi's shoulder for a moment and then she walked away. Tomoshibi stared with wide eyes at Hinotama. Off course that would make Hinotama curious.

"Hoshiyumi, what's wrong?" Hinotama asked concerned.

"We're going to have rivals. Kokuei."

* * *

**A/N:**Finally! I have this long and boring chapter done! Alright next chapter will be once again sunshine and that kind of stuff. I'll give you the name of the chapter for now! 

It's called:

"**Showdown! Two groups, one goal****, who will succeed?"**

Please keep reading and keep reviewing! See you later!


End file.
